


掌舵人I ：继承之战

by lianhuayingluo



Category: WWII - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, WWII
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 103,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianhuayingluo/pseuds/lianhuayingluo
Summary: 本来这篇文是不打算这么早放出来的，原本计划是过完元旦，把存稿攒得多一点，而且新年新气象~~但现在还是决定提前放出来吧。因为我辗转听说有一位曾经《智齿》的读者在非洲工作，感染了疟疾，但还在带病工作。希望放出新文能让她的生活开心愉快一些，多多休息，早日康复。鉴于隐私问题，我这里就不赘述了。其实还是很感动的，居然还有人在看我之前的老文。《智齿》第一卷完结到现在已经有五年了（现在在JJ上还因为政治不正确被封了^_^），第二卷因为读研以及老粉都知道的某些外部原因等等一些乱七八糟的事，以及自己的拖延症，坑掉了很长一段时间。等回过头再打算写完的时候，一方面很难接续当时的思路，另一方面对以前写的内容自己也越来越不满意。只是当时毕竟已经写了大概30w字，弃之可惜，所以在继续写下去和止损重新开始中一直犹犹豫豫（其实就是拖延症加懒癌发作）。再后来，我个人也遭到了一些当时看来恶毒，现在看来有趣的攻击，甚至被人微信、电话乃至登门骚扰近一年之久，直到现在隔三差五还能收到零星恶言。个中原因老粉自有判断，新粉多说无益。我只想说，我还愿意坚持写下去，除了对创作的一点热爱，就是依然还愿意看我的文，并从中感受到一点乐趣的读者的支持。（┭┮﹏┭┮还不嫌弃我三天两头拖更钓鱼，《帝国女相》已经从隔天一更变成了三天一更变成了现在的周更，我居然还自不量力要开新文，我为啥要和懒癌过不去？）总之，这一次《智齿》更名《掌舵人》，重新放出。故事内容风格人设主线都有很大改动，CP不变。如果对德三海军还有兴趣的筒子走过路过不要错过，不过如果不能分清小说和历史的分别，错过就错过吧，我是不会觉得可惜的。说到底，这次重制不过是两个原因：一，我个人不坑文（粉万虽然没有大修完，但完结了），拖更会，坑不会；二，回馈像我上文提到的默默看文的读者一样的老读者，以及欢迎入坑的新读者。稍后会放出半章试阅内容，大家可以看看是否合口味。风格和《智齿》是完全不同的，节奏展开也比较慢。一章大概在4-5千字左右，正式放出的时间以及更新方式（日更是不可能哒，要不周更？感觉要被打死……）待定。希望大家都能在阅读中找到一点乐趣。PS：希望上文提到的我的老读者可以私下加我QQ：1213134801，一点小福利送给你，希望你可以在养病之余感到轻松愉快。福利一：更文可以提前私下看；福利二：以前我写过的文喜欢的话都可以打包发给你；福利三：如果你有很喜欢的CP没有独立的文，我可以给你写一篇。祝你早日康复！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～
Relationships: Erich Raeder/Karl Doenitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 前言&试阅

**Author's Note:**

> 本来这篇文是不打算这么早放出来的，原本计划是过完元旦，把存稿攒得多一点，而且新年新气象~~但现在还是决定提前放出来吧。
> 
> 因为我辗转听说有一位曾经《智齿》的读者在非洲工作，感染了疟疾，但还在带病工作。希望放出新文能让她的生活开心愉快一些，多多休息，早日康复。鉴于隐私问题，我这里就不赘述了。
> 
> 其实还是很感动的，居然还有人在看我之前的老文。《智齿》第一卷完结到现在已经有五年了（现在在JJ上还因为政治不正确被封了^_^），第二卷因为读研以及老粉都知道的某些外部原因等等一些乱七八糟的事，以及自己的拖延症，坑掉了很长一段时间。等回过头再打算写完的时候，一方面很难接续当时的思路，另一方面对以前写的内容自己也越来越不满意。只是当时毕竟已经写了大概30w字，弃之可惜，所以在继续写下去和止损重新开始中一直犹犹豫豫（其实就是拖延症加懒癌发作）。
> 
> 再后来，我个人也遭到了一些当时看来恶毒，现在看来有趣的攻击，甚至被人微信、电话乃至登门骚扰近一年之久，直到现在隔三差五还能收到零星恶言。个中原因老粉自有判断，新粉多说无益。我只想说，我还愿意坚持写下去，除了对创作的一点热爱，就是依然还愿意看我的文，并从中感受到一点乐趣的读者的支持。（┭┮﹏┭┮还不嫌弃我三天两头拖更钓鱼，《帝国女相》已经从隔天一更变成了三天一更变成了现在的周更，我居然还自不量力要开新文，我为啥要和懒癌过不去？）
> 
> 总之，这一次《智齿》更名《掌舵人》，重新放出。故事内容风格人设主线都有很大改动，CP不变。如果对德三海军还有兴趣的筒子走过路过不要错过，不过如果不能分清小说和历史的分别，错过就错过吧，我是不会觉得可惜的。说到底，这次重制不过是两个原因：一，我个人不坑文（粉万虽然没有大修完，但完结了），拖更会，坑不会；二，回馈像我上文提到的默默看文的读者一样的老读者，以及欢迎入坑的新读者。
> 
> 稍后会放出半章试阅内容，大家可以看看是否合口味。风格和《智齿》是完全不同的，节奏展开也比较慢。一章大概在4-5千字左右，正式放出的时间以及更新方式（日更是不可能哒，要不周更？感觉要被打死……）待定。希望大家都能在阅读中找到一点乐趣。
> 
> PS：希望上文提到的我的老读者可以私下加我QQ：1213134801，一点小福利送给你，希望你可以在养病之余感到轻松愉快。
> 
> 福利一：更文可以提前私下看；
> 
> 福利二：以前我写过的文喜欢的话都可以打包发给你；
> 
> 福利三：如果你有很喜欢的CP没有独立的文，我可以给你写一篇。
> 
> 祝你早日康复！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

【试阅部分】

……

这自然是种试探，不必雷德尔作出肯定的回答，只消一个眼神，一个微笑，彼此便可以心知肚明下去。甚至于连这些有确定意味的符号都不需要，追寻权力的动物散发的味道就足以叫他们相互吸引，在心底确认好同类。

雷德尔笑而不语，这便是种鼓励了。于是勒温菲尔德继续说了下去，忠心这种东西要像女人裙下展露的白腿，露得越多越好。但话语却不能露骨，最好如裙摆一样，越短越好：

“即使我在海军中的时间只剩下一年，我也会尽全力为您保驾护航！您请放心，相应的报酬我是会索求的。”

单纯的表忠心远不如合理的利益交换来得叫人信任。勒温菲尔德深谙此道，雷德尔也是如此。他的笑容愈发真诚，为自己有这样一个知情识趣的下属由衷地感到欣慰：

“我绝不会亏待你。如果……我是断然不会让你离开海军的。在这过程中，我也将对你保持绝对的信任。”

这正是自己打算提出的价码。勒温菲尔德隔着桌子和雷德尔正式握了握手，心照不宣地暗示交易达成。随后两人再不提及这一话题，依旧谈起了工作。雷德尔忽然想起自己还答应了魏格纳夫人一件事，于是吩咐了下去：

“从皮劳回来后我打算去视察一下宁芙号，让大家准备好。”

“原定时间不是一个半月以后，天气稍微好转些的时候吗？”

勒温菲尔德于这一项上记得十分清楚，顺口提出了异议。

“人情债。答应了要关照一下我那教子。”

雷德尔并不避讳和勒温菲尔德谈及此事，后者点一点头，以示理解。他跟着想起自己也有个不是教子，胜似教子的小家伙待在宁芙号上，看来也得通知他一声。

导航官卡尔•邓尼茨上尉刚从宁芙号的舷梯上走下来，一阵寒风便扑面而来，刀片似的往骨头里刮。他不顾形象地一缩脖子，恨不得把脸颊的下缘全藏进白绒绒的围巾里。看到周围没什么人，他赶忙一纵身，腾地一声跳过了舷梯的最后几级，直接落了地。隔着冻得硬邦邦的胶底，他感觉脚底板被震得一阵发麻，赶紧龇牙咧嘴地小步跳着，这才缓了过来。

隆冬时节，即使天刚擦黑不久，也冷得如同深夜一般。这寒气来得铺天盖地，把天地间所有的颜色都黯淡了下去。海军那平日耀眼明亮的蓝色制服也变得寒碜碜灰扑扑起来。

其实冷天的人都有些滑稽，个个恨不得弯腰曲背，拱肩缩头，只求能稍微保得一丝温暖。

邓尼茨才不要做这样没有形象的人，他要在寒风中傲然而立，显得凛凛不可侵犯……个屁啊！冻死了冻死了！迎着这风，气都要呼不上来了。

邓尼茨自觉自己的鼻尖肯定冻得像樱桃一样红。但现在自己从脚趾尖到头发丝都冷，也就顾不得它了。他连蹦带跳一溜小跑地往勒温菲尔德的宿舍蹿去。本来还在疑惑为什么他今天突然要见自己，现在这想法全被冷气赶出脑海了。

勒温菲尔德的宿舍当然要比船上更暖和些。邓尼茨一跳进门就被热气满头满脸地包裹住了。长长的冰凉凉的眼睫毛上顿时结了一层水汽，湿哒哒地坠了下来，让他的视线一片模糊。他一边揉着眼睛，一边朝之前瞟到的勒温菲尔德的位置笑嘻嘻地打招呼：

“勒温菲尔德先生，我没来晚吧？”

“多大的人了？怎么还一副毛毛躁躁的模样？”

勒温菲尔德习惯性地数落了邓尼茨两句，很为他这点不稳重的孩子气头疼。他本来正在发着愁，这一下全被他打断了。他丢了条毛巾给邓尼茨，恨铁不成钢地叫他擦擦脸，暖暖身子再说话。看着邓尼茨少年不知愁地擦脸脱大衣，笑眯眯地搓着手活动着脚，他不由得又犯起愁来。

……

（大家来适应一下这种风格看看~~~）


	2. chapter 1

开电车的人专心致志地开电车，坐电车的人百无聊赖地注视着那两条亮晶晶的轨道，它们一会儿被抽长，一会儿被缩短，在亮晶晶的日头下没完没了，永无止境。看上不一会儿就叫人心生烦闷，不由得转过视线来，觉得还是车里形形色色的路人更为有趣一些。  
赫尔加•冯•霍尔岑多夫端坐在位子上，戴着白色麂皮手套的双手端端正正叠在膝上。她忽然想起小时候常坐的那辆马车：外表是朴素的，上面有一个灰红黑三色构成的老贵族的徽章；里面却是舒适且富丽堂皇的，鹅黄的绸缎，雪白的毛毡，鲜艳的织锦，柔软的垫子和蓝盈盈的玻璃……  
现在这都是记忆了，霍尔岑多夫家族在养父去世后便一路衰颓下去，仅靠自己和妹妹英格两个女人，是无法逆着时代的洪流让它重回大贵族的行列的。除非……有个有野心有能力的男人。  
这个男人曾经是有的，和当年还是少女的自己谈婚论嫁过，表哥表妹，亲上加亲的好婚事。然而他没有选择自己，没有选择霍尔岑多夫家族的荣光，任由养父死后，家族倾颓。自己和他除却逢年过节的礼貌问候，不通音讯已有十年了，为何他今日却要邀请自己到他柏林的家中做客呢？  
赫尔加长长地吐出一口气，看向车窗中不甚清晰的自己的脸。她诚然是清秀端正的，但这种美没有轮廓，毫无棱角，绝无半点触目惊心，淡淡的，模棱两可的，甚至说不清她是圆脸还是长脸。  
而她的表哥，在她的记忆里有一张棱角分明的脸孔，眉目凌厉，面容冷肃，再回想竟又想不起什么了，他们之间的私下接触委实不多。然而女人面对一个不曾选择自己的男人，多少有些高傲的自尊心作祟，何况赫尔加一贯是被人捧在掌心长大的。她揪着海军蓝大衣的狐狸毛出锋无意识地揉搓，直把上面细碎的绒毛揉成细长长一根尖儿。  
她心不在焉的神情全落在坐在她背后斜对面的女人眼里。那女人生就一张瘦削峻整的脸，鼻峰小小，嘴唇薄薄，清泠泠的一双眼，甫一上车就冷冷扫视过车厢内的每一个人，把他们挨个掂量一番后还要送上天平再称上一遍。  
她的肉体或许年轻时是华泽丰美的，但现在少了丰润的肌肉，蜕变为瘦伶伶长手长脚的细条儿。虽不健壮结实，却颇有些威严，然则威严太过，就缺乏了几分女性特有的妩媚。她和赫尔加穿着款式相似的海军蓝大衣，领口两道金色的镶边，只欠了那蓬松松坠在下摆的狐狸皮草，显得过于细脚伶仃，黑色半高跟的漆皮鞋钉子似的戳在地上。  
艾丽卡•雷德尔，娘家姓辛德曼。她素来自豪自己眼光之锐利，譬如现在，她一眼就可看出，坐在自己斜对面前方的女人出身不凡，尽管她从头到脚别无任何修饰，艾丽卡就是能断定她身世优越。  
这鹰一样敏锐的眼对她的人生助益良多，不靠着这一双眼睛，她也不会在未婚夫的葬礼上一眼觅中未来的丈夫。倘若不寻中他，自己也不会是堂堂海军中将夫人。然而眼睛能为她选出良人，却不能告诉她未来的祸福。现在她的丈夫正在接受秘密法庭的审判，艾丽卡感觉自己在抛一枚硬币，五指并拢，盖在上面，在手没有移开前谁也不知道最后的结果。正面朝上，有惊无险。背面朝上，人头落地。  
艾丽卡从不为丈夫担惊受怕，她知道他有自信处理好一切，尤其是当他出门时，他和自己说过，要对他有信心。然而鉴于他曾经参加过政变的不清白的历史，此次又是卷入了暗杀德高望重的国防军总司令泽克特将军的阴谋中，艾丽卡唯恐他不能全身而退。她那勃勃的野心全系于丈夫一身，她不能看他跌落下去，连带着自己跟着滚进泥水里。  
可是一个女人在这种事体上究竟是没什么用处的。纵然腹中有千般妙计，万般锦绣，她的一只高跟鞋也绝无踏进海军部大楼的可能性。到底还要看男人自己，一旦男人行差踏错，所连累的人里却要有女人。思及此处，艾丽卡一时心头灰暗，竟羡慕起坐在车厢最前面，艳光招摇，恨不得人人注意到她身上那件新做的电蓝巴黎造绉丝长裙的女子。  
一看就知道是被男人包养着的年轻漂亮的女孩子。  
赫尔加也注意到了这个过分招摇的女子。照她看来，这女子便美得很有几分冶艳韵质和东欧风情。一张细巧的小脸，像闷在妆盒里许久的白粉扑子，额头稍显尖窄，眼睛却是长而媚的，随着眉毛往蓬松松的两鬓斜挑上去。一张单薄的小嘴被涂抹得红艳艳的，肆无忌惮地勾抹着笑纹。这也是应有之义：看看她的穿着打扮，年轻、美貌、富有，她一人全都拥有了。  
赫尔加的眼光是在贵族小姐堆中历练过的，不用问就看出这女人必然有个俄国姓氏，即便没有，她也会给自己编一个出来。  
要是埃尔丝•叶芙季莫夫知道了，恐怕也会赞扬她目光的敏锐。但是此刻她是注意不到这两个在她看来年华老去的女子的。她兀自为今日不得不乘坐电车，赶去菲比斯电影公司上班而恼火，即使身上这件新送来的鲜红的毛皮大衣都不能叫她欢喜半分。  
论起来这件事和自己不大有关联，但究竟不能昧着良心说全无联系。然而上帝作证，自己昨天不过是跟上级主管，好像叫什么伊森贝格，拌了几句嘴而已。他自去辞了职，与自己又有什么相干？为着这一点小事，硬要把自己叫去公司里。连着两天去上班，这可是一件大大的苦差！  
想到这里，埃尔丝感觉自己包裹在鸵鸟皮鞋里的脚趾都在隐隐作痛。她扁着嘴咬着牙，发誓一回去就要把这双新鞋扔进垃圾桶，不是巴黎买来的东西就是不经用。一只白麂皮手套被她脱下来又戴回去，刻意露出里面三寸宽的金刚石手镯。  
她是个顶爱娇爱玩的人，若不是男人劝她要有份工作，显出几分独立的精神，她是决计不要出来上班的。幸而男人爱她，给她找的公司并不要求坐班，只消她偶尔露露面，便按月给她工资。  
她知道，他们的公司指着自己的男人要钱呢，得了自己恰似得了个活宝贝。大家各取所需，相安无事该多好。可那个伊森贝格偏要在人前指责自己无所事事，尸位素餐，平白下了自己的面子。他辞职了事，这笔账自己却要记到菲比斯公司的头上。这倒霉的公司，迟早有一天是要倒闭的！  
她发着狠愤愤诅咒着。耳边两颗蓝宝石耳坠随着她过大的动作风摆杨柳一般打着晃，不稳重的做派很叫赫尔加和艾丽卡瞧不上眼。  
穷人乍富最叫两种人看不上——祖上阔过的世家和自诩清高的中产。赫尔加和艾丽卡各占其一。幸好车子一停稳，埃尔丝便跺着脚跳下车，娇娇娆娆地扭着臀走开来，免叫两人更加生厌。  
电车再停一站，艾丽卡也走了下来。沿着兰德维尔运河走下来，很容易就能看到显眼的指挥部大楼。新古典主义的风格，砖红的屋顶，浅杏黄色的墙壁，体制庄严，朴素大方，它伫立在此超过了十五个年头，迎来送走的海军总司令，哦不，重建海军之后改叫海军总指挥了，足足有七位。  
艾丽卡站在大楼的阴暗处，盯着二楼的某一扇窗子发呆，也许她的丈夫就坐在玻璃后面接受质询。她的鞋尖轻轻向后移，最后转身离去。这个地方不是属于女人的战场，艾丽卡不愿在此逗留太久。  
尤其是太阳西沉，残辉消逝之后，这条大路会陡然变得阴森骇人，仿佛黑暗中有无数陷阱，树与树之间的方洞幻化成漆黑的墓穴。听说罗莎•卢森堡在被杀害后，尸体就倾倒在兰德维尔河中。  
转过几条街，熙熙攘攘的人群川流不息，汽车、电车、搬运车把街道挤得水泄不通，就像一个腰围二十八英寸的姑娘硬要把自己挤进二十二英寸的束身衣里似的。这才是艾丽卡熟悉的，属于女人的战场。  
她走进一家商店，仔细挑选了一瓶价格适中，品质不错的香槟，细心地请售货员为她打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。这瓶酒她要晚上等自己的丈夫来打开，庆祝他安然无恙，躲过一劫。艾丽卡从不相信自己的丈夫会因为这点小事而倒下，如果他是，自己当初就不会选择他。  
夹着纸包走在街上，艾丽卡并不急着回公寓。她熟门熟路地拐进邮局，买了一沓信纸。海军中恪守的传统礼仪多如牛毛，一个不慎有所错漏，都会招致暗中的嗤笑。幸而艾丽卡从不犯这样的错，譬如往来的信纸只能用纯白或象牙白，即使手边那米黄色暗菱格纹的信纸再雍容大气，她也不曾赏给它一个眼角。  
她捏着笔，就站在邮局对着落地窗的桌子旁，飞快地写下几行早已打过数遍腹稿的话：  
“特蕾莎芳鉴：  
别来瞬经四载春秋，天南地北，人各一方，思念之情，不减反浓。虽鱼雁常通，然无由一聚，终不消怅惘之情。幸今日蒙事，恰至柏林，冒昧致书，以求相见。愚夫故友，暌违日久，拳念殊殷勤，或祈一聚，以慰相思。书不尽言，伫候复音。  
恭颂俪安！”  
艾丽卡•雷德尔”  
放下笔来，艾丽卡又把信反复默念几遍，确定绝无半点纰漏后，直接封入信封。她掏出写在记事本上的地址，抄了上去，然后落下了收件人的姓名——特蕾莎•魏格纳。


	3. chapter 2

门铃声叮咚叮咚响了一阵，暂且无人来开门。赫尔加的教养也不允许她急着按第二遍，于是她稍往后一步，转而去看褐色木门旁边，罗马灰墙上悬挂的黄铜名牌。被风雨褪掉了亮澄澄的颜色，黑色的字母像晕开了似的，幸而还辨认得清楚，一笔一划——沃尔夫冈•魏格纳。

“霍尔岑多夫小姐。”

开门的人却不是她表哥，而是表哥的夫人。滴粉搓酥的圆脸上笑靥盈盈，希腊式端正秀丽的鼻子下一张小而肥圆的口，温柔又敦厚。特蕾莎，娘家姓基尔克，论起来也是她表哥的另一个表妹，只不过自己是母系这边的，她是父系那边的。除了当日她表哥婚礼，她们就再没好好见过几面，不亲近实属正常。

“魏格纳夫人。”

指着昔日的情敌，赫尔加也叫不出“表嫂”这么亲热的称呼。她端凝地笑着，嘴角标准地上挑，笑不露齿，礼貌之至。

“沃尔夫冈等你很久了。”

特蕾莎不是个多话且善于应酬的人，参加聚会时除却一点寒暄客套，更多的时候都是笑吟吟地听着，至多应几声“嗳”、“哟”。偏是如此，在一群口角伶俐的太太里更显敦厚，反倒人人都和她要好。

“劳您久候，路上堵了一会儿车，来得迟了，是我的不是。”

赫尔加随在她身后进了门，换上鞋往客厅走去。特蕾莎那生了四个孩子而圆胖的腰身包裹在淡绿充呢的长裙里，把眼下时兴的宽松款式都撑得鼓绷绷起来。赫尔加注意到她耳边一对玻璃翠水滴吊坠在渐已西斜的阳光下忽明忽暗。

经过客厅时，特蕾莎却没有停下，反倒引着她往书房走去。赫尔加的心里忽然明悟了什么，又忽然怅然若失了什么——能在书房里谈的事，绝对是和风花雪月，男女之情不相干的。

赫尔加一时又在想见到表哥以后要怎样开口，多年未见，该是生疏了，还是反倒更亲厚了？她不知道。只知道一脚踏进书房，看到那个男人逆着光朝自己浅浅一笑时，她就已经什么话都说不出来了。

他们谁也不肯先开口，仿佛这是一场事关尊严的比赛，开口的那方先输。赫尔加微湿着一双眼打量沃尔夫冈•魏格纳。许多年不见，他们不生疏，也不亲厚，只是老了。

他和自己印象中的不大一样：头发稀朗了，眉目威严了，口角胡髭都显出几分愤世嫉俗，诚然他还是英俊的，只是较之青年时期肃杀之气重了。她猜自己在他眼里也和年少时不同，只是究竟怎么个不同法，她也无心探究去了。

到底是特蕾莎为他们解了围，她轻轻扯一扯丈夫的衣袖，后者这才恍然回神，低低地唤了一声：“表妹。”

赫尔加忽然释然了：他先开口，可他没输，他有太太，是自己输了。她偏一点头，盯着那灰绿的绒线地毯，不肯去看魏格纳的眼，心知自己这行为小家子气了，但口中依旧只轻轻应了一声：“嗳……”

随后还是觉得不妥，到底补上了一声：“表哥。”

“亲戚之间，不该如此生疏的。我去给你们倒点咖啡来，霍尔岑多夫小姐要加糖加奶吗？”

特蕾莎按着丈夫坐下。对于赫尔加，她不敢假装熟稔地充表嫂的架子，生怕惹到这位大小姐，坏了丈夫的大事，因而只有笑容愈见殷勤。

“她只喝黑咖啡的，别给她乱加东西进去。”

魏格纳突然说了这么一句，赫尔加的心忽的一松：他竟还记得自己年少时的习惯，这就足可叫一个女人感动了。只是他不知道，自己现在已经改了习惯，愿意多多放些糖。生活的苦吃多了，没必要在饮料上也吃。

一两口咖啡落肚，听到骨瓷小杯和托盘轻轻一碰的叮当声，赫尔加知道，重头戏要来了。她挺直腰板，仪态端好，静候魏格纳开口。后者却有些坐立不安，看起来难为情得很，嘴唇嗫嚅几遍才慢慢说了出来：

“我此次是有一事相求的，只是难以启齿。”

“请表哥明说。”

赫尔加的目光滑到窗外，天空不知何时阴暗下来，要落雪了。

魏格纳喟然叹息一声，又紧紧咬住嘴唇，沉默了良久。他终于开始说话时声音又轻又缓，一个不注意就会漏掉几个词：

“请问表妹，现在和姨夫生前的同僚下属，还有来往吗？”

“这些年的生活琐碎，全靠其他叔伯顾念旧情，帮忙周全。”

“表妹可愿为我从中斡旋，请他们捐弃前嫌，襄助于我？”

这句话落在赫尔加耳朵里，恰如冬日里的一声闷雷。下一秒，雪花纷纷而落，抖棉扯絮一般。路，很快就看不见了。

“表哥逗趣了。昔日拒绝的事，现在十数年也过去了。旧事重提，惹人笑话。”

赫尔加端起咖啡轻轻抿了一口，苦涩入喉，把心口沁染出了更为深沉的苦痛。

“当日是我的错，耽误你蹉跎至今……”

魏格纳掩饰一般吞下一大口咖啡，仿佛吞下的是火烧火燎的烈酒。

“是我自己不愿嫁人，愿意自在些，和表哥有何干系？表哥自作多情了。”

赫尔加的神情沉郁如窗外呼啸的风雪，双眼微微合起，往事一幕幕涌上心头。

彼时她还是无忧无虑的霍尔岑多夫家的大小姐。虽然只是养女，但霍尔岑多夫元帅本就是她的亲姑父。由于她父亲早逝，母亲无心抚养两个女儿，她们便被无儿无女的姑父一家收为养女，改了姓氏，快快活活地长大成人。

养父曾经两度出任海军总司令，在军中也算颇有权势。这样的身份不得不为身后事考虑，两个养女不足以捍卫他在军中的地位，但若有个才华横溢，能力出众的养子或者女婿，那就大不一样了。这种情况下，意气风发，年轻气盛的魏格纳少校就入了他的眼。

魏格纳是养父的亲外甥，他能进入海军，靠的也是养父的影响力。养父当时的设想很好：魏格纳正可作他的继承人，承袭他的海军中的衣钵和人脉，标志便是他娶了自己。对此，自己是没有意见的，一个颇有才华，又有些生性不羁的英俊男人，还是知根知底的亲表哥，谁能不爱呢？

然而这人人得利的想法竟然碰了壁，谁也不曾想到魏格纳是个如此恃才傲物的人，决不肯受人一丁点摆布。他不仅一口回绝了婚事，还立即寻了一位夫人结婚，更讽刺的是，娶的还是一位远房表妹。养父自然是动了大气，两方几乎是彻底翻脸，再不往来。

再然后，便是继与海军国务秘书提尔皮茨元帅不和后，养父再度和陆军最高指挥官兴登堡元帅不和，被迫以海军元帅的身份退休荣养。没过多久，他便郁郁离世，无人接掌的家族一路衰颓下去，直到如今。

这一切，全拜眼前这个男人所赐。赫尔加的手指在咖啡杯的白色手柄上轻轻拂动着，专心致志：

“当日表哥弃如敝履的东西，今天怎么又想起要来取走了？”

她这句话本当到此为止，又礼貌又婉转，拒绝之意又明显。只可惜到底不曾忍住，添上了一句：

“谁家的权力能像银行保险柜里的珠宝，一存数十年？”

反倒显得讽刺意味太过了些。

魏格纳低垂着眼眸，露出一个别扭的笑，很有几分绝望的味道。他的手指按在了眉心处，沉沉地吐出一口气，眼角终于染上了衰老的疲态：

“世事难料，连我自己都不知道我会走到这个地步……”


	4. Chapter 3

大公司大抵是一个样子的，像精巧模子里扣出来的糕点。除却纹样不同，其他细节少有不相似的：

一概是光溜溜的塑胶地板，亮晶晶擦得极其干净，边角有几块黑泥印子，非得用手指甲抠才能去除；墙壁是白的，像坐监牢一般；普通职员一律是粗脚桌子，上面堆着各种文件报告和杂七杂八的小东西；椅子上假作阔气地包着棉料的假丝绒，半灰半蓝的，破了一两只角，露出几丝填充的棉絮来。

但埃尔丝的办公桌与他们的都不一样。

胡桃木的桌子黑油油的，左上角闲情逸致地摆着一盆天冬草。在她不在公司的时候肯定有人定期给它浇水，因为草叶已经像香藤般地密密垂了下来，旺盛的很。与天冬草并排的是一只精致的墨水盒，一个小巧玲珑的月份牌，旁边黄铜画框里还放着一幅克拉姆斯柯依的得意之作《无名女郎》的复制品。

埃尔丝拿着这画摆弄了一阵，想起自己因为喜欢画中贵妇的服饰，还缠着自己的男人买了件相似的皮衣。她的手边附庸风雅地摆了一本书，第二十八页夹了一张书签，这书签就从未往后移动过哪怕一页。她百无聊赖地打着哈欠，甚至懒得注意其他员工是如何忙忙碌碌，来回进出的，一心只想快点熬到下班，结束这要命的酷刑。

然而总有人不叫她好好歇着，经理那八成失了恋，工作上还挨过骂的女秘书吊着一张丧气不已的脸，拖着长腔来叫她去经理办公室。那语气颇有几分居高临下的蔑视，埃尔丝心头恼火。

她当然知道这是因为对方自诩独立自强的新女性，对自己这种荣辱系于男人一身的传统女人抱着莫大的敌意。若是平时，埃尔丝是懒怠和她计较的，但今天她心情不好，便决定要蓄意报复一番，反正她知道经理找自己是为了什么。

“叶芙季莫夫小姐，”经理可不像他的秘书那样丧着脸，毫不掩饰对埃尔丝的轻蔑。他反倒热热情情地迎上来，从嘴角到眼角都堆满了过分夸张的笑容，“见到您真令人高兴，您还是那样美丽……”

“可我不高兴，”埃尔丝截断经理的话头，丝毫不顾及对方眼里闪过的一丝阴翳，“到底有什么要紧事您非要我今天也来上班？伊森贝格分明是自己辞职……”

“哎哟哟，您提那个扫兴的家伙做什么？他是自己心胸狭隘，想不开才会辞职的，”经理笑容可掬地请埃尔丝坐下，亲手为她端来了一杯热腾腾的咖啡，正经货色，不是蒲公英根之类的代用品，“您大可不必为他感到困扰，公司人等对他深恶痛绝，早就有让他走人的意思了！”

埃尔丝并不理会对方谄媚的言辞，她自顾自地端起咖啡抿了一口，故作风雅地翘起自己染着蔻丹的小拇指，摆出一副似笑非笑的神情，等着经理自己开口。后者嘬了一阵牙花子，到底咬着两腮的肉笑起来：

“是这样的，现在经济形势看似一片大好，可电影公司的日子都不大好过，何况咱们公司经济实力并不是一等一的雄厚。前不久刚拍完《黑桃皇后》，回本还要一个周期。这段空档期能不能烦请您在罗曼先生面前美言几句，为公司再注入些许资金？谁都知道罗曼先生最听您的劝解，如果您肯开一开尊口，公司上下都对您感激不尽……”

埃尔丝不紧不慢地品着咖啡，任凭经理从各个方面对她一派吹捧。不是不知道这些话不尽不实，但实在是听了心头舒坦。她端足了架子，把说得口干舌燥的经理晾在一边，专心致志地欣赏自己手指上光头极足的钻戒，亮闪闪的，怎么看怎么好看。直到舌灿莲花的经理都开始词穷力竭，她才抬一抬下巴，赏光地答了一句：

“那我便和他说一说，但他肯不肯答应却不是我能管得了的了。”

“有您一句美言便足够了。”

经理谦卑地干笑着，擦了擦额头的细汗。殊不知埃尔丝的架子还没有端够：

“可要我说话有个条件。”

“您请讲，如果是这个月的奖金，您请放心，一定按时发到您的账户……”

“谁稀罕那几个臭钱？”红艳艳的嘴角撇一撇，一双媚眼隔着淡青色的玻璃盯上了在外间噼啪打字的女秘书，“我要她走人。”

“可她一直勤勤恳恳，工作从无半点纰漏……”

经理额前的汗越来越多了。

“我就是不喜欢她，她不走我就不和罗曼说。”

红指甲点在唇边，似笑非笑的神情又一次浮现出来，矫揉又任性。而经理也已下定了决心，笑容又一次堆了满脸，撑平了每一道褶皱：

“既然是叶芙季莫夫小姐的要求，那您放心，明天您就不用看见她了。”

“谁还要连着上三天班呀？要活活累死人的。”

黑色的高跟戳在塑胶地板上，留下一串沉闷的笃笃声。确认那个女人确已离去，经理终于撕下了谄媚的面具，跳着脚压着嗓子破口大骂起来：

“贱人，烂货！以为自己是个什么玩意儿？不过是个难民营里逃出来的婊子，仗着傍上了罗曼就敢在这里作威作福！我就擦亮眼睛等着看你以后怎么死！”

发泄了一通后，他咕咚咚灌下一整杯凉咖啡，平静了一下表情，松了松领带，这才朝外间喊了一声自己的女秘书：

“克里斯塔，你进来！”

晚餐很丰盛，南瓜夹心的烘糕，切得大小均匀的面包，一片片的火腿。艾丽卡此时正盯着锅子里煮着鸡蛋的，上下翻滚的水，一串串鱼眼般密集的水泡呼啦啦涌上来。她专心致志地盯着，仿佛水中翻滚的不是几只鸡蛋，而是她丈夫浮沉的命运。

已经是晚上八点钟了，他还没有回来，是有事耽搁，是路上堵车，还是……他根本被法庭宣判有罪了？这个想法叫艾丽卡心神不宁起来，她对丈夫固然有无限的信心，但世事难料，他们夫妇到底不是料事如神，哪能事事猜中旁人的想法？倘若真的出了岔子……她一时想得入了神，鸡蛋便煮得过了头。

幸而蛋壳轻微的炸裂声唤回了艾丽卡的神智，她慌忙关了炉子，又忙手忙脚地垫了湿布去端锅，一不小心左手食指擦在了滚热的边沿，烫红了一片。她反倒生出一股狠劲，咬着牙把锅放到桌上，这才把手指浸在冷水中，口中嘶嘶抽着冷气。

这时门锁一阵响动，然后是嘎吱一声，喀嚓的关门声，接着是窸窸窣窣脱掉大衣挂在衣架上的声响，公文包接触木头柜面的轻响，柜面皮鞋脱下时碰到地板的咔哒声，最后是拖鞋软绵绵的动静。

雷德尔先生回来了。

“你回来了。”艾丽卡从厨房里探出头招呼着，手里正捧着下午刚买回来的香槟。她巧妙地托着它，让冰凉的瓶身冰着自己的手指。

“唔。”

埃里希•雷德尔从不是一个多话的人，他这个习惯叫同僚放心的同时也叫他们疏远。但他自己倒认为这是个好习惯，值得发扬光大，因此把它一直带到了家里。

“我的丈夫总是凯旋而归。”

开瓶器是早就准备好的，雷德尔一眼就能看出来。

“在历经艰难险阻，曲折惊心之后。”

“值得庆祝不是吗？”

她朝他晃晃酒瓶，有点邀功的意思，然而对方不为所动：

“不过是前进道路上一道抬腿即可跨越的沟渠，值得庆祝吗？”

“你说得对，一桩小事而已。”

艾丽卡从不当面忤逆自己的丈夫，她干脆利落地收起香槟，请他尝一尝自己手艺的同时把尚且红肿的手指藏在了身后。

“何况你应该对我更有信心，作为我的妻子。”

雷德尔并不急着落座用餐，他在身后五斗橱的抽屉里翻找着，不一会儿便取出一盒缓解烫伤的药膏。艾丽卡红了脸，为自己的毛手毛脚和不能处变不惊而羞愧：

“以后再不会了。”

“无论何时，要记得我可以掌控局面。”

清凉的药膏淡绿色的，敷在红肿的皮肤上。雷德尔涂抹得专心致志，气定神闲。他在秘密法庭上也是如此的表现，调查委员会那点非难的程度和给艾丽卡涂药是等同的，他从未放在心上过。

“记住了。”

现在夫妻二人终于可以坐下来享用迟来的晚餐了。雷德尔凝视着手中浅黄绵密的蛋黄，不动声色地把煮得过老的蛋咽下去，心头升起一丝浅淡的失望：几年夫妻，她竟然还不能全然无所托地信任自己……

然而日子总是要过下去的，谁还会为了这点小事换一个夫人呢？何况雷德尔是吃过这方面苦头的。

夜幕愈发深沉，都市归于沉寂。煤气灯夺走了星斗的光亮，照在街道上，把人的影子拉成长长的一道。一道木门悄然打开，不免因为门轴锈蚀而吱呀了一声，引来几声狗吠和人的喝止。沃尔夫冈•魏格纳的黄铜门牌在灯光下更显得明暗不定，字迹一片模糊。

赫尔加身姿端正地走出来，一步步向车站走去，一个回头都不曾留给站在门口，静静望着她背影的魏格纳。

她只停下来仰头看了看清切切的银河，那仿佛许多薄薄的棉絮堆在一起似的。偶然间一颗流星，像荧光似的划过夜空，坠落下去，消失在黑暗中。


	5. Chapter 4

电车里是安静的，街面上也是安静的。乘客是安静的，行人也是安静的。对于电车里的人来说，这里设备虽然简陋，但较之家中拥挤的居住环境，似乎还要更舒适一些。

赫尔加依旧是双手交叠着放在膝上，端庄矜贵得如一尊供人瞻仰的圣女像。她的口角习惯性地含着笑意，内心却是不欢喜的。她透过那淡青色的车窗玻璃往外看去，隔着朦朦胧胧的一层，圆而白的月亮变成了模糊湿黄的一团，像一滴落在绸缎上晕开的泪渍。

她到底是答应了表哥的请求，然而全是为着表哥的求恳吗？好像是又好像不是。她垂下头，一只手摆弄起手包小小的金属拉链。那里面有一只鸡皮小粉镜，她想拿出来照一照自己的神情，看看是不是有几分凄惶？

但是她不能，没有哪个贵族小姐会在电车上公然检视自己的妆容。虽说现在贵族不若过去金贵了，可有句话怎么说来着？“倒人不倒架”。自己就是霍尔岑多夫家最后的架子，一块镶金嵌银的门面。

她继续望着月亮，恍惚记得许多年前，也是同样的月亮。自己穿着蓝白条纹的亚麻布罩衫，肩背上披着一条藏蓝的水手领，腰上束着一条腰带，故意扎得紧紧的，显出一袅过分纤细的腰肢。

桌子上摊着一绞绞毛线和一团团丝线，五彩斑斓，缤纷杂乱。她要为附近教堂做一条毯子，好铺在祭台上。低头做了好一阵针线，脖子一时酸胀起来。于是她把坠着一根蓝线的大针往前襟上一别，站起身活动手脚。

忽然妹妹英格活泼泼地跳进来：“姐姐，你看谁来啦？”

多尴尬呀，让他看见自己穿着男孩子样式的罩衫，胸前滑稽地荡悠着一根线。自己臊得满脸通红，候补军官魏格纳却笑得眉目舒朗：

“表妹这样倒是很俏皮，一起到花园里散散步吧。”

然后他们便在月色下漫步。深沉的树影交织着银色的月光，枝条柔软分明。正是蔓藤开花的季节，缕缕的清香和园子里其他的芬芳混杂在一起，恍如进入了东方的香料园。自己安静地走在他身旁，听他和自己讲述他们在校时，是怎么在周末驾着帆船出行玩耍的。埃肯弗德湾是他们最爱的目的地。

“……这当然是因为那里有温德拜庄园啊。主人热情好客不说，还有一共九个漂亮女儿，”他这个人不管说什么都是眉飞色舞的，一件自己本该吃醋的事都叫他说得妙趣横生，“所以我猜你一点不意外，现在我们常去的几个人里已经有四个都和他家女儿订婚了。”

“你倒没有。”

“我是个例外，还有雷德尔，他也没有。”

……

恍恍惚惚间，那个和自己谈笑的青年的脸，与现在那愤世嫉俗的中年的脸重叠在一起，眉目依稀，神态全不似旧时：

“表妹，我已经被人逼到了悬崖上，一步也后退不得了。”

“怎么会？”

“岑克尔和我谈过，要求我退役，给年轻人腾腾位置。”

他说这话时压抑着抱负不得施展的愤懑。他固然正值盛年，可作为一个少将来说，那就已经开始老了。如果近期不能更进一步，的确到了该给年轻人让路的年纪。

然而若是他平日里没有在海军中树敌无数，怕是也轮不到他提前退休：

“海军总指挥怎么突然和你提退役？”

“他和雷德尔曾是同僚，八成是雷德尔和他说了什么。那家伙素来嫉恨我，想必要借机逼我退役！”

“所以？”

自己知道雷德尔。参加过政变，一度被闲置，还能到头来咸鱼翻身，当上波罗的海基地司令的人，不可能不给人留下印象。

“不成功便成仁！只有放手一搏这一条路可走了。要么成为海军总指挥，执掌海军，要么提前退休，卷铺盖走人。”

“我明白了。”

这番话委实说得豪气干云，然而到底不是青年时的意气风发，倒像是被逼到墙角的猛兽，只能亮出爪子奋力一搏，连叫声都显出几分声嘶力竭的凄厉。

“往昔种种，都是我负你良多。请表妹看在昔日的情分上，捐弃前嫌，助我一臂之力。”

谁能想到呢？昔日拒婚时高昂的头颅，今日终于低下了。然而赫尔加没有胜利的喜悦，反倒浮起了一抹突如其来的哀伤：都是无常的世事，逼着一个曾经最骄傲的人卑微下去，开始捡起曾经最不屑一顾的权术。

隔了许多年的辛酸苦楚看过来，果然还是少年时的月色更饱满动人些。

埃尔丝此时看着的是同一轮月亮。只不过她不坐在电车上，而是坐在垫了亚麻坐垫的飘窗上。今夜的月色当真好，流水一样倾泻在大地上，泼洒进窗子，像一层上好的牛乳，又像女人面上的脂粉，白馥馥香喷喷。

她早安排了母亲和女儿睡下，自己换了一件橙红缀黑圆点的长裙，翘着一只脚静静等候着。绣金拖鞋在她的脚尖上一荡一荡的。

时钟敲过十一下，公寓的门轻声打开，刻意放轻的脚步让埃尔丝一下子活泛起来，她从飘窗上欢跳下来，带着不符合年龄的纯然的娇憨，趿拉着拖鞋快步迎出去。她的男人回来了。

瓦尔特•罗曼海军上校一眼就看到了自己活泼娇艳的小情人，他不禁露出了一个轻松的笑容，顺势揽住了她的腰，和她一同往卧室走去：

“老夫人和孩子都睡了？”

“嗳，早睡下了。你今天回来得晚。”

“国防部找我有点事，耽搁了。”

“要吃点什么吗？或者喝点葡萄酒？”

埃尔丝一边问着，一边动作麻利地为罗曼脱下大衣，除了皮带，松了领带。

“大半夜的，快别张罗了。麻烦不说，弄出动静看把她们吵醒了。”

罗曼由着埃尔丝伺候，从上到下欣赏她全新的行头，像是欣赏自己用心打扮出的漂亮娃娃。谁能想到，自己从难民营里随手挑出来的女人现在竟全然是个贵妇人了呢？

有钱人的乐趣从不在挥霍财富，而是在于塑造。翻转摆弄，随手那么一拨，就让一个人的人生轨迹完全改变。这才是真正的乐趣。

“公司里那个和我吵架的主管离职了。”

眼看罗曼坐在了床边，埃尔丝就势矮下了身子，把脑袋搁在他的膝上，让他抚摸自己蓬蓬软软的秀发。

“一个主管而已，掀不起什么风浪，不必担忧，不是什么大事。”

“我们经理让我和你说，想求你为公司再注入些资金。”

红艳艳的指甲刮搔着男人的大腿，挑逗似的用了点力。

“唔，这事我知道了。过几天我去和董事会的那些人谈谈。”

感觉到女人鲜嫩青春的手指划过自己初现老态的皮肤，欲念随之而起。罗曼握住女人的肩，后者菟丝花一般地攀附上来。那复古奢华气息浓厚的绣花床帐一阵摇动，像波涛汹涌的海浪，重重拍击在礁石上，粉身碎骨地复又落回到海里。

钟敲了十二下。

雷德尔夫妇背对背躺在床上，忽然步调一致地翻了个身，换成了脸对脸，彼此都睁着一双在黑暗中晶亮的眼眸。

“以后我们还会面临这样的处境吗？到需要上法庭的地步？”

率先开口的还是艾丽卡，她向来不指望雷德尔会主动和她说一件事，除非他相当高兴或是格外暴怒。

“不会，”雷德尔的回答笃定得仿佛确信无疑，艾丽卡由衷地松了一口气，“我再不会让自己如此狼狈。”

“你知道的，我总会站在你身后。”

“我知道。”

否则自己也不会选她做妻子，冒着风险。想到这里，雷德尔到底对她多了几分温情：被自己精心挑选，左右计算后捧回家的宝贝，即使有那么些不尽如人意之处，也还是可人爱的。

“但你是否想过，此次你被牵连审判，全是因为准军事组织，尤其是‘勒温菲尔德旅’被卷入反对泽克特的阴谋所致。这种情况下，真的要让勒温菲尔德本人留在你身边继续充当参谋长吗？”

艾丽卡从被子下伸出手去，握住了雷德尔的手。他停了几秒钟才回握过来，温暖的，叫艾丽卡放松的。她不由得在枕头上蹭了蹭，整个人松弛了下来：女人，究竟是要有个男人来依靠的，她的荣华富贵，骄傲自尊，都从他身上来。倘若他再肯听听自己的话，那便更好不过了。

“你是跟着我参加过勒温菲尔德的婚礼的，莫非你忘了谁是他的新太太？”

雷德尔的话音里有一丝揶揄，艾丽卡又一次为自己思虑不周而脸上发烧起来。

她当然记得勒温菲尔德的婚礼是怎样的盛况空前，谁叫他娶的是昔日声名赫赫的德意志帝国宰相俾斯麦的孙女？那大约是海军中最盛大的婚礼了：宾客云集，欢声笑语，喧喧嚷嚷，煞有介事，完全让人忽略了新娘其实是个二手货——她是二婚的。

艾丽卡动了动手脚，心不在焉地想起那晚堪比宫廷火炬舞会的奢华舞会。香槟像小溪一般流淌，一匣匣赫费尔公司的糖果不要钱似的拿出来。冯•勒温菲尔德家族有钱有名望，俾斯麦家族更胜一筹，一桩门当户对的好婚事，平空给勒温菲尔德添了许多助力。

一个好太太，正是男人成功路上的阶梯。

“留着他是有用的，”见艾丽卡久久不出声，雷德尔便知道她想明白了。于是他松了手，又一次翻转过去，“何况以他命名的准军事组织卷入这样的阴谋里，我看他的军事生涯也不会太长久。”

艾丽卡沉默地点点头，忽然又想起对方看不到，于是轻轻嗯了一声，朝着雷德尔的脊背安静地闭上了双眼。

而此时，库菲尔施腾达姆大街正是最喧嚣热闹的时候。这里是轻浮中心，放荡中心和邪恶中心，谁都能在此找到乐子。只有一个人例外——正坐在酒吧里闷头喝酒的前菲比斯公司主管伊森贝格。

他无心去看酒吧里上演的诱人欲望的表演：一个男人裸露着细长的双腿，挂着被撕破的衬衫，在探戈舞曲中任凭两个穿着红皮靴短礼服的女人鞭打。

他只顾着把一杯又一杯的烈酒灌进喉咙，来不及吞咽的几滴顺着腮边流下来。末了他把酒杯咚的一声掼在桌上，怨怒之气几乎把橡木台面砸出一个洞。

有个人坐在角落里观察他很久了。现在他行动了起来，站起身，朝着伊森贝格走去：

“请为这位先生再上一杯威士忌，记在我账上。”


	6. Chapter 5

夜越发浓了，渐渐起了夜雾。酒吧白融融的外墙化在了雾气里，招揽客人的彩灯也融成了一团团飘忽不定的色彩。绿色的，啤酒瓶底一般的窗格子里晃动着昏暗的灯光，绿幽幽的，像苦艾酒里的冰块。不知过了多久，冰块也化了。

伊森贝格很不喜欢苦艾酒，嫌它过于烈性。但现在他要的就是一醉解千愁的快活，所以也不多做挑剔了。他一口一口地喝着，像在吮吸金属纽扣，直到一杯酒见了底，才抬起眼斜睨着坐在自己身旁的男人：

“您有什么想问的就尽管开口吧，但要告诉我您的身份。我猜您早知道了我的底细，我们礼尚往来。”

伊森贝格的开门见山反倒让对方踌躇起来。这是个其貌不扬的男子：深褐色的头发，圆圆的，略显浮肿的苍白的脸，眼睛下面挂着常年熬夜的青黑眼袋，鼻子短粗，嘴巴往里瘪着。简而言之，前脚扔到人群里，后脚就再也翻找不出来了。

他思量着，犹豫着，暗暗做着心理斗争，到底是想写一篇惊世骇俗的大新闻的念头占了上风。他清了清嗓子，做出一副友好的姿态伸出了右手，另一只手则亮了亮证件：

“库尔德•温克尔，《柏林日报》经济版的记者。”

“那很好，大报纸，资金雄厚。只是您找错了人，您该去采访些大公司的高管，而不是在一个落魄的倒霉鬼身上浪费时间。”

眼看伊森贝格喝完最后一滴酒，温克尔忙做手势要酒保再送一杯来。借着把新酒杯推过去的机会，他凑近对方，故作神秘地压低了嗓音：

“我计划写一篇关于德国电影业衰落的文章，菲比斯公司是我重点考察的对象。只是这公司叫我越看越不明白。”

“有什么不明白的？您是搞经济的记者，该对现在的经济形势有所了解。看似一片大好，实则……啧啧。”

伊森贝格的话里含着浓浓的怨气。他近来寻觅新工作处处碰壁，方才真正看清了眼下这虚假繁荣，看似花团锦簇的情势。想到日后还不知道能不能寻到合适的工作，他的心情愈发苦闷下去，只好捏着酒杯以酒浇愁。

“菲比斯的经济状况很不对劲，我从没见过哪家公司几次游走于破产的边缘，又能奇迹般地起死回生的。它靠得可不是过人的票房。”

温克尔盯上菲比斯有一段时日，疑惑也日益加深。他当初不过是随手挑了几家财务状况略有疑点的公司，谁知现在似乎钓上了一条大鱼。他仿佛是在钻石矿脉里辛勤劳作的工人，忽然有一天挖出一块硕大的宝石，一时间满心都是成功的喜悦。他确信无疑，只要自己能撬开伊森贝格的嘴，菲比斯公司就将袒露出最大的秘密。

伊森贝格从鼻子里轻轻嗤了一声，出于对老东家处事不公的不满，以及寻找工作失利的微妙怨恨，他乐得向这个记者透露些许内情：

“那自然是因为有人及时注资的缘故。”

“这可不是一笔小钱，”温克尔悚然而惊，他在心里暗自计算一番，得出了一个天文数字，“某一个金主怕是不可能。这大约是某种组织行为，最有可能的便是政府。对，政府注资，只是政府为何会挑中菲比斯？”

温克尔的怀疑确有道理。菲比斯在一众电影公司里只能算中游水平，既不是最大的电影公司，也不是业绩最好的一个，何以赢得不知名金主的青眼呢？他的心暗自雀跃起来，像只在鸟巢中跃跃欲试地扑扇翅膀的鸽子，等待着一口咬住即将出现的香饵。

伊森贝格也没有辜负他的期望，他隐秘地微笑起来：

“若是您真敢把一切都写出来，我就把我知道的都告诉您，只看您有没有胆量。”

大新闻到手了！温克尔几乎从凳子上欢跳起来。他筹谋计划了好几个月，现在终于抓到了头绪，只有伸头往前的份儿，哪有临阵退缩的道理？何况“撑死胆大的，饿死胆小的”，要想出人头地，没几分胆气又怎能行？各行各业，莫不如此。

见温克尔一副喜上眉梢，洗耳恭听的模样，伊森贝格怀着报复的快感，把自己所知道的和盘托出：

“是否有政府在幕后操控我不知道，但我知道，从三年前开始，公司就秘密在接受外来注资。而这些钱都是一个叫罗曼的军官提供的。”

如果不是身在酒吧，不能太过张扬，温克尔现在就想掏出随身的笔记本，把每一句话都记得清清楚楚。他此刻一声不吭，下死命地把所有信息，尤其是名字，全都往脑子里写着，半点不敢遗漏。

这可是个爆炸性的新闻！电影公司、职业军官、秘密资金……自己要出大名了，要名留青史了！他一时间飘飘然起来，恍惚已经看到了一沓沓崭新的报纸，闻到了熟悉的油墨香……

“那是个什么样的人？”

“我这个级别的人从没见过他，大概只有董事会一级的常和他打交道，总之是个神龙见首不见尾的神秘人物。但他有个情妇，叫埃尔丝•叶芙季莫夫，就在我们公司。罗曼把她安排进来，占着一个岗位，每月领1000马克的薪水，还不用坐班。”

太棒了！这篇文章里再加进去美女的因素，阅读量会攀升不止一个档次的。

“那您和他的女人打过交道吗？”

“我被迫辞职就是拜她所赐，”伊森贝格不介意败坏一下埃尔丝所剩不多的名声，“她是个难民营里爬出来的俄国婊子，报道里一定要把这句话写进去。”

温克尔回到自己那逼仄的公寓时，脚步依旧是轻飘飘的。他知道自己理当缩进不大平整的桌椅里，赶紧炮制文章。可他坐不下来，兴奋把持着他的身体，让他在小屋里来来回回踱着步，嘴角上翘地欣赏着蟹壳青的天空。天空下面是紫红色屋顶的低矮房屋，远处的地平线上渐渐透出一丝晓色，天要亮了。

温克尔知道自己该抓紧时间休息，免得误了明天上班。但过度激荡的心情不容许他草草睡下，左右没有睡意，他索性凉水洗一把脸，拖出一脚不大稳当的椅子坐下，翻开一摞菲比斯公司历年的财报，细细研究起来。

艾丽卡向来起得很早。雷德尔起床本就早，她从来要比他起得更早。早有早的好处，可以独自一人倚靠在乌漆五斗橱旁，享受一支香烟，宁静又安适。她一天中也就这时候能抽一支烟。虽说现在女人抽烟是常有的事，但雷德尔看不惯，她便从不在他面前拿起烟。

艾丽卡喜欢看天空破晓时的颜色，一层蓝，一层绿，末了一层粉，一层红，渐次渲染上来，混为一谈，谁的画笔都画不出其中的妙处。这就和女人的一生似的，初起青涩，继而秾艳，终究是糊里糊涂凑合着过完一辈子……

她的目光落在旁边铺着白色桌布的桌上，那儿正中搁着一只蚌壳形宝石红的大碗，里面端端正正盛着一封回信。魏格纳夫人已经应允他们夫妇拜访了。只是不知道自己该如何劝说丈夫一同前往，他和魏格纳这个昔日好友，现在几乎是不共戴天的关系……

今天艾丽卡出神的时间有点久。窗外的街道上已经有了三三两两上早班的人，卧室里的雷德尔也有了动静。她慌了一跳，忙把剩着一点的烟卷扔进窗台上开得花团锦簇的一盆重瓣月季的花盆里。烟卷落在几片坠落的花瓣上，很快把它们烤黄了一块。

待雷德尔用过了早餐，艾丽卡才把信拿给他看。她是算计好的，一个人不甚饥饿的时候，脾气也会好些。但雷德尔依旧不肯轻易吐口，虽没动怒，却也嗤地冷笑一声：

“要你你去，你们夫人间的交际，不要拉扯上我。”

“这本就不是夫人间的交际，那一层的事我何尝拿来烦扰过你？”艾丽卡生怕他一怒之下把信撕了，隔着桌子探过身来把信抽了走，“无非是拿我们俩做个幌子，让你和魏格纳谈谈而已。”

“我和他有什么好谈的？”

雷德尔的笑容更加冷冽下来，又夹进去了三分讥讽。看他的架势，竟是要和魏格纳做一辈子死敌似的。

艾丽卡不得不叹一口气，好言好语地相劝：

“我实在不知你们之间有什么过不去的关节，你也从不与我说。但我知晓你们曾是极好的朋友，有这一段情谊在，做朋友总好过做敌人。自你海军档案局那样的清水衙门里起复至今，遇到的许多困难无不与你缺乏同僚相助有关。如果能和魏格纳和好如初，对你也是一件好事。”

“思想上的事情最难调和，只要他一日不放弃他那荒唐的理论，我们就一日没有言归于好的可能。”

艾丽卡本有几分把握劝服雷德尔，现在却有些不知所措起来。她嫁给雷德尔的时候晚，并不知悉雷德尔与魏格纳翻脸的端倪，只知道是因为魏格纳在战争期间交出的三篇报告，那其中涉及到一些顶复杂的海军理论，似乎还包含着对海军灵魂人物提尔皮茨元帅的批评。

听说本来时任雷德尔上司的冯•希佩尔将军是很欣赏魏格纳的理论的，要将他推荐给当时的海军参谋长巴赫曼上将。但正是雷德尔出面阻止，指出了理论中的一系列纰漏，成功拦下了希佩尔的举荐。自此以后，两人渐成死敌。

然而这些也只是艾丽卡凭借自己的聪明，从雷德尔以及其他人口中的只字片语中拼凑出的真相。个中真正的缘由，她从来都不知晓。正因如此，她才做出了误判——以为丈夫是可以和魏格纳和解的。

“但拜访事宜都定下来了，此时更改太过刻意。你就委屈委屈，和他谈谈吧。我听说魏格纳的理论很得青年军官的喜欢，想必也有些过人之处？”

艾丽卡换一个角度苦劝，雷德尔心头却是警铃大作：

“那些青年军官何尝接受过系统的参谋教育？他们在面对一套理论时，只知一味求新求奇，全不知那理论对他们来说宛若毒草！”

雷德尔当过海军教育总监，说到教育问题，语气不由得越来越重，像是在教训某个坐在对面的，不存在的年轻军官：

“有朝一日，我做了海军总指挥，第一件事就是要禁绝魏格纳的理论！除了在海军中制造混乱，他的理论根本全无用处！”

艾丽卡彻底放弃了，她只好安抚地拍拍丈夫的手：

“终归今天是要走一趟，到时如果话不投机咱们就早些告辞。我只有一点求你，千万不要让魏格纳看出你的敌意来。无论如何，面上的这一点情分还是要保留的，不然我日后就少了特蕾莎这一条消息渠道了。”

见雷德尔不甚情愿地应了，艾丽卡这才长松了一口气，捏着眉心的一点皮肉用力掐着，让自己松泛松泛。她收拾了碗碟端去厨房清洗。雷德尔跟着她站起身，并不去帮忙，而是慢慢踱到他早就注意到的，窗台上那盆开得赫赫扬扬的月季旁。手指在花瓣上轻轻拨拉几下，稳稳地捡出一只烟蒂来。他见怪不怪地把它丢进旁边的纸篓里，自己抄着手欣赏起了街景。

夫妻不就是这样的？总有一层绵白易破的纸隔在两人之间，你一根手指，我一根手指，隔着纸按在上面，大家默契地不把它戳破掉，免得日后换一张时要看到彼此更真实的面目。


	7. Chapter 6

上午天气还是一片晴好，中午却风云突变，下起了银丝细雪。街上所有的景物都在迷蒙中变成了淡烟流水的画景。淡灰色的天空下一栋栋淡黄淡红的房屋，淡白淡黑结了冰的街道，风中翻卷的淡蓝淡粉的电影海报，粘得不牢从墙上落了下来，掉在艾丽卡脚边。她避让不及，从大大的影片名《黑桃皇后》上踩了过去，留下一个湿漉漉的脚印。

魏格纳家的名牌在细雪后显得更加模糊不清，艾丽卡在口袋里搓了搓指尖，这才忍住了擦一擦它的冲动，让自己的手指落在了一旁的门铃上。

“艾丽卡，见到你真高兴。”

“特蕾莎，你的气色真好，看起来越发年轻了。”

“你这件墨绿的呢大衣挺阔的很，样子也好，新买的？”

“旧年的衣服，还是生汉斯前置办的。前几天收拾旧衣服的时候翻出来，试一试竟还能穿上，索性改了几针胡乱穿了。”

“真羡慕你，还能穿上姑娘时候的衣服。我那天找出来一件连衣裙，对着镜子一比划，自己有它两个粗，赶紧扔下了。沃尔夫冈在边上看着就是笑，生生气死个人。”

特蕾莎对着旁人话不多，对着艾丽卡倒是言语伶俐起来。丈夫间的交恶没有影响她和艾丽卡的友谊，她素来认为艾丽卡是个富于教养，待人和蔼的人。虽然两人的年纪相差极大，特蕾莎却很愿意和她多聊几句，一些夫妻间的趣事都乐于拿来和她分享。

相比夫人间的热络欢快，两个男人就显出了无比的冷淡。彼此躲避着对方的眼睛，对话也仅限于最简单的：

“来了。”

“唔。”

“进来坐。”

“嗯。”

“别理他们，让他们自己别扭去，咱们说咱们的话。”

特蕾莎大约是头疼丈夫的冷淡，想要上去劝几句。但艾丽卡及时截住了她，凑在她耳边轻轻摇摇头，面上笑嘻嘻的。特蕾莎便也止住了动作，跟着偷笑起来：

“真不知道他俩什么时候能好起来。跟你说，你别介意，就是我今早才和沃尔夫冈说你们要来拜访，你不知道他的脸色，臭得哟。”

“雷德尔也一样，所以我能想象到。”艾丽卡掩着口，仿佛在笑一般。但她那一双明灯似的眼睛八方不动，依然稳定地明亮着。她伸出手去，挽着特蕾莎的臂膊，两人好得一个人似的，嬉嬉笑笑地往里走。

自己的妻子一直叫自己的姓氏，这一点雷德尔早就习惯了。早前是因为两人的身份，兼着自己比她大了十二岁，叫名字总有些亲昵得不自在。于是没结婚前她端端正正地叫自己“雷德尔先生”，婚后也没改了称呼。自己反觉着这称呼很有几分庄重的意味，显得礼仪堂皇，便一直应承下来，并不考虑是否生分。

雷德尔这般守旧的人一直对礼仪有种过分的看重。比方说刚刚他和魏格纳之间默默无话时，他的目光就落在了自己妻子的身上。他一直看着她和特蕾莎亲亲热热地叙话，格外亲香地一同走进门去。直到看到她分毫不错地按照老礼节，把两张3.25x2.25英寸大小，象牙白的，印着“艾丽卡•雷德尔夫人”的访客名片投入玄关处的玻璃盘子里，他才在心里长长松了一口气，只是面上依旧沉沉的，一点没有带出来。

“雷德尔先生，您近来要去宁芙号上视察吗？”

四个人坐在客厅，庆祝完了雷德尔有惊无险，得以洗脱罪名，重获清白后，一时间竟有些无话可说。幸而特蕾莎忽然想到一件事，忙兜搭着开了口。

雷德尔是波罗的海海军基地的司令，宁芙号是他的旗舰。不过他一年中到上面去的次数也有限，具体的管理都是交给参谋长勒温菲尔德的。现在特蕾莎一问，他想想也有好一段时间没去视察一番，于是和蔼地笑了笑：

“是要去的。大概就在这个月。”

“那我就厚着脸劳您费一点心了，”特蕾莎和雷德尔相差只有两岁，说起话来反倒比艾丽卡更有同龄人之间的熟络，“爱德华正在宁芙号上服役呢。您去视察的时候，要是能多看他几眼，保管他能高兴极了。”

这是要自己照拂她儿子的意思，雷德尔笑一笑，并不反感。这种事在海军中常见，海军的儿子大多是海军，同侪相助，同气连枝，小一辈一进来就被这密密的关系网笼在了里面。今年你帮了我的儿子，明年或许就是我为你儿子出一把力。

何况爱德华还是自己的教子，自己统共也就这么一个教子，某种意义上和自己的儿子一样，都是独子。只不过自己的儿子还是个小豆丁，他已经长成了。现在帮帮他，日后再让他提携自己的儿子，怎么也是笔上算的买卖。于是雷德尔笑得愈发亲切，答应得也极是爽朗：

“爱德华素来都是个好孩子，在宁芙号上的表现一向又好。我看到了今年年末，他能拿一份漂亮的人事报告呢。”

特蕾莎不禁喜上眉梢。她当了许多年的海军夫人，再对海军事务不关心，许多事也耳濡目染地懂了。一份漂亮的人事报告对一个年轻军官的仕途是多么大的助力，她再清楚不过了。现在雷德尔亲口应允了，那就是往爱德华的海军之路上提前铺了一块金灿灿的踏脚石，她怎么能不万分感谢呢？

“何必看我们的情面？若是爱德华表现好，人事报告自然差不了。若是他自己有问题，靠着父辈的一点恩惠走下去，日后也不见得有大出息。要我说，该怎么样就怎么样，如实评价就行了！”

这种其乐融融的氛围下，出来煞风景的只有魏格纳。他防卫般地袖着手坐在长沙发的一头，清瘦萧瑟地挺着背，一身藏蓝的制服像被浆过许多遍似的，把他硬硬地包裹在里面。

斜对面的雷德尔独坐了一张单人沙发。长沙发的另一头，他夫人和艾丽卡亲昵地挤在一起，说些女人之间琐琐碎碎的小事，反倒和雷德尔离得更近些。

他一个人，神情冷冷的，目光冷冷的，姿态冷冷的，浑身上下都写着遗世独立的风范。写得太满，完全溢了出来，在他周围铸成了一座悬崖，不容其他人攀登半步。

上了点岁数的人大多乐天知命，处事圆融起来，稀见锋芒毕露的冷意和锐利。魏格纳却不属于和善的那一种。他年轻时还有几分旷达随和，现在却狷激起来，一双冷眼让他夫人和雷德尔一时都心虚带愧起来，仿佛千百年未变的人情网络反成了一件见不得人的事一般。

“以爱德华的能力，拿一份漂亮的人事报告哪儿拿用得着雷德尔帮忙？青出于蓝而胜于蓝也未可知呢。”

见气氛冷下去，轮到艾丽卡笑着打圆场。她挽一挽特蕾莎的手臂，轻轻推了推她：

“还是让男人们聊点他们感兴趣的话题吧。我有些事想私下问问你呢，我们去里边聊，有关孩子的一点事。汉斯他近来……你家孩子可曾有过……”

女人们的最后一点声气消失在卧室门后，客厅成了两个男人的天地。只是这方天地是沉闷的。雷德尔抬眼朝窗外看去，天空依旧灰蒙蒙的，亮不起来也暗不下去，好像有一个半圆的玻璃罩子，把这座城市扣在其中。

他们两人现在也被一个玻璃罩子扣在了客厅里，彼此冷漠，彼此怨怼，彼此仇视，却又走不脱，只能瞪眼对坐着。艾丽卡到底赢了，她还是想出了办法叫自己按她的设想行事。雷德尔的下唇稍微往上噘了一点，显出一分不高兴的神情来。他这辈子鲜少叫人摆布，特别是女人。何况这世上也没有人会喜欢被别人摆布。

然而女人们还不知道要聊上多久，始终一言不发终归叫人难受。指望魏格纳先开口是不可能的，魏格纳的脾气，自己约摸比他妻子还熟悉几分：年轻时就自视甚高，现在只有更骄傲自负的道理。到头来还要自己先开口，好在回忆青年岁月的话题总是安全无害的：

“时间过得真快，一晃许多年过去。当初乘坐德意志号去远东执行任务的事，遥远得好像隔世一般。”

雷德尔的话勾起了魏格纳的回忆，他整个人软和了一点，至少看上去不再像一棵伶伶清峋的孤竹了：

“我倒是常能回忆起当初的事情。我们那一届得到机会上船的加上你我只有四个人，人人都说我们的运气是最好的。”

“就只住的条件不好。甲板以下的房间，靠近发动机和锅炉，仅有的一个舷窗还靠近水线不能打开。年轻时还能忍受那份罪，现在养尊处优惯了，再让我体验一回，怕受不得了。”

雷德尔自嘲地一笑。自我贬低从来是快速拉近彼此关系的好法子。自从雷德尔离开海军档案局历史处那个冷板凳后，他便减少了用这韬光养晦的办法的频次。但现在他面对的人是魏格纳，艾丽卡的话还是有一点女人的道理的，多个朋友总比多个敌人好。

“年轻的时候也不见得受得了，”魏格纳冷笑了一声，“某人不就是嫌我那时打呼噜，于是在到达香港前，一直在炮台甲板的吊床上睡觉吗？”

雷德尔有时确实恼恨魏格纳的脾气，好端端的，顺着自己回忆一番旧事岂不皆大欢喜？非要连芝麻绿豆的小龌龊都提起。当年他们关系好时，说起这个还算是玩笑，彼此可以打趣一番。现在冷淡的气氛下提及，简直就像开战的号角。

“我那时当真是嫌房间里太过闷热而已。”

雷德尔恨着魏格纳的脾气，魏格纳也恨着他的性子。虚伪矫饰，冠冕堂皇。别人把最不堪最恶劣的东西呈现到他面前，他也能不带感情地微笑着，找出个最圆融最说得过去的理由粉饰太平。待人看似真诚，实际上你和他的距离离得远着呢。偏偏还要做出一副热忱的模样，显出一副为你打算的好心肠。说起来是面面俱到，格外会做人，实则叫人腻歪透顶，又有火发不出。

屋里的气氛再度冷了下来。这一次是真的冷，寒风瑟瑟的那种，叫人忍不住想把手揣进口袋里蜷着。窗外的细雪似乎飘进屋来，变成了连绵不断的，雪片组成的帷幕。对坐的两人似乎连彼此那从青年时就看熟了的脸孔也看不清楚了。

一片混沌的白中，魏格纳清冷冷地开了口，态度却是难得的心平气和：

“明年，最迟后年，我就要把我的理论集结成册，出版成书。”

一道霹雳咔嚓一声落下来，把混沌劈开，两个人的面目复又清晰起来。


	8. Chapter 7

雷德尔和魏格纳同时望向窗外，纷扬的雪花如同春日的柳絮，飘舞着落下，很快把树枝、屋顶、街道都铺上了一层厚厚的绒毡似的白。这雪景却并不能叫雷德尔放松下来，反而因其来得过快，雪色过白，引起了他某种不安的警觉。

魏格纳倒是一副纯然欣赏雪景的样子。他摆弄着手里白瓷的咖啡杯，圆片似的水面轻轻摇摆着，暗示着他不甚安定的心情。他在等着雷德尔发出尖酸讽刺的冷笑，甚至是盛气凌人的怒火。他等待着锐利刻薄的指责，情绪失控的咆哮，像个站在礁石上张开双臂，迎接风雨的战士。他已经做好了准备，他是无所畏惧的。

然而雷德尔并未如他所愿。诚然，他知道有些人是向往做烈士的。放好一把刀，他们会用最悲情最壮烈的方式横刀自刎。而雷德尔，并不会做一个把刀递上去，任由他们完美谢幕的人。他心平气和地朝魏格纳微笑，态度拿捏得恰到好处，既不冷淡也不谄媚，反倒像一个真心实意为友人贺喜的老朋友：

“这样很好。我知道那些理论是你最珍爱的心血。能看到它们付梓，想必你是很欣慰的。”

魏格纳是错愕的。雷德尔的举动让他之前积累的勇气，做足的气势，都显得像个笑话。好像他无所畏惧地举着长剑冲向敌人，到头来发现自己劈砍的是一架风车一般。他顿时泄了气，变得不善章句，沉默寡言起来，只顾低头转动那只小小的瓷杯。

他不说话，雷德尔也不说话。他们沉默地喝着咖啡，仿佛那东西一下子变成了无比醇厚，香气扑鼻的美酒，值得细细地一品再品。魏格纳把一杯咖啡喝得见了底，这才若有所思地抬起眼皮，今天头一次认认真真地打量起雷德尔。

和年轻时相比，雷德尔的相貌几乎没有大的改观，依旧是内敛清秀的，多的不过是横穿额头的，纵贯面颊的，层压堆积的皱纹。看着还是一派疏离，总不与人亲近，淡淡的，远远的，像隔了座山隔了层水地看着你。

魏格纳忽然想起他和雷德尔第一次见面。那是个悠长的周末午后，自己在军校荒烟蔓草的后园里，踩着颤巍巍的碎裂的石阶，攀着油漆斑驳的紫藤架摘桑葚吃。烂熟的，一小簇一小簇的，拿到手里懒得去洗，随便吹掉蚂蚁就往嘴里扔。紫红的汁液沾一点在嘴角，血似的。

正吃得起劲，雷德尔从不远处走来。经过自己这边时停一停脚步，一脸讶异得仿佛看到了一个毫无规矩礼仪的野蛮人。他那过分惊愕的表情实在叫人讨厌，于是自己干脆折下一丛树枝扔过去：

“喂，好吃的！”

一大捧桑葚劈头盖脸地砸了他一身，红红紫紫的果汁把他的白衬衫洒得淋淋漓漓。他不惊也不怒，只是冷淡地站在那里，任由最后一颗挤烂的桑葚从他身上滑落，砸在地上，弄脏了他的皮鞋……

或许他已经全改了呢？和解意味浓厚的想法藏在回忆背后，渐渐爬上了魏格纳的心头，蚕食着他仿佛坚不可摧的意志。他双手捧着那只空空如也的瓷杯，翻过来掉过去地鉴赏着，似乎那上面突然多出了许多繁复的花纹，足够他研究上一个小时，一天，甚至一个星期。但手上的动作并不能阻止脑海里不断跳出的问号：

如果他认同自己的理论了呢？

如果他不再公开反对自己了呢？

如果他提出和自己和解呢？

和解吗？

和解……

雷德尔端着咖啡杯的手相当平稳，甚至于杯子被放回桌上时，里面的咖啡依然纹丝不动。他不去看魏格纳本人，宁可看他倒映在杯中小小的倒影。咖啡的底色下，他的眼睛是漆黑的，幽深得如同两道没有尽头的隧道，会吞没自己的前程和理想。

雷德尔伸直食指和中指，轻轻推了推杯子，让自己远离任何能看见魏格纳的东西。他已经打定了主意：现如今是没有办法，有朝一日自己得了势，所要做的第一件事，就是彻底禁绝魏格纳理论在海军中的传播。

海军中只会有一种思想，就像它只拥有一个总司令一样。

雷德尔夫妇告辞的时候，雪已经停了，风却一阵紧似一阵，刀子似的往骨头缝里钻，叫人觉得还不如下上些雪，至少脸不至于干燥得被吹起一层白色的皮屑。艾丽卡挽着丈夫的臂膊，倚靠着。她并不见得比他矮多少，却偏要做出一副小鸟依人的姿态。无他，他喜欢而已。

下过雪的路实在不好走，艾丽卡的鞋子还有些高，咯噔噔的，走得愈发艰难。好容易上了电车，她才在心里长长松了一口气。车上的人三三两两的，她眼看丈夫照顾着她步履艰难，要在靠近车门的地方落座，赶忙凑到他耳边：

“到后面去吧，我有些话和你说。”

雷德尔顿一顿，知道这是她有了大消息的意思。他们很快坐到了最后一排，靠着窗，只有他们两个。雷德尔朝艾丽卡点点头，后者便轻声地说起了从特蕾莎那里探问来的情报。

“特蕾莎近来不大高兴，因为魏格纳和他表妹见了一面，议过婚的那个。”

“霍尔岑多夫家的。”

雷德尔微微点头，立即意识到了什么。

“他不会无缘无故和一个见面尴尬的人往来的，联系起来看呢？”

“岑克尔。”

雷德尔惜字如金，已经猜到了原委。

做雷德尔的妻子，脑筋是要灵活的。因为他蛮喜欢话不说明白，叫人去猜测其中的意思，这叫点化。猜不透猜不准的，立刻在他心里被打入蠢钝的行列，妻子也不例外。可也不能太灵活了。太灵活，思维走在他之前，难免叫他心有芥蒂，衔恨在心。这个度不大好拿捏，艾丽卡迄今为止倒也没出过大错：

“海军高层对魏格纳不满吗？”

“岑克尔对他厌恶不是一天两天了，”雷德尔把头微微点一点，难得多解释了几句，“前些日子一直有传言说，岑克尔要他退役来着。”

“那就是说……”

地图的一角被补全了，艾丽卡也就猜出了全貌。她稍稍睨一睨丈夫，不知从他脸上那波澜不惊的哪一道细纹里得到了暗示，于是便一直说了下去：

“魏格纳是不会和妻子离婚的，想必不是因为私事见那位表妹。他所为的多半是霍尔岑多夫元帅留下的那一点政治资本。岑克尔身为海军总指挥，已经把他逼到了退役的隘口。短时间内中将的职位又没有空缺的可能。他所谋求的，只能是壮大势力，以求自保……”

“或许他野心还不止于此。”

雷德尔接了一句后便不再言语。他不引人注意地搓动着自己右手的大拇指和中指，思考着魏格纳是否当真抱着不成功便成仁的念头，剑指海军总指挥这个海军中的最高职位。

“你呢？”

艾丽卡犹豫再三，到底还是问了出来。这不光是雷德尔未来的前途规划，更与她的前程息息相关：

“你对总指挥的位置有什么想法？”

雷德尔听到了却当没听到，只顾转过眼去看青灰色车窗外逐渐逝去的街景。一成不变的景物没什么好看的，恍惚间他眼前仿佛出现了青年时徜徉的埃肯弗德湾的景色：山麓连绵的青黑黛蓝的影子，缠绕山石的是冰蓝色的海面。一时回去得晚了，月亮升上来，银灿灿的一汪，鱼鳞似的碎在瑟瑟闪动的水中……

“我们去看场电影吧，今天忙了一日，都乏了。”

艾丽卡知道自己说错了话，想要补救一番。但她这一开口，却把雷德尔难得沉浸的回忆全破坏掉了。他险些不曾发起火来，可也知道夫人不过是出于关心，只好把火气压制住，淡淡地哼了一声，算作答应。

他们下车比平时早了几站，离电影院近一些。艾丽卡继续靠在雷德尔身旁，偷眼观察着他的脸色，到底不能忍住那一点好奇心：

“听特蕾莎的意思，魏格纳是把岑克尔对他的逼难都怪罪到你身上去了，这全是他的胡乱猜测吧？”

雷德尔微微一笑。他这个夫人当然是聪明的，可惜到底都是些小聪明。真正的聪明人应该把这个问话藏到心里，让时间慢慢把答案呈现在眼前。她现在这一问，倒叫自己怎么回答呢？

“岑克尔这个人很有些意思，对一个人有了偏见后通常都不会更改，对我是，对魏格纳也是。”雷德尔的话说得慢慢的，像轻飘飘的雪花，落在地上，飞快地融化，看不出一丝痕迹，“不过呢，这个缺点并不能妨碍他从我这里听取一些中肯的意见。”

风早已停了。艾丽卡却无端端地打了个寒颤，她感到有些冷。

电影是菲比斯公司出品的，新片子，改编自普希金的短篇小说。这小说的原著雷德尔学俄语的时候还拿来当过课文——《黑桃皇后》。

传言年迈的伯爵夫人有三张赌博必胜的牌底，年轻军官赫尔曼听说了这个谣言，为求财富而去追求老伯爵夫人的养女丽莎。成功赢得芳心潜入公馆，在求取秘诀的过程中却无意中逼死了老夫人。

最终老夫人的鬼魂入梦而来，告诉他三张必胜的牌——3、7、A，以此交换他迎娶丽莎。而当他连续两晚大获全胜时，第三张牌却变成了黑桃皇后。输得一无所有的赫尔曼绝望之下发了疯，只好在精神病院里了此残生。

片子拍得不错，雷德尔看得很认真。艾丽卡却显得有几分坐立不宁，虽然看电影放松的想法本就是她提出来的。她借口去卫生间，在外面的走廊里站了好一会儿。

电影院某种意义上更像是平民所能接触到的廉价的宫殿。玻璃、丝绒交替出现，在璨璨灯光的映照下很有几分辉煌的味道。脚下的地面是乳白色的仿云石，并没有因为下雪而被弄脏，洁净得不似真实。

电影正演到高潮，走廊里空空荡荡，冷落中颇有些凄清。简直是过分的安静，《黑桃皇后》是默片，关上放映厅的门便一丝生气不闻，愈发像幻境了。艾丽卡忽然觉得自己手中也出现了三张牌。翻开一张，雷德尔平步青云。再翻开一张，雷德尔出任海军总指挥。

最后一张呢？她不敢翻开。

是A还是黑桃皇后？

是赢得一切还是满盘皆输？

艾丽卡不知道，但就算只有两张牌实现了，那也足够让她兴奋。她轻微地颤抖起来，不知是因为恐惧还是激动，抑或只是单纯的寒冷。她想抽支烟，在包里摸索了半天才想起自己出门从不带这个。

“如有必要，”这份颤抖一直持续到电影结束，他们离开的时候。在问这句至关重要的话时，艾丽卡觉得自己像一根绷得紧紧的小提琴琴弦，下一秒就会因为琴弓的触碰而断开，“你会赌上一切去追求自己所想要的吗？”

“我并不比魏格纳多一条退路。”

雷德尔的声音轻得过份，仿佛是从极遥远的天际传来的。他究竟是承认了，这叫艾丽卡舒了一口气，琴弦松弛下来了。

“那我们就要过一段十分隐忍谨慎的日子了。”

“我明天回基尔。”

有些事情心领神会便好，实在没必要宣之于口。雷德尔淡淡地通知妻子，让话题就此终结。

“那我暂时先留在柏林。趁着我父母帮忙照顾汉斯，我可以再从夫人群里搜寻些可用的消息。”

艾丽卡把自己定位在辅助者的角度上，战栗地期待着丈夫有朝一日直上青云，能提携自己也站在云端。


	9. Chapter 8

威廉•弗里德利希•冯•勒温菲尔德上校一关上办公室的门，第一件事就是不顾形象地把皮手套丢到桌上，把手凑在嘴边呵着暖气。今天实在冷得厉害，要不是顾忌着形象，他着实想缩着脖子一溜烟跑进楼来。这一路上就属手冻得厉害，皮子手套中看不中用，挡风可以，保暖却不行，回头得换一双挂了厚绒里子的才好。

探头看一看今天的天，黑沉沉的，虽然已经是八九点钟了，可太阳一点出来的迹象都没有。这鬼天气，实在恶劣得可以。嘴里的那点热乎气很难让手完全暖和过来，最后还要靠秘书送进来的咖啡，暖手暖胃。勒温菲尔德这才觉得自己活了过来，有心情一屁股坐下，打开绿玻璃罩的台灯，准备开始今天的工作。

副官进来汇报时，他照例先询问了一句：

“司令回来了没有？”

他已经听了好几天同样的回答，都是“还没有回来”。所以今天他甚至没等对方答话，就自顾自地铺开吸墨纸，打算先批几份文件。谁想到副官竟说的是：

“司令他今天早上刚回来。”

“还没回来？我知道了……等一下！”

勒温菲尔德手一停，一滴过于浓稠的墨水滴答一声掉在纸上，洇开了圆圆的一块，

“他回来了？”

得到确定的回答，勒温菲尔德忙把纸笔一推，先起了身往雷德尔的办公室走去。看到他确实已端坐在办公桌后，勒温菲尔德这才松了一口气：

“您终于回来了。”

“嗯，”雷德尔稍一点头，随即雷厉风行地布置起工作任务，“先安排下去，我明天就去皮劳视察。”

“那边的天气确实不好，只是您不需要休息几天？”

勒温菲尔德对此毫不见怪，雷德尔这亲民的大秀已经做了几年了，没必要现在停下来。

雷德尔冬季视察皮劳的习惯据说起源于某个当地军官的抱怨，说从未见过高级军官在寒冷的冬天造访过位于东普鲁士的基地。于是雷德尔此后便多了一个在冬季最冷的时候视察皮劳的习惯。他甚至让一名副官直接和皮劳基地的指挥官保持联络，每当天气变坏便专程而去。毫无疑问，这给雷德尔的声名上又增添了极好的一笔。

“不必。日程不能被打乱。”

看到勒温菲尔德把这件事记到了备忘录上，雷德尔这才示意他坐下。他显出一种为难的神气来，仿佛遇到了什么难以启齿的事，嘴唇张了几次，这才慢慢说了出口：

“这一次我在柏林盘桓，打听到一点和你相关的消息，只是不知道该如何和你说。”

勒温菲尔德的脸白了起来，额角的血管轻轻一跳，随即被他自己按了下去。他从雷德尔的神态里已经猜度出了一二，眼下只需要确定一番。他的回答镇定自若，语调里却不自觉地显出一点绝望的味道：

“我大约是有心理准备的，您请说吧。”

“虽说调查委员会已经认定，所谓准军事组织刺杀泽克特将军的阴谋与海军基地毫无牵连。但毕竟‘勒温菲尔德旅’和‘埃尔哈特旅’是最大最出名的两个准军事组织。这不可避免地牵连到了你。”

雷德尔的语气无比沉痛，如失手足。勒温菲尔德的脸色苍白得如同外面的积雪一般：

“他们要逼令我退役吗？”

“不会超过明年。”

雷德尔给出了一个确定的时间。勒温菲尔德反倒松了一口气：还有一年左右的时间，足够他运作些什么。

“多谢您的提醒，我心里有数了。倒是我妻子托人带给我一个消息，岑克尔现在似乎更加不得人心了，尤其是上层人物。”

这就是雷德尔尤其喜欢勒温菲尔德的一点，有一些高层的消息只有他能打探得出来。谁会不乐意透露一些讯息给俾斯麦宰相的孙女婿呢？不过从这一点来看，魏格纳的消息还是灵通的，他敢于挑战岑克尔海军总指挥的位置多半也是依仗着这一消息。

“你对此有何看法？”

“岑克尔不会在最高位置上坐多久了，”勒温菲尔德回答得斩钉截铁。这是他为自己前途压上一切筹码的机会，容不得半点退缩犹豫，“他不是个合格的海军领导人。该是选出新的，有能力有作为的海军掌舵人的时候了！”

“看来你心里已经有人选了。”

雷德尔似笑非笑，勒温菲尔德却觉得心头一松，他从不害怕一个有野心的人，反倒警惕那些无欲无求的人，因为他们是不肯拿出什么利益来交换的。

“放眼海军中，除了您之外，就再没有更合适的人选了！”

这自然是种试探，不必雷德尔作出肯定的回答，只消一个眼神，一个微笑，彼此便可以心知肚明下去。甚至于连这些有确定意味的符号都不需要，追寻权力的动物散发的味道就足以叫他们相互吸引，在心底确认好同类。

雷德尔笑而不语，这便是种鼓励了。于是勒温菲尔德继续说了下去，忠心这种东西要像女人裙下展露的白腿，露得越多越好。但话语却不能露骨，最好如裙摆一样，越短越好：

“即使我在海军中的时间只剩下一年，我也会尽全力为您保驾护航！您请放心，相应的报酬我是会索求的。”

单纯的表忠心远不如合理的利益交换来得叫人信任。勒温菲尔德深谙此道，雷德尔也是如此。他的笑容愈发真诚，为自己有这样一个知情识趣的下属由衷地感到欣慰：

“我绝不会亏待你。如果……我是断然不会让你离开海军的。在这过程中，我也将对你保持绝对的信任。”

这正是自己打算提出的价码。勒温菲尔德隔着桌子和雷德尔正式握了握手，心照不宣地暗示交易达成。随后两人再不提及这一话题，依旧谈起了工作。雷德尔忽然想起自己还答应了魏格纳夫人一件事，于是吩咐了下去：

“从皮劳回来后我打算去视察一下宁芙号，让大家准备好。”

“原定时间不是一个半月以后，天气稍微好转些的时候吗？”

勒温菲尔德于这一项上记得十分清楚，顺口提出了异议。

“人情债。答应了要关照一下我那教子。”

雷德尔并不避讳和勒温菲尔德谈及此事，后者点一点头，以示理解。他跟着想起自己也有个不是教子，胜似教子的小家伙待在宁芙号上，看来也得通知他一声。

导航官卡尔•邓尼茨上尉刚从宁芙号的舷梯上走下来，一阵寒风便扑面而来，刀片似的往骨头里刮。他不顾形象地一缩脖子，恨不得把脸颊的下缘全藏进白绒绒的围巾里。看到周围没什么人，他赶忙一纵身，腾地一声跳过了舷梯的最后几级，直接落了地。隔着冻得硬邦邦的胶底，他感觉脚底板被震得一阵发麻，赶紧龇牙咧嘴地小步跳着，这才缓了过来。

隆冬时节，即使天刚擦黑不久，也冷得如同深夜一般。这寒气来得铺天盖地，把天地间所有的颜色都黯淡了下去。海军那平日耀眼明亮的蓝色制服也变得寒碜碜灰扑扑起来。

其实冷天的人都有些滑稽，个个恨不得弯腰曲背，拱肩缩头，只求能稍微保得一丝温暖。

邓尼茨才不要做这样没有形象的人，他要在寒风中傲然而立，显得凛凛不可侵犯……个屁啊！冻死了冻死了！迎着这风，气都要呼不上来了。

邓尼茨自觉自己的鼻尖肯定冻得像樱桃一样红。但现在自己从脚趾尖到头发丝都冷，也就顾不得它了。他连蹦带跳一溜小跑地往勒温菲尔德的宿舍蹿去。本来还在疑惑为什么他今天突然要见自己，现在这想法全被冷气赶出脑海了。

勒温菲尔德的宿舍当然要比船上更暖和些。邓尼茨一跳进门就被热气满头满脸地包裹住了。长长的冰凉凉的眼睫毛上顿时结了一层水汽，湿哒哒地坠了下来，让他的视线一片模糊。他一边揉着眼睛，一边朝之前瞟到的勒温菲尔德的位置笑嘻嘻地打招呼：

“勒温菲尔德先生，我没来晚吧？”

“多大的人了？怎么还一副毛毛躁躁的模样？”

勒温菲尔德习惯性地数落了邓尼茨两句，很为他这点不稳重的孩子气头疼。他本来正在发着愁，这一下全被他打断了。他丢了条毛巾给邓尼茨，恨铁不成钢地叫他擦擦脸，暖暖身子再说话。看着邓尼茨少年不知愁地擦脸脱大衣，笑眯眯地搓着手活动着脚，他不由得又犯起愁来。

怎能不发愁呢？虽说今天自己在雷德尔面前说得笃定，说要为他当上海军总指挥出谋划策，保驾护航，但这其中的难度勒温菲尔德是知道的。履历清白，能力出众，卓有声望的军官在海军中不说如过江之鲫，那也不在少数。谁不是虎视眈眈地盯着那唯一的位置？雷德尔甚至不能算其中的佼佼者，他的履历，实在不清白得可以。

一个海军军官，三番五次搅进政变和阴谋中，甚至因此被边缘闲置了几年。好容易起复至今，得到了中将军衔和波罗的海基地司令的位置，就该感谢上帝，静候退休了。现在他竟还肖想最高权力的宝座，十个人里得有九个认定这是痴人说梦。偏偏自己的前途还和他绑定在一起，甚至于连邓尼茨也被隐隐绑缚在这条看似千疮百孔的大船上。

不知道这对他来说是福是祸？但事到如今，筹码都已经上了桌，豪赌也已经开始，邓尼茨就是再不情愿再无知，也被迫要和自己，还有雷德尔荣辱与共了。思及此处，勒温菲尔德不由得想要叹气：这个小家伙明明全不知情啊。

“勒温菲尔德先生，您怎么突然急匆匆叫我来？我寻思了一路，没觉得最近工作上有什么纰漏啊。”

稍微暖和过来些，邓尼茨便活泛起来。他熟门熟路地坐在勒温菲尔德对面，努力做出一脸认真反思的表情。

勒温菲尔德被他逗得一笑，但心事太多，笑容并不曾持续太久。他思索着如何和邓尼茨开口，毕竟自己很有几率明年便不在海军中。只是终究也没有想好什么措辞，反倒激起了一丝好胜心：也未见得他们就全无优势，如果雷德尔真的能当上海军总指挥呢？

“发生了什么事情吗？”

勒温菲尔德欲言又止的态度被邓尼茨看到眼里，他立刻止住了笑容，小心翼翼地试图观察对方的神色。但终究因为缺乏经验，什么都没看出来。

“卡尔，”勒温菲尔德站起身，缓缓踱到邓尼茨身旁，一手按在他的肩上，止住了邓尼茨也想站起来的动作，“你知道，我是没有子女的。因此，在我心中，我一直把你视作我的儿子。我从来都是希望你在海军中能一路顺遂，平步青云的。”

“您怎么突然说起这个？”邓尼茨愣了愣，一抹哀伤从眼中滑过。他本想立起身，但碍于勒温菲尔德按着他的肩头，他只好用最真诚的目光凝视着他，“您也知道，我父亲去世许多年了。在此之后，我一直都把您视作我在海军中的父亲和导师。”

勒温菲尔德的手上用了用力，因为欣慰，因为感动。他的眼底有什么热辣辣的东西涌动，又叫他背过头咽了回去。他就是自己养一个亲生的儿子，养到这么大，怕也比不上邓尼茨这般。亲生的，总认为自己有些特权，比不上养子，更容易感动，更容易死心塌地。他越是如此，自己越要为他的前程考虑着想。因此，勒温菲尔德轻咳了一声，让声音听起来不那么沙哑：

“那你就要知晓，我所做的一切都是为你的前途考虑的。”

这话邓尼茨从勒温菲尔德口中听过不下十多次，通常他都会笑嘻嘻地应下。但这一次他感觉不大对劲，仿佛有什么庞大隐秘的东西潜伏在这日常的对话下面，等待破土而出。他张张嘴，想要细问些什么，可一时又不知道该如何措辞，心里不由得恨起自己言辞上的不伶俐来。而勒温菲尔德也不容他问出什么：

“司令明天去皮劳视察，等回来了就要视察宁芙号。你要好好准备，好好表现，知不知道？”

“我知道了，”邓尼茨老老实实地应了一声，想到自己刚经历的室外的严寒，不禁又是一缩脖子，“雷德尔将军又去皮劳？他可真不怕冷。”

“又开始胡说。快点回去，免得太晚了外面更冷。”

勒温菲尔德不欲与邓尼茨多谈雷德尔，现在还不到让他们过多接触的时机。

“是是是，那我回去了。您一个人也要注意保暖注意身体。”

邓尼茨重又穿上大衣，围好围巾，怀着英勇就义般的心情往外冲。小跑在瑟瑟的寒风里，他打心底佩服雷德尔，竟能在这种天气里几年如一日地去视察气候更加恶劣的皮劳。看来能当上司令的人，确实有其过人之处。


	10. Chapter 9

斯卡格拉克战役纪念日几乎可以说是雷德尔的幸运日了。去年的那个时候，他被基尔阿尔布雷希特基督教大学授予了哲学荣誉博士的学位。今年自己又收到了讯息，总统兴登堡将在斯卡格拉克战役纪念日当天前来视察波罗的海基地。兴奋之下，雷德尔只觉得连皮劳那酷寒的天气也不叫人难以忍受了。

艾丽卡刚到基地来就听闻了这个好消息，自然是喜上眉梢的：

“这可正是个好机会！如果能博取总统的一两句赞许，那你未来的路就要更顺遂几分了。”

“总是一笔政治资本。”

雷德尔淡淡地应了一声。总统的夸赞从来不是雪中送炭的救急，而是锦上添花的噱头。当然，有花添总比没花添好看几分。如果这花的位置巧妙，倒是一幅花团锦簇的热闹画卷。唾手可得的东西，没有不要的道理。

“我想近期我可以再组织几次军官夫人协会的活动，最好是与孩子、慈善相关的。名声好听，架子好看，正好为你造势。”

艾丽卡的心里已经有了大致的设想。

自己这位夫人于组织太太们的活动上颇有天赋，雷德尔最喜欢她的也是这一点。他的母亲是宫廷乐师的女儿，从小耳濡目染学了一手好钢琴。但要让他自己来评断，音乐绘画一类的才情不过是雕虫小技，娱兴而已。为人处世中真正有用的还是组织管理的才干，与人交流的言谈，以及审时度势的眼光。自己的夫人三项有其二，已经算是女性中的佼佼者了。

“汉斯跟你一起回来了？”

汉斯是雷德尔和艾丽卡所生的独子，今年刚刚四岁。

“嗯，他在外面玩呢。”

“他也不小了，别纵着他只知道玩耍。这段时间要好好教导他。我想总统多半是要到基地司令的家中造访的。到时候务必要给他留下海军模范家庭的印象。”

雷德尔把每一颗棋子都放在最合适的位置上，静候着战役纪念日的到来。艾丽卡一边点头称是一边往外走：

“我知道了，这就叫他回来。”

柏林的冬天仿佛过不完似的。早晚的空气依然像冰透了似的，马路边积着累累的白雪。不过中午太阳出来，气温高起来，雪堆便渐渐松软，表面布满了一道道小沟，把街道浸得松软泥泞。

英格波•邓尼茨踩着一双半高跟的靴子，刚开始还小心翼翼地躲避着蜿蜒的雪水，但后来鞋头溅上泥点子后，她便放弃了，索性吧嗒吧嗒地踏着泥泞，大步流星地往车站赶去。

英格波有一张秀气的鹅蛋脸，纤瘦的鼻，小而薄的嘴。唯有一双长型的眼睛黑沉沉的，揉碎了的日光掺杂在里面，宝光璀璨，显出几分犷悍肃杀的美，叫人忽然想起她过世的父亲韦伯也曾是一位英名卓著的将军。她的身子长长的，包裹在淡灰色的大衣里，脚步又急又快，很有几分风风火火的气势。

她从一栋高级公寓楼外经过，听说这栋楼里的公寓没有少于10个房间的，靠着她和丈夫的那点工资，他们一辈子也住不起这样的房子。她暗暗感叹完，刚要继续往前走，忽然注意到一个戴着黑色绒线帽，架着墨镜，蒙着口罩，打扮得鬼鬼祟祟的人正在楼外不断徘徊着。他的手里还拿着一张女人的照片。

得益于做护士的好眼神，英格波一眼就看见了照片里女人的长相，是个年轻漂亮的金发女人。她不由得疑惑起来：一个形迹可疑的男人，手里拿着一张女人的照片，不管是骚扰还是寻仇，准不是什么好事！

热心肠发作的英格波顿住了脚步，把自己掩藏起来，观察起这男人的一举一动。她正在认真考虑着是否要报警，公寓大门一阵响动，一个身子窈窕，眉目秀丽，朱口细牙的女子扭着腰走出来，正是英格波刚刚从照片上看到的人。

“哎呀，你怎么这么晚才出来？我等你好久了。”

确定自己没有认错人后，英格波立即做出一副熟稔的模样，朝她招起了手，短了一截的大衣袖管里露出她纤白的手腕。

对方明显是迟疑了一下。显见是在脑海中确认自己是否认识这样一号人物。英格波却生怕被那藏在暗处的男人看出端倪，她忙忙地快走两步，故作亲昵地挽住了对方的臂膊：

“你这慢腾腾的毛病可几时能改？”

“不好意思小姐，请您现在配合着装出和我认识的样子，”眼看对方惊慌地要甩脱自己的手，英格波连忙拿出在诊所对付要打针的小孩的力气，紧紧扣着她，同时低声快速地说了起来，“我就是路过，看见那里有个男人拿着您的照片。就在那儿，您偷偷往左看，对对，看到了吗？您认识他吗？”

“不……他是谁？”

听到那年轻女人声线颤颤，一时不知如何是好，英格波忙给她出主意：

“我也不知道。但我想总不会是什么好事。您要是没什么事就赶紧回去吧，把门反锁了。若是有认识的男性亲友，叫他们快来。”

“嗯嗯，我这就回去。谢谢您，您真是个好人。”

女人的声音带上了一点哭腔，显然是个没经历过什么大风大雨的娇嫩人物。她踉踉跄跄地折返回公寓里，高跟鞋一歪一歪的。英格波在她身后若无其事地放大了声音喊着，有意叫那个男人听到：

“你呀，这么大的人了，怎么还丢三落四的？快回去拿吧，我到前面那个路口等你。”

说完后她也快步往前走去，直到走过两条街才立住脚步。她这时才发觉手心里汗津津的，心脏也蹦跳得厉害，足足缓了好几分钟才彻底定住了心神。只是一想到自己可能救了一个无辜的年轻女子，她一时间又欢喜起来，脚步轻快地继续往车站走去。

逃回公寓里的女人扑簌簌地落着泪珠，呜呜咽咽哭得厉害。为着漂亮不顾温度穿上的水绿长裙被她肆无忌惮地揪起来一角拭着泪，湿了一大块不说还揉得一团皱。她母亲看不下去，亲自坐过来揽着她劝慰：

“指不定是什么登徒浪子，过一阵子也就走了。”

“拿着我的照片呢，看着不像。”

“有没有可能是罗曼先生得罪了什么人？他那样一掷千金的派头，怕是树敌不少吧？该和他说一说才是。”

这番话提醒了女人，她顾不得拭干净眼泪，连忙踢掉高跟鞋，光着脚扑到电话边，想要求得男人的安慰。她近来一直觉得有人在跟踪自己，但还以为是自己过于疑神疑鬼了，今天发现竟不是自己多虑，她为此大受惊吓，只希望男人能尽快来抚慰自己。

只是电话铃响了一遍又一遍，却始终没有被人接起来。女人不由得手指缠绕住电话线，焦急地顿着脚跟，口中喃喃自语着：

“快接电话呀，我又不是别人，是埃尔丝呀……”

罗曼并不知道自己情人面临的危险，他正在向国防部长奥托•盖斯勒汇报自己未来的投资计划：

“下一阶段我打算投资柏林培根公司，德国的猪肉质优价廉，只要打通渠道进入英国，就能轻易占据英国培根市场。而且这笔投资还有个额外的好处——运送培根到英国去是需要冷冻船的。一旦战争爆发，这些船便可以改装征调后，用于海军的水上运输。”

“既然你已有计划，就按照它去执行吧。”

盖斯勒对罗曼是极为信任的。这个海军上校是前任海军总指挥保罗•巴恩克将军挑出来的最佳人选，出身不莱梅的商人家庭，头脑灵活，正适合为海军暗箱操作秘密资金。

海军的秘密资金最初大概有1亿金马克，是违背限制军力的《凡尔赛条约》，偷偷出卖旧船和一些边角料所得的非法收入。另外还有1200万马克，是鲁尔危机以后，内阁为求秘密扩军，瞒着议会交给海军的资金。

这些钱除了用来秘密购买军备外，剩下要做的就是拿来投资。钱能生钱，让它们一直躺在篮子里发霉是不道德的。盖斯勒对罗曼的投资一百个放心，放心到甚至从没想过要去查查账目。现在听取了简单汇报后，他也只是随口问了一句：

“菲比斯公司那里的投资怎么样了？还在继续注资吗？”

“我准备为他们弄一笔贷款。这会收到很丰厚的回报。而且他们公司为海军拍摄的宣传片已经提上日程了。”

罗曼回答得自信满满，盖斯勒听得满意极了。但是站在盖斯勒身后的，同样穿着海军制服的军官却不甚赞同地皱起了眉。

库尔特•弗雷克海军上尉是盖斯勒的海军副官。他目送罗曼离开后，立即转向正沉浸在罗曼勾画的美好前景中的盖斯勒：

“部长阁下，罗曼上校的有些话中夸大的成分过大，您还是要多加考虑，至少让他交一份可行的，分步骤执行的实施报告吧。”

“有这个必要吗？我看他自己思路挺清晰的。我百分百信任这个人，没必要做些额外的举动让他感到自己不被信任。再说这毕竟是秘密投资，不好留下纸上记录。”

不管弗雷克怎么劝说，盖斯勒都不同意对罗曼多加约束。到了最后，眼看再说下去对方要嫌自己杞人忧天了，弗雷克只好悻悻住了口。但他自有打算：罗曼这样行事将来必定要出大纰漏，而且几乎是肯定要牵连到盖斯勒。自己劝不动他，那就只好自寻一番出路，总之不能让罗曼牵累到自己的前程。

“事情就是这样的，我今天过来的路上一直都在庆幸，庆幸自己能拯救一个无辜的陌生人。”

英格波的火车是晚上到达基尔的，邓尼茨早就等在车站接她。夫妻两人说说笑笑地往基地方向走去，英格波趁机把白天发生的事都给邓尼茨形容了一遍，她的脸上洋溢着欢喜的笑容，真心实意地为埃尔丝逃过一劫感到高兴。

“这种事情还是有危险性的。我看你以后遇上了还是先报警为好，不要自己逞英雄。安全才是第一位的，记住了吗？”

邓尼茨很为妻子的安危担忧，但又不好扫了她的兴致，只好耐心地劝说。

“知道啦，我下次注意。”

英格波当然知道丈夫的好意，她笑眯眯地答应下来，准备以后再有路见不平之事，自己还要拔刀相助的。

“你来的正巧，刚好赶上雷德尔司令的夫人举办的军官夫人协会的活动。勒温菲尔德上校再三叮嘱我说，这种活动可得多让你参加。”

邓尼茨忽然想起一件正事，连忙嘱咐妻子。

“嗯，我明白了。”

英格波对这些活动并不比护士工作更感兴趣，但为了丈夫的前途，她还是同意去参加。只是如有可能，她更加愿意在诊所里忙忙碌碌一天，而不是和这些夫人们交际。

而今天被她拯救的埃尔丝此刻正扑在罗曼的怀里，嘤嘤呜呜地低泣着，看起来可怜可爱。罗曼正温声细语地安抚着她：

“不要害怕，大约只是哪个无聊之人搞的恶作剧。我会和公寓保安打招呼，让他好生注意，不会再让你受惊吓的。”

“可我总觉得不安，我怕那不是个一般人。”

埃尔丝伏在他怀中，一句话说得断断续续，抽抽噎噎：

“我有些不祥的预感，好像他不是冲着我来的，而是您……”

“看来今天是真的吓着了，都开始说胡话了，”罗曼不禁失笑，他更加用心地抚摸着埃尔丝蓬软的发丝，将它一一理顺，“放心吧，我今天刚见了盖斯勒部长，他对我满意着呢。我的地位前所未有的稳固，不会有人对我不利的。”


	11. Chapter 10

冬天的清晨一贯是阴冷潮湿的，靠海的港口尤甚。或许是天气的缘故，或许是换了地方睡觉，尚不习惯，英格波还不到六点就睁开了眼睛，再无睡意了。

此时距离她丈夫六点钟起床还有一阵子，她不愿吵醒丈夫，索性翻了个身，躺在床上去看外面的景色。天空还是漆黑的，一轮半月已经下沉，昏暗的路灯笼着潮气，湿漉漉地照在砂石路上。

这样的天气里，那些因为战争成为孤儿的孩子想必冻坏了吧。英格波闭上眼睛，想象着那些孩子三三两两地在火上烘着冻僵的手指，壁炉中摇曳的火光让他们的脸明暗不定，闪闪烁烁，像大人似的早熟。

她不由得缩了缩肩膀，蓦地睁开双眼：战争，都要怪这该死的战争！把好好的人一个个地送进坟墓，活下来的也脱了一层皮。她想起邓尼茨刚从战俘营回来的时候，夜里时常有梦魇发作。虽然他从不曾向她描述过战俘营里的故事，但不难想象那里面存在着怎样非人的待遇。想到此处，英格波对丈夫不禁生出了无限母性的怜悯，她轻轻揽住邓尼茨，让他靠在自己肩头，温柔地拍抚着他。

艾丽卡从未在私下场合里见过勒温菲尔德的妻子，她从不来参加军官夫人协会的活动。或许是因为身份高贵的贵族自有其活动的去处，但这不妨碍艾丽卡由衷地感谢她，这样一来，便不会有人喧宾夺主了。

海军配偶的社交活动从不是简单的吃喝聚会，夫人们的社交技巧和活动能力一定程度上可以影响到丈夫的事业发展。在军官，特别是初级军官的考评报告里出现这样的词句：“弗莱塔格上尉的妻子夏洛特是一位很完美的海军妻子”，“耶格尔少校和夫人是一对珠联璧合的海军夫妇”，都是一件司空见惯的事情。因此很多夫人是一心扑在社交这些事上的，艾丽卡尤其如此。

但英格波不在此列，她有自己的事业和工作，能分给邓尼茨的时间并不算多。每年圣诞节的联欢会，舰队的聚会，她能挤出时间来上一两次就很不错了。其他需要定时参加的夫人会议，或是其他的什么志愿工作，她只好敬谢不敏，一概推辞。

为此她还和邓尼茨小小争执过一次，后者认为自己的妻子也理当为海军事业奉献一切。而英格波用一个最简单不过的理由堵住了丈夫的嘴：

“且不说我也有自己的事业心和职业理想。若是我辞去工作，全身心协助你，你先说靠你那一份薪水，能不能养得起一个妻子和三个孩子？”

被噎得哑口无言的邓尼茨只好偃旗息鼓，垂头丧气地承认，自家不大宽裕的经济条件还是很需要妻子的工资的。他无可奈何地支持妻子去做新派的职业女性，但是在海军中，英格波这样有职业的配偶实属少数，而且很容易被其他认为妻子理当全心辅佐丈夫的全职夫人所排挤。

“邓尼茨夫人不常参加活动，大约不知道这其中的流程，我们约略和您说一下，您心中有个数。”

邓尼茨在宁芙号上的人缘还是不错的，很有几位丈夫和他同级的夫人愿意帮助英格波熟悉情况。

英格波认认真真听着，把大致的步骤都默记了下来。这一次他们要造访的是一家孤儿院，里面收容的除了普通的孤儿外，还有不少海军遗孤。她们除了要为孤儿院捐一笔救济金外，还要为孩子们提供衣物、毛毯和简单的紫外线医疗器械，婴儿则需要新的全套服装。

“那一位就是基地司令雷德尔夫人。”

有人偷偷用小指指点给英格波艾丽卡的位置。高级军官与下级军官之间分野明确，如同一道鸿沟。他们的夫人间也是如此。幸而她们至少还处于同一个阶级中，因此鸿沟也只是鸿沟，并不像士兵夫人和军官夫人之间，伫立的则是无法逾越的天堑。

英格波下意识地看过去，出乎她的意料，雷德尔夫人远比她想象的要年轻。她揣度着，大概最多比自己年长五六岁。对比雷德尔的年纪，他的夫人似乎年轻得过分。这其中大约有什么隐情。但英格波并不是个喜欢刨根问底，钻研私事的人，刚刚的想法也不过在她脑中一掠便过去了。

不过在英格波看来，艾丽卡虽然不够年长资深，、却很能在夫人中压得住阵脚。她灰色的大衣里穿着白衬衫和孔雀蓝的长裙，端肃庄严得颇有几分报纸上所谓“道德高尚”之女士的写照。可端严保守得太过，总感觉少了几分新鲜的，人世红尘的鲜活和喜悦。

这都不关英格波的事。她的丈夫只是一个小小的上尉，艾丽卡的丈夫却是中将，两者之间的距离足够一个小军官走上一生的时间。只是对于英格波来说，将军也不是什么特别稀罕的存在，她父亲韦伯同样是陆军将军。因此在和艾丽卡见面寒暄时，她的态度不卑不亢的同时，还有几分随意，这点与众不同自然被艾丽卡记在了心头。

英格波却不在意这些，她反倒更惦记着能快点看到需要帮助的孩子们。然而在此之前，她还需要忍受孤儿院院长冗长又乏味的感谢。这位院长身材粗壮，只是脸色发紫，口唇发白，看上去操劳过度似的，双眼里泛着疲惫。他一叠声地感谢艾丽卡他们带来的救济金，喋喋不休地抱怨如今的物价是多么高昂，开销是多么巨大，保育员的薪资又是多么微薄。

艾丽卡耐心地聆听着，不时做出些回应。她的脸上始终带着和悦的微笑，没有一丝不耐的意味。英格波的视线在院长身上停留了一阵，然后慢慢转向户外。

他们所在的楼前有很大一片空地，中间布置着一处小花坛，权且算作花园。四周围着高高的墙，在这里大约是没有什么家的温暖的，也许和坐牢差不了许多。她的胸中不禁涌起一丝凄凉。

这时一阵铃声响起，隔了好一阵，才三三两两有小孩子出现在花园里。仿佛一只发条生锈的音乐盒，旋钮拧了好一阵，才叮叮当当发出迟钝的乐声。英格波看看外面灰沉沉的天空，寒冬萧瑟的凄惶景象，忍不住叹了口气：这样的天气下，谁想要做什么户外运动呢？

艾丽卡却像是习以为常一般，仿佛那些面色苍白，挤在一起，试图暖和一点的孩子们只是她言谈侃侃的背景板：

“……毛毯我们已经分好了，每个孩子一条，可以直接发到他们手里，或者叫他们依次领取。衣物是按照大致的年龄段分类放好的，还需要你们按照孩子们的实际情况调整发放……”

当冗长的相互恭维和接洽仪式总算告一段落后，夫人们跟着院长鱼贯走出楼房，准备前往育婴室参观。英格波注意到那些孩子似乎习惯了孤独，看到盛装打扮的夫人们时甚至没有好奇探究的眼神。他们的眼神是空洞的，似乎过早地被生活磨去了天真和快活。

英格波的脚稍稍向外撇了一点。她看到一个小女孩，大约八九岁的模样，或许实际年龄要更大一些，跟自己的女儿乌苏拉差不多的年纪。但是她没有乌苏拉那样圆鼓鼓的腮帮子，没有那样玫瑰色的面颊，也没有鲜艳的红唇。她的面容是苍白的，眼睛是漆黑的，像没有一点渣滓沉淀的矿洞，没有尽头，没有希望。

英格波的心尖像被小动物轻轻咬了一口似的。她的手揪住了大衣的衣领，它变得厚重不堪，像浸透了水，结了冰，沉甸甸地坠下来。她往队伍外偏移一点，眼睛盯着那个女孩，她想把大衣给她披上，让她暖和一点。

“您要做什么？快回来！”

她身旁的另一位上尉夫人眼疾手快地拉住了她的衣袖，阻止了她脱离队伍的行为。

“那孩子……”

英格波的视线依旧凝固在女孩身上，拉住她的夫人手上忙加了把劲：

“您可不要犯傻，今天可不是您一个人来做慈善。您擅自离队出风头，让司令夫人怎么看您？”

“我并不是要出风头……”

英格波喃喃地摇摇头，到底止住了脚步。她知道对方劝慰自己的好意，也知道这关系着丈夫的前途，可是……她的视线落在走在最前方的艾丽卡的背影上，一时间竟怀疑起她是不是瞎了聋了？不是要做慈善吗？为什么对这些亟待帮助的孩子反倒视而不见呢？

育婴房里是排列得整整齐齐的小床，一个挨一个，便于集中照料。小小的婴儿统一盖着蓝白格的被子，躺在那里呼呼睡得正香。憨态可掬的小不点可要比外面那些营养不良，形容虚弱的大孩子看起来可爱得多。刚刚还自矜身份的夫人们现在终于有了些母性流露的温柔，纷纷走上前去细细端详。

艾丽卡和负责保育员管理的主管聊着天，同时简单维持一下秩序：每位夫人领一套婴儿衣物，放在婴儿的头边就行，等一会儿她们走后，保育员会给婴儿换上。毕竟不能让这些军官夫人们降尊纡贵地给婴儿换衣服。

艾丽卡用眼角余光注视着每个人拿走一套衣服，放在婴儿的床边，然后站在对面，一个挨一个，自觉排成一排。这本该是彰显海军纪律严明，秩序井然的好机会，但偏有人不按照指令来。

英格波拿到的是一套白底红圆点的连体服。她捧着衣服走到一名黑头发的男婴旁边，放下手中的衣服。看到男婴的小胳膊伸出了被子外，她忙握住他的小手，把它塞了回去。同时她习惯性地大拇指食指夹着他衣服边缘捻了捻，感觉到那只是一层菲薄的棉布。

这下英格波的动作立即麻利起来。她飞快地解开系在打包好的连体服上那漂亮的蝴蝶结，把夹棉的小衣服抖一抖，速度如风地脱下原有的衣服，把他迅速塞进了新衣服里包裹好。

她的动作又轻又快，旁人还来不及阻止，她的衣服都已经换完了。男婴并没有哭闹，反而舒适地哼唧着，嘬着自己的手指。

艾丽卡的目光冷冷地停留在英格波身上。她还记得这个女人，毕竟她给她的印象是深刻的。她身上流露出的某种气质叫艾丽卡无端联想起她相当嫉恨的一位女性——勒温菲尔德的夫人。但此刻她还要做出一副平易近人，且备加欣赏的态度，轻轻拍动自己的手，为英格波鼓掌喝彩。


	12. Chapter 11

人类的行为是有联动性的。比如说你旁边的人打了个哈欠，你多半也会跟着打一个。现在有一个婴儿哼哼唧唧，其他的婴儿便也跟着扭手扭脚，动个不停，甚至有几个开始扁着小嘴，或是呜呜咽咽，或是嚎啕大哭起来。

这个变化叫负责人措手不及。她只好和艾丽卡道了个歉，撇下她冲出去，大声喊其他保育员快来。军官夫人们被这措手不及的变化弄得不知所措，她们几乎个个扎撒着双手，不知是该抱住这些孩子安抚，还是该任由他们躺在这里嚎哭。

某种程度上引起了这一连串连锁反应的英格波此刻却顾不上去看旁人的反应，她一屁股坐到了小床的边沿，一手捞着一个孩子轻轻摇晃着，嘴里哼着含糊的儿歌，很快便让怀里的婴儿安静了下来。她松了一口气，连忙小心翼翼地把他们放到床上，甩了甩酸痛的胳膊，一眼看到正急急走进来的保育员，自己也松了一口气。

只是保育员到底不是万能的，她们的人手远远不足，又不好张口请军官夫人们帮忙，只好先捡几个哭闹得最厉害的孩子拍着哄着。英格波见她们的动作实在称不上温柔，也只能在心里暗暗为这些孩子叹惋，尽自己所能地帮着她们一起安抚婴儿。

经过她们的一番抚慰，哭闹声渐渐有了止息的态势。英格波正想去抱一个眼角含泪的男婴时，忽然注意到其他夫人看向自己的眼神：戏谑的、嘲讽的、凌厉的、甚至幸灾乐祸的。或许也是有一些钦佩和赞许的，但隐藏得太过深沉，像是被埋在煤堆里，翻弄得满手漆黑，才能在皮肤纹理中看到的一点亮晶晶的色彩。

自己今天太出风头了，这不是什么好事。英格波并不是什么不谙世事的娇娇女，这一点人情世故她是清楚的。就算只为着丈夫考虑，自己也该安分守拙，泯然众人一些。

倘若自己的丈夫是高官显贵，或者自己的父亲还活着，那她自然可以与众不同些。旁人不敢置喙之余，多半还要加以赞许。但现在的情形却是邓尼茨只是一名小小的上尉，自己这个将军之女也不过是昨日黄花，又怎么好独领风骚，抢了司令夫人的风头？

想到此处，英格波的手慢慢地收了回来。只是还没等她直起身子，男婴旁边的女婴鼻孔和嘴角突然溢出了些许奶汁，孩子一时被呛得发不出声，只是手舞足蹈地在床上抽搐。英格波顿时把刚刚脑中千回百转的思绪抛到了一边，迅速捞起女孩，把她竖着抱在怀中，让她的头搁在自己肩上，拍着她的背。

一连拍了十多分钟，她终于听到女婴打了一个长长的奶嗝，这才放下了悬着的心。这时其他保育员也腾出了手，忙有人上去接过了孩子，一边道谢一边帮婴儿擦去口鼻上的奶渍。她们的动作带起的风掠过额头，英格波这才感觉到那上面细细密密一层汗珠。这时有人递给她一块手帕，她接在手里，一时竟不知道这是要做什么。被提醒后才发现自己的肩上湿漉漉一块都是女婴吐的奶。

“邓尼茨夫人为我们做了一个好榜样，她的行为如此高尚，如此忘我，值得我们每个人学习。”

艾丽卡端庄肃穆地朝英格波伸出手去，后者尴尬地握了握对方的指尖。听到其他人噼里啪啦地拍着巴掌，暗暗忧愁这会不会再一次吵醒那些孩子。

好在她们很快就从飘荡着奶腥味泪水味的育婴室里退了出去。英格波落后一步，借口要去洗一洗弄脏的大衣，单独往卫生间的方向快步走去。她庆幸自己运气足够好，在育婴室附近就遇到了院长，并不需要再想办法绕到别的地方。

“不知道您这里是否接受私人捐款，如果可以的话，我想在救济金之外，单独为孩子们捐上一点钱。”

英格波这话说得真心实意。为缺少资金而愁得一把一把掉头发的院长自然喜上眉梢，连连点头应承：

“那当然是再好不过的事。我得代表孩子们感谢您，夫人。”

英格波本打算捐上半个月的工资，但她一边在手提包里翻找时，一边就看到那个被自己拍抚过的女婴正眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛遥遥盯着自己看着，她的心头倏地一软，不禁多伸展了一根手指，在本已捏到手中的一叠钱里又加上了一叠：

“我手里也只有这些了，给孩子们买点吃的穿的吧。”

“夫人您留下名字，我点了数目后亲自给您写一封感谢信去，或者您愿意我写给您丈夫也可以。我知晓这东西能为他和您在海军中增添些声名。我也只有这点用处了。”

院长接过钱的同时忙抖开写得密密麻麻的签名簿。这孤儿院里的一切都是半新不旧的，唯独这东西洁白簇新，像那一尘不染的好名声，灼灼发着光。这算什么？一手交钱一手交名的生意吗？英格波不禁倒退了一步，那白的签名簿如同烫手的炭火般，她不愿放上去哪怕一根手指，只好胡乱摆着手：

“这可没有必要。我只是可怜孩子们而已，钱也不多。您就算我是个匿名捐赠者吧，千万别记下我和我丈夫的名字。”

“夫人您未免太过谦逊了，这叫我该怎么感激您的好？”

大约是极少见到英格波这样的做派，可怜的院长几乎要拉着她一诉自己工作的悲酸苦辛了。后者想起自己是找了借口偷溜离队的，急忙赶在他滔滔不绝之前道了别，脚步匆匆地回去寻找大部队。

眼神全变了。这是英格波重返人群后的第一感受。如果说之前的眼神中还有戏谑和嘲弄，现在就满是明显的疏远和敌意了。英格波大约猜到了点，但还有些不相信竟会有如此长舌的妇人。

她假作毫无察觉地站到几个上尉夫人身边，见她们纷纷退开一步，和自己拉开距离，她便不再言语，只管去看街对面一家蛋糕店橱窗里陈列的白色三层结婚蛋糕的模型。她想着再有几天就是自己和邓尼茨的结婚纪念日了，或许可以考虑买个蛋糕庆祝一下。可惜自己把钱都给了那些可怜的孩子。

“事情经过就是如此，我们可能要节衣缩食一个月了。”

回到家的英格波把孤儿院里发生的事详详细细地和邓尼茨描述了一遍，其中隐去了其他夫人对自己的敌意，以免邓尼茨担心。

“要不是咱们还有三个孩子要养活，就该让你把我的工资也捐了的。”

邓尼茨对于妻子这偶尔的大手大脚绝无半点异议。他轻而短地喟叹了一声，朝后重重靠在了宿舍那假桃花心木床的靠背上。这还要感谢雷德尔，如果不是他当上基地司令后力排众议，提高了宿舍房屋、家具、卫生设施的档次，这里决不会如此舒适。

“要是日后我从海军中退役了，我倒很愿意去开一家孤儿院。小孩子，尤其是在战争中失去亲人的孩子，实在值得这世间所有的怜悯和善待。”

谈及今后的理想，邓尼茨很有几分严肃。英格波倾身过去，在他的面颊上轻轻一吻，把头枕在他的胸口：

“你去开孤儿院的话，我就还做护士，帮你照顾那些孩子。”

沉甸甸的重量落在身上，邓尼茨反不觉得压力。他喜欢有点压迫撵着自己，好催促自己往更高更远的路上快快跑去。他知道自己的想法稀奇古怪，也亏得妻子不嘲笑他。早些年因为《凡尔赛条约》的缘故，军队大加裁撤，能保住职位的就该歇了心，好好在部队中谋求发展才是。但他终究是经历过战争的人，劫后余生总有那么一丁点做梦的权力。于是时不常地放任自己沉溺在梦中。

只是今天这个梦来得过于长久了，渐渐从想象的甜梦转变成了现实发生过的噩梦。孩童天真欢快的甜美笑声忽然化作了英国士兵口中肆无忌惮的嘲笑。经历过战争的人有权宣泄压力，而战俘就是最好的发泄品。

邓尼茨的手指一点一点勾回来，揪紧了粗糙的被面。他努力不让自己颤抖得太厉害，不让骨节喀嚓作响，不让牙齿瑟瑟相撞，不让自己的抖动摇撼床板。他不想回忆起那些屈辱的画面，但大脑不听他控制，反倒像一本旧相册一样，被风哗啦啦地一页页翻阅过去。

邓尼茨不得不把手背按在唇上，但犹嫌不够，最后索性一口咬住薄薄的皮肤。疼痛依旧不能阻止记忆像烧开了锅的滚水，在他脑中一刻不停地翻腾。他忽然又想起为了回国，自己是如何装疯卖傻，假作精神病的：趴在地上兴致勃勃地摆弄空饼干罐，和不知哪里跑来的小京巴玩闹，疯到自己的副官都认为自己真的疯了……

那张精神病诊断证明还在呢，夹在自己的档案里。哈，有的时候，自己也弄不明白，自己到底是不是真的疯癫过？还是说到现在都没有痊愈？邓尼茨咬着手背的皮肤，无声地笑了起来。

他转一转头，看到妻子安静恬睡的面容，忽然又像泄了力似的松开了手。笑容消失了，眼角因为酸楚逐渐湿润起来。他抱着被子凑过去，小心翼翼地蹭蹭英格波的脸颊，仿佛盛着满腹的委屈。随后他翻了个身，平整地躺在床上，呆呆地注视着天花板。这注定又是一个不眠之夜。但是明天一早他什么都不会和英格波提起，他不会让她担心自己的。

“……一切都算顺利，感谢信要不了几日就会寄来。这是合作老了的机构，院长最是晓事。就只今天多了个不甚晓事的人……”

这个时节，艾丽卡和雷德尔还不曾睡下。艾丽卡端端正正坐在雷德尔身旁，态度严谨得活像个给他汇报工作的下级军官。她把英格波的种种作为讲述了一遍，附上自己的意见，请雷德尔审批：

“……过后她借口去清洗衣服，单独落在了后头。偏有人看见她和院长嘀嘀咕咕，又拿出一叠钱塞过去，多半是避开我们，独自又捐了钱。说起来她一个下级军官的夫人，倒知道用这法子索要感谢信，心机当真是基地里头一份的，理当连带她丈夫都应该多加注意才是。”

雷德尔并不在意这些女人间争抢风头的琐碎。艾丽卡到底眼界不够开阔，她自是堂堂的基地司令夫人，只要事情做得稳妥庄重，谁还能越过她去？何必与这些小军官夫人斤斤计较？但这究竟不算什么大事，雷德尔既懒怠就此指教艾丽卡，也不愿横加指责，叫她无所适从。反倒是邓尼茨这名字听着有几分耳熟。他认真回想了片刻，这才灵光一现似的想了起来：

“她丈夫我仿佛听勒温菲尔德提起过几次，他们之间交情似乎不错。心机深沉之辈是入不得勒温菲尔德的法眼的，他的妻子大约也不是那样的人，你不必过虑。”

艾丽卡柔声应下，心里却自有一番盘算：无论英格波是天真烂漫还是心思深沉，现在都不重要。雷德尔说得没错，不过是个小军官的妻子，不足为虑。反倒是勒温菲尔德，他作为丈夫的参谋长，对他的影响未免过大了一些，自己理应多加防范。

权力如同地产，距离中心越近价值越高。自己要牢牢守住自己的位置，决不能给他人趁虚而入的机会！


	13. Chapter 12

一个正常的人身上总有一种矛盾：若是经历了太多人生的风雨，便渴求宁静；但如果始终过着平淡的生活，却又渴望惊心动魄，一鸣惊人起来。

温克尔便是这样一个普通人。他前半生作为记者的日子实在太过按部就班：按时上班，按时采访，按时交稿，按时领薪水，因此他比任何人都盼望着用一篇震惊全国的报道扬名立万，届时自己将栖身名记者之列。现在，瓦尔特•罗曼这个名字就让他看到了成功的希望。

怀着高远的热情，温克尔一头扎进了各种资料，各种调查中。为了查清罗曼是何许人也，他甚至遮遮掩掩地拿着照片，跑去他金屋藏娇的公寓外面蹲守。虽说没能正面接触到那个叫叶芙季莫夫的女人，但结合其他讯息，罗曼的底细也已经被他勾勒出了七七八八。

这篇报道未来一定可以引发巨大的风暴。一个海军上校，多年来孜孜不倦地为一家电影公司注资，后者全靠他维持运转。这怎么看也不可能是个人行为，谁有如此庞大的资金？显然答案指向了政府，这一定是政府行为！

抨击政府向来是安全的。自从兴登堡总统发表过言论，认定在战争中，德国军队并未在军事上被人打败，而是被从后面出卖了。这个在战争中诞生的政府似乎便失去了合法性。左派不把它放在心上，右派指责它是衰败的顶点。它本就不是德国的东西，而是外国的舶来品，是美国总统想要的，是用外国的军用货车运载过来的！

任何针对政府的行为，哪怕是阴谋和暗杀，都会被宽容处理。几年前发生的那起旨在建立军人独裁政权的卡普政变中，发动者不仅没有受到惩处，被捕的人中也只有一人被判关押。甚至就在去年，政府还颁布了大赦令，与此次政变有牵连的军官甚至还拿到了补贴，数目等于他们未能领取的军饷的额度。

还有那个在慕尼黑啤酒馆的桌子上乱蹦乱跳的奥地利下士，留着滑稽小胡子的阿道夫•希特勒。他同样策动了一场失败的政变，最后也不过被判五年监禁，而且没过多久就被减至九个月。

基于过往案例，温克尔觉得自己将做成一桩一本万利的买卖。安全有保障，轰动又巨大，自己还将获得一个不畏强权的好名声。他更加干劲十足起来，只恨人总还要吃饭睡觉，否则他情愿一天24小时，一刻不停地工作，好早一日查出真相。

斯卡格拉克战役，英国人更愿意称之为日德兰海战，在德国人看来是一场重大的海上胜利。英国人失去了14艘战舰，其中三艘是主力舰，相比之下德国只损失了11艘，而且伤亡人数还不及对方的一半。尽管此战以后，公海舰队只好龟缩在港口，闭门不出，但这并不代表斯卡格拉克的胜利在多年以后不值得被庆祝。

5月31日，基尔这座港口城市一早便热闹起来。喇叭声和着人群的喧哗声，织成一张五彩缤纷的网，笼罩在街道上空。临街的阳台上挂着花毯，窗户上飘扬着旗帜。每个人一踏上街头，就像被裹挟进了色彩斑斓的节日的潮水中，不由自主地欢腾起来。

兴登堡总统要来了！这消息更是给欢庆的节日又增添了一分喜气。这位老总统深得人民的爱戴，人人都赞颂他在战争中的功绩。当他乘车经过时，许多倚着阳台，靠着窗口的人怀着满腔敬仰之情，纷纷洒下五彩碎纸。整个天空看起来都要被落下的彩纸遮蔽住了，一大朵五彩的云。

雷德尔站在云下，腰身笔挺，神情肃穆，像一尊端严的青铜塑像，只消一块石基就可以把他整个移上去。他的周围似乎笼着无形的玻璃罩，以至于彩纸纷纷而落，却没有一片沾到他的头顶身上。他隔着这节日的彩色云雾，注视着渐渐驶来的车队，隔着反光的车窗，总统就坐在里面。

他身边站着一个二十多岁的年轻中尉，显然是第一次参加这种大场面。他的手一直攥着拳头，忽然张开一下才发现满手握了两把汗，幸而有手套遮掩着，并不引人瞩目。虽然反复告诫自己要松弛，但他的腿竟也跟着麻了起来，眼睛不由得向雷德尔看过去。在发现后者对他安慰地微微一笑后，他这才渐渐地，真正地放松下来。

见到青年站得笔直，雷德尔飞快地收去了那一丝和悦如春风的神态。如果这个青年不是他的教子爱德华•魏格纳，雷德尔是连半个眼神都不会施舍给他的。不过现在雷德尔愿意提携他一程，日后的利息要么在他身上收取，要么还有他父亲。

兴登堡已经是垂垂老矣的模样，从他身上很难直观地看出昔日坦能堡作战指挥官的风采。时间把他脸上的皱纹加深了不止一层，像个桃核。但他并没有被岁月烤得干枯，反而愈加肥重起来，看上去倒越发威严庄重。配合着辉煌耀眼的名字，叫人愈发生起了敬重之心。

他和雷德尔敬礼，后者还礼后两人还握了一次手。肢体接触之际，雷德尔闻到兴登堡身上淡淡的，近乎霉味的味道。不像是衣服被塞进了旧壁橱，倒像是整个人都被囫囵关进去捂出的味儿。他像携带一团云雾一般携带着它。身体不佳可以用庄严衣冠掩饰，精神衰弱也可振奋一时，唯独老人的气味是不能去除的，永远环绕在侧，提醒人们他一只脚已经踏入了棺材中。

在兴登堡给波罗的海基地官兵授勋时，雷德尔一直能闻到那股发霉的味道。随着兴登堡的举手投足，它或浓或淡，却从未止息过。雷德尔蓦然升起了一丝恐惧：这就是衰老吗？即使精神矍铄地站在原地也散发着衰败的气息。

他不由得去看爱德华那年轻的，白得几乎半透明的脸，连毛孔都是稚嫩的。在他们身上，青春是不稀罕的。他们有明亮的眼，鲜红的嘴，朝气蓬勃着，欣欣向荣着。在他们的映衬下，自己这样上了岁数的人，似乎应该自觉地收敛起迟钝的轮廓，填补进黯淡的背景中，由着他们抛洒自己挥霍不尽的青春。

爱德华尚不知道自己教父对自己年轻朝气的艳羡。在这人生地不熟的基地里，他很把雷德尔当做依靠的对象。诚然自己的父亲和教父之间有些龌龊，但那和自己是不相干的。雷德尔的种种表现也证明自己想得对，他对自己是相当加以照拂的。否则宁芙号上多少军官，他只选了自己陪在身边。

“雷德尔先生，您为我出出主意吧，我下一步该朝哪个方向努力呢？”

不过就算是自己的教父，爱德华也没多少机会在基地中见到雷德尔。因此觑着空，他便求对方为他的职业规划提个思路。

听听这话，多么任性，多么年轻！他们尽可以选择自己感兴趣的方向去尝试，试错了大可以从头再来。而像自己这样的人早没了恣肆的资格，一步踏错面临的都是灭顶之灾。当然，雷德尔犯不着去嘲笑年轻人的天真幼稚，甚至他的心底还潜伏着一丝欣羡。

他端详着爱德华年轻俊秀的面庞，和他那跟他父亲一样细长的身段，青春的欢愉和生命的喜悦几乎是扑面而来。爱德华和父亲魏格纳的相貌有几分肖似，但没有魏格纳年轻时那般凌厉。譬如他的眼睛，魏格纳一样有一双长型的眼睛，只是爱德华的柔和天真，显出不加掩饰的愉悦和坦白。而年轻时的魏格纳眼睛则要更凝聚，不自觉地流露出咄咄逼人的态势。

过往青春的记忆缠绕上来，让雷德尔差点忘却了爱德华的问题。对方的脸和魏格纳的脸重合在一起，雷德尔恍惚觉得时空倒转，他所面对的正是魏格纳本人。他的嘴唇翕动几下，发出一点浑浊的声音，看口型都判断不出说了什么。爱德华疑惑地看过去：

“雷德尔先生？”

是爱德华，而不是沃尔夫冈。雷德尔的神情平静下来，任由方才激荡的年轻热血舔着自己的神经，既不激动，也不缅怀：

“我建议你不妨像你父亲学习，日后做个炮术专家。”

魏格纳现在正担任海军的炮术总监一职。子承父业总是件叫人欣慰的事。雷德尔忽然想到自己那年仅四岁的儿子汉斯，还不知道他何时能长成爱德华这般风华正茂的青年。不过这也无所谓。年轻算什么，过几年也就老了。汉斯那一代又成了年轻的人。

小小的汉斯不可能知道自己父亲那千回百转的想法，他只知道按照母亲的吩咐，捧着一束鲜花交给兴登堡，腼腆地朝他笑一笑。兴登堡按惯例摸摸他的小脑袋，这也是他做熟了的事。不知什么时候起，德国人很流行写信请兴登堡做孩子的教父，仿佛他是孩子们的守护神一般。

艾丽卡笑吟吟地站在一旁。她早已把家中收拾一新，专等着总统光临。汉斯退到她身旁，牵住了她的裙角。艾丽卡把孩子揽进怀里，态度慈爱祥和，动作和软温柔，无一不符合时下对完美妻子的要求。

雷德尔的目光从妻子的脸上滑过，她也不年轻了。或者说，即使在年轻时，她也算不上一个美人：皮肤不够白皙，眼睛不够明媚，嘴唇不像珊瑚，牙齿也不像珍珠。现在的她两靥是笑的，身体却是绷直的，像一块伶伶的铁，冷硬地包裹在柔软的织物中，努力不让支起来的骨骼戳破衣衫。

“岁月是不饶人的，看看它把一个人改变成了什么样子，和年轻时大不一样。雷德尔将军的夫人变得实在太厉害了。”

原本总统到基地司令家中参观拜访不过是个形式上的流程。除了为雷德尔增光添彩外并没有什么其他的作用，所说的话也都是固定的一套寒暄礼貌。可兴登堡忽然像想起了什么似的，仔细端详着艾丽卡，同时大发起感慨来。

人人都不知道总统为什么说出这样一番话，包括兴登堡的副官——他唯一的儿子奥斯卡。艾丽卡同样茫然无知，她自觉自己尚且年轻，但现在也只好盈盈笑着，说着套话：

“能陪着我丈夫，为海军奉献自己的青春，我觉得这样的变化是值得的。”

“变得几乎叫人认不出了。我记得十年前，你的夫人还是一头乌油油的卷发，眼睛也是黑黝黝的，脸更圆些……”

谁也不明白老总统的记性怎么突然又好了起来，絮絮叨叨说了这么一大长篇。雷德尔的眼睛由淡转深，最后沉沉如无波的古井，深不见底。他的门牙在下唇上重重咬了一下，但被上唇盖着，没叫人看出来。

艾丽卡的头偏到一边，唇角固然挂着一抹笑，但眼底是冷的。从兴登堡说出第一个形容词开始，她就猜到他说的是谁。

只是那个女人，她和雷德尔之间是再不提起的，那是一个禁忌，一片雷区。现在忽然有外人涉足于此，大大咧咧地张扬开来，艾丽卡不禁担忧地偷眼去看丈夫的神色，同时仿佛一片颜色斑驳，滋味混杂的云朵向她笼罩过来，渐渐把她整个人都包裹了进去。


	14. Chapter 13

兴登堡总统离开时，雷德尔和艾丽卡并肩站立在他们的房子前。汉斯站在艾丽卡身前，后者的手搭在他的双肩上，看起来仿佛一张精致温馨的相片，安上相框就可以挂在墙上作为和谐家庭的典范进行宣传。

每个人脸上都挂着心满意足的笑容，除却艾丽卡。她的笑容是浮在面皮上的，像咖啡店员精心拉出的花，匙子一搅也就散了。雷德尔知道她的心思，难得温情地容许她靠在自己肩上，显出一两分软弱的姿态。

不过也就那么一两分钟罢了，然后他要回去继续工作，她留在家里料理家务。娘家母亲辛德曼太太恰巧这几日过来，帮着他们照看孩子。方才她避在客房里，没敢出来，但话却是听得真真切切的，一字不落。现在看女儿神情不大好，她忙安顿着让汉斯去房间里休息休息，睡个回笼觉，自己出来切切安慰着艾丽卡：

“这可有什么不开心的？你就吃起飞醋来！莫非他还能去吃了回头草不成？那一个再好，人家且看不上他。这世上哪有个男人会肯低声下气去屈尊俯就老婆的，还是前老婆？何况那个也不是什么贵族小姐，大家千金……”

“妈你少说两句，让他听见那‘看不上’之类的话，他非和我动气不可。”

只有在和母亲说话时，艾丽卡才一扫端庄的架子，言语上刮辣爽脆起来，像一坛子密封得当，恰到好处的酸菜，清泠泠带着水，吃起来咔嚓咔嚓地响。不像她往日那样，盐放多了，腌得失了最后一点水灵。

“怎么？我们家娇滴滴养大的女儿跟了他，不嫌弃他比你大出十多岁，他还敢反过来和你动手不成？”

辛德曼太太顶不爱听这话，她向来在外宣传的是女婿对女儿一见钟情，千方百计求娶了来的，但决口不提他们是在什么场合一见钟情的。她也决不提他们一家在其中是如何出谋划策，费尽心思的。说了仿佛是把女儿作价卖出去似的，虽说时下卖的也不在少数。

“他不和我动手，也不和我吵架，就只管一声不吭十天半个月，谁生受得了？妈听我一句劝，好歹别惹着他。”

艾丽卡的话叫辛德曼太太也有些怕起来。她向来怵着女婿，觉得他不好亲近，也不吃他们家惯来的生存哲学——泼辣粗豪——的那一套。因此她只好拿话来安慰女儿：

“不管怎样，你且不用怕，你是他正儿八经的夫人，又不是什么养在外面的情妇！他难不成还敢离第二回婚？这就是你的护身符呢。”

雷德尔是不会离第二次婚的，他那个性子，向来把婚姻失败视为奇耻大辱，这侮辱一辈子有一次也就够了。想到这里，艾丽卡终于微微笑起来。她再不如前面那一个，现在也是雷德尔夫人，而且一直都将是雷德尔夫人。

辛德曼太太还在拉着她的手絮絮叨叨：

“我看兴登堡总统也是年老昏聩了，冷不丁还提起他前头那个老婆做什么？你不要为这事和女婿置气，好好照顾汉斯是正经，我看他打心眼里更喜欢儿子多一点……”

艾丽卡听着听着，骨头就像被母亲念叨得松软了下来似的。她渐渐滑下去，身子蜷缩起来，枕在母亲的膝头，仿佛还是未出嫁的小女儿，可以自顾自地娇痴着，不谙世事着。

昔日的记忆分明已经层层装裹好，旧相片包进信封，胶纸封口，密密实实塞进木匣子里，牢牢上了锁。偏偏有人记得其中某张泛黄的相片，硬是要看上一看。把匣子抱出来拨弄着锁头，不曾看见什么，却吹起了满目的灰尘，带起的全是龌龊。

雷德尔脸上挂着一抹淡淡的笑，却是冷冷的，颇有些骄矜的。这种神态在他身上并不常见，全拜兴登堡方才那一席话引起的他心底潜藏的，深刻的愤怒所致。他的态度是傲慢的，但傲慢中夹杂着痛苦，以至于显露出几分凶狠。

他决不原谅他的前妻，生死不会谅解！

奥古斯塔•舒尔茨，雷德尔现在绝口不提这个名字。如果有可能，他甚至希望冲进婚姻登记处，把他第一次婚姻的资料全部销毁掉！他恨透了那个女人，竟敢在他人生最艰难的时刻提出离婚，给他本就不堪重负的生活重重一场雪上加霜！

海军本就是聚少离多的，谁都能忍受，偏偏她不能！军官的压力本就是不小的，旁人的夫人都能帮着负担，偏偏她不能！养育孩子男人插不上手，哪个不是妻子全权代劳，偏偏她不能！没人知道她到底想要什么！

更可恨的是，三个女儿她一个没有留给自己，全部被她带走了。想想她和自己说的话，实在叫人气愤不平：

“我看孩子留下你也未必有时间照顾，就算是一时心头愧疚照顾了，大约也要把她们教育成唯男人命是从的傻姑娘。想来不如不劳你费心，我一个人就能把她们教育好。你愿意来探望女儿尽管来，不愿意也无所谓。倒是咱们两个，日后不必再见的好。”

她离开的时候正逢自己人生最低谷的时刻，现在自己却飞黄腾达了，这多少叫雷德尔有些快意——做出一番成就，叫那有眼无珠的女人嫉妒悔恨。但根据他几次探望女儿们，从她们口中获知的情况推测来看，似乎她又是生活快活，不肯后悔的。如同一拳打在了棉花包上，一口恶气堵在心头，逡巡不去，雷德尔因此更恨着前妻了。

相比之下，艾丽卡似乎就有了千万种的好，至少她在自己面前是温柔顺从的，也肯把全副精力用在自己身上，辅助自己进一步在事业上发展。这样的女人来得放心，她的荣华富贵全系于自己一身，断然不会起了离弃或是背叛的念头。自己是再不能经受一次离婚带来的屈辱了。

然而生活中往往要经受许多的屈辱和痛苦，这不由个人意志所转移。魏格纳深知这一点，但他从未想过这份屈辱会来得如此迅疾，如此冰冷，如此不留情面。

“我已经给了你足够的考虑时间，现在该是你做出决定的时候了，魏格纳。”

海军总指挥汉斯•岑克尔已年近六旬，但看上去依旧十分壮实，仿佛过去的海上征战带给他的不是病痛难消，而是坚韧不拔。他的脸膛宽阔，高高的额上全是一道道皱纹，眼神锐利。

此刻当他凝视魏格纳时，里面闪动的是满溢的倨傲、猜疑和一丝忌惮。当年他指挥冯•德•坦恩号战舰时曾以敏捷、果敢和暴躁出名，现在随着年龄和地位的增长，敏捷变成了急躁，果敢变成了固执，唯独暴躁没有改变，甚至于更加严重了。

他一手撑在写字台上，很用了些力气。上面多如牛毛，不断更新的报告和表格随之一震，颤巍巍地把几支红蓝铅笔从身上抖落下去。岑克尔的声音刻意压得很低，似乎这样威慑力就会更足一些：

“退休吧，魏格纳。给年轻人腾点地方。”

魏格纳原本的脸是苍白的，带着点灰败的气息，像小孩子拿着团来团去的面团，搓进去手上的灰，变成了复杂的一种白色。现在听了岑克尔的命令，先是眼圈，随后是颧骨，渐次都仿佛揉红了似的，滚烫地烧了起来。脸上是烫的，身上却是冷的，他本想斜睨着岑克尔，但生恐自己发红的眼圈显出软弱来，只好暂且紧闭上双眼。

岑克尔的话一句紧似一句地钻入他的耳膜，慢条斯理地磨来蹭去，好像电影放映机锈蚀了，放出来的画面一帧一帧间总有不间断的空白：

“你现在是少将，海军中只有四个中将的职位。我看你是很难再晋升一级的，你自己也清楚自己在海军中的位置，何必自取其辱？不如大度一点，提前退休，让出位置，后来的年轻人怕是还能对你感念一二……”

魏格纳的手指轻轻在金色的条纹袖环上苏苏摩擦着，质量再好的金线也免不了要硌痛皮肤，但这正好，疼痛能叫人清醒。岑克尔的话锯子似的割着自己身上的肉，连皮带血地剥落下来。他要自己忍受不了，同意退休，自己给自己一个痛快。可自己偏不如他的意！

魏格纳越是不开口，岑克尔就越是恼火，言语便愈加刻薄尖酸起来：

“莫非你还想留在海军中宣传你那套备受批评的理论？还是省省这份力气吧，提尔皮茨元帅还活着呢，哪里轮得到你那些歪理胡说大行其道？”

有的人可以被侮辱灵魂，反正那东西不值几个钱，肉体上的疼痛比起来更难以忍受。有的人可以忍受痛苦和折磨，唯独灵魂上的折辱一丝一毫也受不了。魏格纳抿一抿发干的嘴唇，发觉上唇黏住了牙仁，他慢慢地舐开。脸忽然一沉，猛地站了起来。他的身量比岑克尔高，这样突如其来的动作把后者吓了一跳，随之而来的自然是恼羞成怒的暴跳：

“魏格纳，你这是什么态度？！”

“何必遮遮掩掩，找这许多的借口？你大约是听了雷德尔的挑唆，才打定主意要找我的麻烦！他扯着提尔皮茨做一面大旗，呵，好一面海军的大旗！”

魏格纳冷笑着，敬语也不用了。相较于发怒，他的话音里失望更多。很难说他的失望针对的是岑克尔，还是雷德尔，抑或是海军的现状。他不想去叱喝岑克尔，那不过是个可怜的提线傀儡。他尽可以对自己威胁辱骂，但自己不能做出同等下作的举动回击过去，太丢脸出丑了。

“魏格纳！”

岑克尔居于高位之上也有好几个年头，养尊处优惯了。忽然被人当面顶撞，他暴躁的性子完全被激了出来，几乎是拍着桌子大吼起来。那几支无辜的红蓝铅笔瑟瑟发抖着，争先恐后地从桌上跳下来，跌得头破血流：

“你胡说八道些什么？就冲着你这傲慢无礼的样子，你也是非退役不可了！”

“何必找什么借口？什么傲慢什么无礼，不过都是真相你知我知的诋毁。无非是因为你要和雷德尔学习，做提尔皮茨门下的一条走狗，急于向他表功而已。我就是你们拿来献媚的一根骨头！”

“魏格纳！”

久居高位的人或许在圆滑处事上已经造诣颇高，习惯于说话拐弯抹角，面对直截了当的叱骂和讥讽反倒一时应付不来，只好借助虚张声势的怒吼，希望藉此吓住对方。很可惜，魏格纳从不是一个可以被吓住的人。

“起初不过是理念上的不同，然后蜕变为选边站队的闹剧。什么时候海军中只能存在一种声音？只因为我反对过他的战略理念，对我的攻讦从未停止过，现在终于决定赶尽杀绝了吗？你把我选做表功的祭品，还要我自己对着心脏刺一刀。抱歉，老子不奉陪，你下得了手，你自己来捅这一刀！”

“魏——格——纳！”

岑克尔一只手抓着胸前的衣服，喘不上气地大口呼吸着，目眦尽裂地瞪着昂然而立的魏格纳。半晌，他猛地一扫桌上杂七杂八的物品，文件、墨水瓶、印油……一大堆五花八门的小物件叮叮当当滚了一地，但这还不足以平息岑克尔的滔天怒火：

“你给我滚出去！滚出我的办公室！”

魏格纳的脸上挂着胜利的微笑，心情短暂地轻松起来，仿佛心头挤压的难忘的痛苦一扫而空似的。他像结束了漫长海上航行的水手，一旦踏上陆地，好似恢复了元气一样。迈开步伐，他昂首阔步地走出岑克尔的办公室，似乎真切感受到了外面的世界也是自己的世界一般。

岑克尔愠怒的目光钉在魏格纳的背影上，几乎要把他灼烧出两个嗤嗤冒烟的孔洞。他任由战战兢兢挪进来的副官为他收拾地上的一片狼藉，咬牙切齿地下定了决心：

“魏格纳必须滚出海军，就在我的任上！他以为他是谁？传布海权福音的赫尔墨斯吗？”

只是魏格纳到底有些话是说到点儿上的，比方说自己是拿他向提尔皮茨献媚。虽说这话难听了些，却有几分实情在。岑克尔一时心里犯起了嘀咕：魏格纳人缘不佳几乎是海军中出了名的，若是连他都能猜出几分端倪，会不会自己强求他退役一事做得太过了些？

思来想去，岑克尔决定还是谨慎行事。他挥手示意副官离开，自己取了信纸信封，小心翼翼地斟词酌句，用尽毕生所学的人情世故，尽力委婉地询问提尔皮茨，是否要对魏格纳退役一事暂缓处理。人人都知道魏格纳和提尔皮茨是多年的对头，疾风骤雨地处理了魏格纳固然能出一口恶气，但只怕青年军官中物议汹涌。提尔皮茨影响的无非是声誉，自己要被牵连到的可是屁股下金灿灿的位子。

魏格纳昂然不屈地走出办公室，高昂着头从那些打开门的办公室门前经过，仿佛已经是凯旋的将军，打了天大的胜仗。但随着周围的人渐渐稀少，他的脚步逐渐踉跄，终于在下到最后一层楼梯时一个不稳，跌跌撞撞地扑在灰暗潮湿的白粉墙上，蓝的制服上沾了大片白的灰。魏格纳视而不见一般，重重把背倚靠在上面，闭起了眼睛。

他的脸不再烧得滚烫，跟身子一样冷了下去，终于渐渐冷透了……


	15. Chapter 14

温克尔从逼仄的公寓中走出来时，莹澈的天空上还悬着几颗白的星子。天是墨蓝的，空阔的，遥遥铺展向无尽的远方。沉淀在它下面的是黑沉沉闹嚷嚷的柏林，上夜班的人已经在街上蠕蠕地前行，挤上公车电车，任由它们把自己带去某个目的地。

温克尔也跳上一辆。上了车的人是安心的，哪怕被挤得像腌制风干的鱼，只能挂在扶手上东摇西荡。夜班车与其他班次不同，乘客都是安静的，人声悄然的，几乎每个人都在抓紧一切时间盹着，为即将到来的不眠之夜补充不管是否充足的睡眠。

温克尔的眼睛合不上。他站得笔挺刚直，仿佛一只拔开笔帽的钢笔，亟待写下些什么。肩头挎包里的成稿恰似千斤重，沉甸甸地坠着他的肩背，把他压得几欲歪向一边。

它又似乎是热的，贴着腿灼着他的肉。温克尔不由得把它抱进自己怀里，好像抱着自己的头生儿子。他满眼看去都觉得不安全，满眼都是行尸走肉的人，一声令下就要抢走这足以震撼世人的作品。

一直走进《柏林日报》的办公楼，温克尔都把挎包捂在自己的胸口上。他的举动算不上正常，好在办公室里从不缺乏怪胎，彻夜赶稿的，留下来加班的，写不出心仪稿件抓耳挠腮的人实在太多，个个举止怪异得像东飘西荡的幽魂。温克尔混在其中，并不引人瞩目。

在往编辑室走的路上，温克尔渐渐放松下来，兴奋和得意洋洋逐渐取代了紧张不安。他手里握着的是足以改变德国政局的大新闻，他要名噪一时，甚至名留青史了。

“喂喂，温克尔，你走路都不看路的？”

直到肩膀撞到了人身上，温克尔才从飘飘然的狂喜中回过神来。说话的人是他同事，负责体育版的记者瓦尔特•克莱瑟。温克尔带着喜悦的余韵，一把抓住了对方的臂膊，像一条咬紧了香饵的大鱼，贪婪地不肯放手：

“克莱瑟，你可知道？我抓住了一条大鱼！”

“什么？”

克莱瑟还来不及问出具体事由。他们的顶头上司，总编卡尔•冯•奥西茨基已经从办公室里探出头来，招呼温克尔进去。后者来不及多做解释便匆匆抱着自己的头生儿子赶了进去。

办公室里一时安静得过分，只有奥西茨基翻动稿件的沙沙声。紧张与不安重又占据了温克尔的心头，他的背渐渐不再挺直，手指不自觉地相互玩弄着，像个审判席上等待宣判的罪犯。

可怕的空虚甚于等待的焦虑，然而手里没有什么印刷品可以看，温克尔只好再一次端详奥西茨基办公室里的陈设。他得做点什么，免得脑子活动起来，思考带来的多半是痛苦。只是这些东西都是看乏了的——黑的红的蓝的铅笔、吸墨纸、回形针、裁纸刀、胶水、印油……它们甚至不如装着铁栅栏的窗外的那棵常春藤，至少它的叶子还会因为季节变化而或绿或黄。

“温克尔，下面的问题我要你诚实地回答。”

奥西茨基终于从一叠稿件中抬起了头。在总编中他尚算年轻，但太阳穴上的头发明显已经开始花白。他苍白的脸略有浮肿，额角有两道深刻的皱纹。但他的眼睛是明亮的，此刻正锐利地盯着温克尔，好像单从眼神交汇中就能判断出他言语的真假。

“是的，奥西茨基先生。”

温克尔不由自主地坐直了身子。

“你可以用人格和灵魂发誓，证明文章内容全部属实吗？”

事关重大，奥西茨基决不敢有半点疏漏。

“我发誓，这里面的字字句句都有据可查，都是我亲自调查所知。”

温克尔缓缓举起右手，以示自己对此负责。

“那么，你就该知道，这文章一旦见报，引发的必然是舆论大哗。包括我都很难预测它将引起怎样的风波，招致何等样的后果，你做好准备了吗？”

“我准备好了。”

准备好声名大噪了。

“我想你需要再考虑考虑，温克尔，”奥西茨基目光尖锐得仿佛能穿透温克尔的灵魂，“认真考虑。你是无论如何要把这篇报道发出去的吗？即使这会招致政府，甚至军方的报复。即使这可能让你丢掉饭碗。即使这将切实而完全地影响你的人生。你是因为真相被埋没而良心不安吗？你是为了追求新闻正义而奔走不休吗？你是否已经决定好要付出一切，甚至余生因此不得安宁？我希望你真正思考后给我一个答案。”

温克尔沉默着，奥西茨基的一席话深深触动了他，他开始剥去名利的外衣，认真审视自己的灵魂。奥西茨基平静地等待着，等待一个他所期许的回答。

“我承认我之前从未严肃看待过这个问题，我甚至不羞于否认，我是因为出名的愿望而且调查此事的，我渴望一鸣惊人，渴望名记者的光环加身。”

不知过了多久，温克尔终于开了口。他的语气不再轻佻得意，反而深沉喑哑了下去，仿佛几息之间成熟了许多：

“但是经过这半年多的调查，我回头审视，如果让我在名利和真相中择一选取。我宁可选择后者。甚至我有某种预感——这篇文章里所叙述的内容也不是全部的真相，我还想继续调查下去。我会查出所有事实，并把它们一一披露给大众，他们有权得知真相。这才是记者应有的良心。您问我是否做好了牺牲一切的准备，如果是我进门之前，我大概会说我没有。但现在，我可以认真负责地告诉您，我已经做好了所有的心理准备，真相是高于一切的。”

“我知道这样的牺牲是不容易的，我扪心自问，自己也不一定能时刻做到这一点。温克尔，我代表应该得知真相的大众感谢你。”

奥西茨基郑重其事地朝温克尔伸出手，他们之间此时已经没有了上下级的分野，所具备的是相同的良知和理想：

“我会尽一切所能把你调查到的内容发出去。我也希望，当一切尘埃落定时，我们都是安全无恙的。”

柏林的公寓布置起来总是一个模样，中产阶级尤甚。客厅里总是亮色的栎木家具，小摆设和几本书放在显眼的地方，里面总有一本《圣经》。墙上挂着的总是一幅圆饼状的睡莲，不知是哪幅水彩画的复制品。和它并排的依次是腓特烈二世、俾斯麦和兴登堡的头像。

莱因哈德•舍尔家的客厅也是这种布置，因此他感觉提尔皮茨的公寓分外熟悉。他面前的一杯咖啡散发出袅袅的白烟，隔着它看过去，不远处阿尔弗雷德•冯•提尔皮茨的身影似乎都跟着稀薄起来，像支伛偻衰朽的风中残烛。

等到他回过身，把自己安放在坑坑洼洼的沙发里，舒适地喟叹一声时，才会发现他还是健壮魁梧的。他和舍尔握手时甚至需要小心翼翼，以免他的腕力会伤到对方。光是观看他的面容，他那颇有特色，左右分叉的胡子，他那自信闪烁的双眼，就可知道他是个待机而动、深思熟虑、眼观六路、耳听八方的角色。而且并没有因为年事已高，功成名就而养出什么醇厚的气度。

“发生了什么事情，让您这样急着见我？”

舍尔是赶夜班车来的，他如今住在巴伐利亚，对柏林的局势远不如提尔皮茨了若指掌。

“能让我们一起操心的，那就是海军的事了。”

提尔皮茨早有准备地取出一封信，递到舍尔手中，他的手指在沙发扶手上轻轻敲打着：

“岑克尔这颗棋子在位置上太久，不大听话了。区区一个魏格纳竟都叫他感觉畏手畏脚。”

舍尔自然看到了信中对魏格纳暂缓处置的请求，他对此并不感到意外：

“岑克尔感到棘手也是情有可原。我听说许多霍尔岑多夫遗留下来的老人现在都开始支持起他来。一个人有了点势力，就不那么好鱼肉了。”

“这不是岑克尔因此推诿的理由。我看他是养尊处优太久，已经失去了进取之心。是时候为海军更换一个掌舵人了。”

提尔皮茨说话的语气轻松惬意，仿佛在说自家新雇的厨子做菜不够美味，需要更换一般：

“换一个更聪明更识时务的人来。”

奥西茨基的办公室里，一切依旧是安静的，只有纸笔接触的沙沙声。偶尔响起两人交谈的动静：

“这个数据在后面加一个备注，可供查询。”

“关于叶芙季莫夫过于香艳的描述要修改，中正平和一些，我们不是街头小报，要靠这个吸引读者。”

“您看这样改可以吗？”

“拿来我看看。”

奥西茨基和温克尔的脸上沉淀着前所未有的严肃认真，仿佛他们做的是一件世间最神圣的事业。

“岑克尔担任海军总指挥有三年了，”对于提尔皮茨的建议，舍尔并不感到意外，或者说他正是为此而来的，“的确到了应该被撤换的时候。希佩尔的门生占据这个位置的时间太长了点。”

提尔皮茨意味深长地隔着咖啡不多的热气打量着舍尔。战前曾有英国军官问起，谁是德国海军中最冉冉升起的明星。他们得到的回答是一致的——“莱因哈德•舍尔”。然而北极星从来只有一颗，要是有两颗，那就是双星争辉，而不是相映成趣。

如果只有舍尔，那他自然是海军不世出的天才。可偏偏还有一个希佩尔，一个天才变作两个，哪怕口上不说，心里也存了争强好胜的意思。一晃许多年，海军都重建过了，争强好胜的心却没有淡漠过，甚至延续到了彼此的继承人身上。

“岑克尔的前任巴恩克还不是你的人？”

提尔皮茨觉得好笑，舍尔似乎在退休后更见偏执起来。相比之下，希佩尔反倒是关起门来，彻底不问世事了。

“巴恩克的前任米歇尔森可又是希佩尔的人。”

就算是轮流坐班，这次也该轮到自己的人了。舍尔放下咖啡，开始在心里列出一份名单，添加删减着名字。

提尔皮茨默不作声，只是别有深意地微笑着，任由舍尔一个一个给他列出姓名：

“可供选择的人选其实并不多。要是再加上年富力强，能力出众，那就屈指可数了。蒙森不错，可惜年末就要退休了。鲍尔和奥尔德科普的工作能力都很强，年龄也合适。这是中将级别的。少将级别里，弗朗茨其实大有可为，就是年轻了些。另外一个您是不会考虑的，魏格纳……”

不知是有意还是无心，舍尔自始至终没有提到雷德尔的名字。提尔皮茨并不点破，只是在舍尔报出一串名字时微笑以对，不置可否。看他的态度，舍尔也就明白了。他不再继续报出名字，而是直截了当地看向提尔皮茨：

“您心里有了属意的人选了，不妨直接告诉我吧，何必让我在这儿猜来猜去？”

提尔皮茨没有马上回答，他且端了咖啡一口一口地喝着。可怜舍尔是个爆碳一样的急躁性子，此时碍于他的威望地位，只好跟着耐着性子等待。幸而提尔皮茨没有让他等待太久，当咖啡杯的底部和托盘接触，发出叮当一声响的时候，他静静开了口：

“舍尔，如果下一个海军总指挥依旧出自希佩尔门下，你是否会心生不满？”

客厅里的空气是静默的。喝下去的咖啡顺着腔子沉重地往下流，粘稠的，又堵住了胸口。心脏就在这一片泥浆里扑通扑通地跳着，整个客厅里数它的声音最清晰。


	16. Chapter 15

提尔皮茨的目光没有落在舍尔身上，海军中熠熠生辉的灿灿之星在他眼中什么都不是，何况这一个过了气蒙了尘的。

他正看着舍尔背后通往阳台的落地窗上悬挂的紫檀色丝绸窗帘，那上面印着大片铅白夹着金线的花鸟纹样，垂落在地上的部分有连绵不断的卍字纹。东方外销来的样式，三四十年前正流行着，能整匹用在窗帘上的实属豪举，不是位高权重，或是财富过人，又有谁能享得起这份奢华？

然而昔年的风光如今也就剩下这么一点凭吊了，或许把那依旧豪奢的窗帘抖落开，还能看见藏在褶边里的，老鼠啮咬出的小洞。

忽然窗帘鼓出那么一块，一只白猫悄无声息地从后面钻出来，蹑手蹑脚地顺着护墙板往外走去。流光闪烁的丝绸，雪白的波斯猫，对面的下属，旧日的富贵气象隐隐露出一角。一时间提尔皮茨恍然觉得他还是大权在握的海军国务大臣，北海和波罗的海上依旧游弋着强大的公海舰队。

“我疲倦了，”舍尔再开口时，权力的假象便一扫而空。这个下属已经不受他直接掣制了，提尔皮茨的心头愈发惆怅起来，为不能用更简单粗暴的办法解决一些问题而失落，“您知道我家出的事。我的妻子……我的女儿也……我已经无心再过问海军中这些争权夺利的斗争……不，甚至我对公众事务都全没了兴趣。”

恬淡世事的人是不会拜访我这里的。对于舍尔的话，提尔皮茨认为全不值一哂。他似笑非笑地凝视着舍尔，口头上对他家中几年前发生的惨剧表示同情。

任谁的妻子被一个莫名其妙的疯子杀了都挺值得同情，不过这仅限于他妻子本人，舍尔不算在其内。真正隐世闭门的人应该同希佩尔一样，不写回忆录，不见旧部属，安静得仿佛死去了似的。

办公室里早已是黑沉沉的，可谁也没有想着去把头顶的日光灯打开。随手拧开的台灯不甚明亮，那一点光辉都照在了白的稿纸上。人的身影摇摇晃晃地落在墙上，不高大，匍匐着，几乎是头挨着头。过了好一阵，黑影忽然分开了，分立在办公桌两侧，一个揉着脖子，一个捶着肩。

稿子终于修订好了。

“现在跑去印厂，还赶得上今早的晨报。”

温克尔的手是冷的，眼是热的，急切地渴望真正抱上自己的头生儿子。

他那热烈的情绪感染了奥西茨基，他也仿佛一个初入行，怀着不切实际憧憬的小记者那般激动得心脏收缩起来：

“那么，我们就跑一趟印厂吧，把它加到报纸里。”

那匹华丽奢侈的窗帘到底被掀开来，所幸并没有什么霉斑虫洞，那点仅存的体面还是留住了的。提尔皮茨隔着落地窗凝视外面沉沉的夜色，今天的月亮是淡白的，和几十年前的仿佛，被它笼罩的人的心境却大不一样。

那时候的自己坐着火车，正要去弗里德里希斯鲁拜访已退职的俾斯麦宰相，请他支持海军的建设计划。那时候的自己还年轻着，为要见到帝国最伟大的传奇而激动得心中万马奔腾，波涛汹涌，鼻头发辣，几乎眼泪汪汪。现在他依旧是激动的，为着自己退居幕后却仍可左右海军这方寸间的局面。他还不想过早地成为高挂在客厅里的画像，一个活着的传奇注定是凄凉落寞的。

“兴登堡今年已经八十岁了，”听到这句话时，舍尔还不知就里，但提尔皮茨的话说下去，他的心情逐渐随着话音起伏，激荡跳动，呼吸不畅，“他不再有精力履行总统的职责，所以一直在暗中寻觅合适的继任。前不久，他派人来问过我的意见，请我推荐人选……”

一颗心提上去，顺着腔子一直往上走，上面挂着之前淋漓的浆水，它停在舌根下面，静静等待着，随时会从口中蹦跳出来。全看提尔皮茨的一句话：

“而我，推荐的人正是你。”

心脏破裂，血液混杂着咖啡在口中炸开，血腥的，苦涩的，怀着某种终于壮志得酬的悲凉的喜悦，以及免于赍志而殁的庆幸。尚存的一点震惊和疑虑随着提尔皮茨进一步的解释逐渐烟消云散，被狂喜冲散了：

“兴登堡总统认真考虑过我的提议，甚至请我去面谈了一次。他——完全同意了我的建议。他需要一个年富力强，颇有威望的继承人，而你完全符合这一标准。我和兴登堡都已经垂垂老矣，而你尚且年轻有为。我相信你曾是海军最耀眼的明星，日后也将成为海军前行的灯塔。舍尔。恭喜你，以后就是你的时代了。”

很少有人能在巨大的诱惑前保持冷静，何况舍尔的羽翼收拢得太久，等待辽阔天空的时间太长，长到他现在心头只有喷薄而出的欢喜。幸福着，得意着，手指在哆哆嗦嗦，忽然有某种不知名的恐惧从胸口一掠而过，他总算冷静了几分，能提出疑问了：

“为什么不选择希佩尔？我们的年龄是一样的，军衔是一样的，履历也几乎是一样的。甚至于我听说他的健康状况比我还好些，不像我总被病痛所折磨。”

这个问题是提尔皮茨早就想到的，他自有一番说辞：

“可是希佩尔的名声不佳呀。哈特尔浦的突袭行动杀死了太多的妇女儿童，为他赢得了一个‘婴儿杀手’的绰号。这样的人登上高位，引发的将是一场不逊于当年的公关灾难。而且他本人自战争结束后便闭门不出，彻底不问世事，连节日活动都几乎不出席。他既然已经这般表了态，自然不会有人再去打扰他。”

这只是表面上冠冕堂皇的理由。舍尔在心里暗暗嘲讽着，他知道更深层的，不能宣之于口的原因——昔年魏格纳撰写的三份主动进攻，突入大西洋的研究报告触怒了提尔皮茨的权威，却深得希佩尔赏识，希佩尔甚至想要写信给海军参谋长巴赫曼上将，让他对这一思路进一步评估一番。

然而，魏格纳这条可能青云直上的路却被他的老朋友雷德尔当中截断了。当时作为第一侦察分舰队首席参谋的雷德尔进言希佩尔，声称魏格纳的理论想法新鲜，但根本没有实现的可能。希佩尔接受了他的意见，等待魏格纳的便是提尔皮茨漫长的报复。至今尚无休止。

然而这不关自己的事，这是海军后辈之间的恩恩怨怨，与己无涉。舍尔现在沉湎于自己成为了总统继承人的自鸣得意中，脸上原本冷肃的神情也如春风融化坚冰般，渐渐从冰硬显出一丝水汪汪的愉悦，嘴角浮现出志得意满的微笑。

他得了更大的好处，此刻便肯谦逊地让出些许利益了。如果自己成了总统，那么再容许希佩尔的一个门人成为海军总指挥，也未尝不可。居高临下施舍的姿态总是高贵优雅的。但倘若来取食的人叫自己生厌，那就不尽如人意了。于是舍尔轻咳一声，矜持地开了口：

“就请您明示我您圈定的人选吧，想来他是个能力优秀的人，能引领海军再上一个高峰。”

这一次提尔皮茨没有再故作高深地吊着舍尔的胃口，他的目光炯炯地看过去，璨璨若天边的星子，再过不久就要天亮了：

“埃里希•雷德尔怎么样？”

油墨的味道乍一闻是香甜的，有种清新的气息，混合着纸张的那点生味，自然构成了一种书卷气。奥西茨基和温克尔在印厂里待得久了，却只觉得头昏脑涨，香甜翻作了臭味，一阵阵往鼻子里钻。然而他们的四只眼睛此刻都凝视在一张张墨迹未干的报纸上，顾不得掩鼻。尽管知道时间是来得及的，可不看着报纸全部印刷完毕，心头总是惴惴不安。不由自主地，他们两个人的手握在了一起，用了用力，神情凝重。

舍尔对雷德尔素来没什么好印象，并不全因为他曾是希佩尔最信任的手下，最得力的助手。此时他的嘴角弯起一抹冷笑，让雷德尔的名字极快地从自己舌尖上滚过，好像说得慢了都会脏了自己的舌头：

“竟然是他？他倒是个好样的！我还记得当年他给希佩尔当参谋长，刚站稳脚跟，就敢撺掇着勒维措夫来我面前游说，让我把希佩尔赶出海军。这样的人当了海军总指挥，要不了几年，我们这些老家伙就连多一句嘴的机会都没了。”

无论是说话的舍尔，还是聆听的提尔皮茨，两人都心照不宣地避开了一点——当初主导此事，为此拼力游说的勒维措夫除了是雷德尔的好友外，更是提尔皮茨圈子里的骨干。因此提尔皮茨更倾向于息事宁人：

“不过是勒维措夫在弄权而已。勒维措夫这个人你还不了解？一贯的投机取巧，搬弄是非，雷德尔全被他连累了。看希佩尔对他的信任，可知他本是个不错的军官。我记得他也曾在你手下工作过，你该对他的能力有所了解。”

战争末期，雷德尔的确在自己手下推行自己提出的潜艇建造计划。因此舍尔点了点头，却又抓住了雷德尔另外的缺点：

“但他曾卷入过卡普政变，政治背景实在不清白。”

“不过一场持续尚未超过一个星期的政变而已，何况已经为他和其他卷入其中的军官平了反。”

提尔皮茨感叹着舍尔的天真愚蠢：要的正是雷德尔履历的不清白。自己要遴选的是海军总指挥，又不是需要被供奉起来的圣人。不清白意味着弱点，弱点意味着受制于人。想要幕后掌控这一切，自然需要对每个人的弱点了若指掌，这才能让他们按照自己的指挥舞蹈。

提尔皮茨遗憾地看着舍尔：若不是希佩尔的坏名声被英国人所熟知，他在自己眼里要比舍尔更合适。不过希佩尔比舍尔要聪明一点，知道自己既然破绽满身，索性从不往游戏中踏入一只脚。这样的人提尔皮茨也敬佩他：

“何况我只是提出一个人选，剩下的就要靠雷德尔自己的努力了。如果他不能自行解决历史不清白这种问题，那他也没资格坐上总指挥的位置。”

“这是场激烈的竞争。其他人都会为自己选出合适的代理人，把他们投入斗兽场中厮杀。至少魏格纳肯定要主动走进去，”说到此处，舍尔对岑克尔做事操之过急而撇了撇嘴，“岑克尔把他逼到墙角了，他不会坐以待毙。”

“那就让他参与进来好了，”提尔皮茨此刻一副宽宏大度的姿态，气度也醇厚起来，“大家都可以参与进来。惨烈竞争中拔擢出来的人选才能带领海军走得更加长远。”

舍尔赞美了一番提尔皮茨宽容的表态，便告辞而去。到底是上了年纪的人，一夜未睡之下脚步颇有几分虚浮。提尔皮茨把不知何时又无声无息溜进来的白猫放在膝上，轻轻抚摸着：他知道舍尔必定会去另选一个候选人，所以如此步履匆匆。但这并没有什么，倘若雷德尔不能赢过舍尔的人选，那他也没资格登上总指挥的位子。不过自己还是希望他能成功的，毕竟他是一个决不会对魏格纳姑息容情的人。

月亮落下去，天还是灰色的，树是阴翠的，团团的树荫下连绵的阴影连起来，黑漆漆的一片。忽然几道阳光射过来，阴影变成了疏落落的枝影横斜，像报纸上错落的文字。顶头上的标题最大，大得叫人触目惊心——“丑闻”。

奥西茨基和温克尔静默地立在厚厚的报纸堆前，同时感受到了文字无声的力量。等这些文字散发出去，只消半个早上，这天就要变了。


	17. Chapter 16

无论世道是顺风顺水，是艰难困苦；无论有人找得到工作，或是找不到工作；无论有人吃得起面包，还是吃不起面包，丑闻总是人们最爱的。现在忽然有一份惊天的丑闻摆在面前，没有谁会高尚地克制住自己不去看一眼。

何况它的关键词是那么惹眼，那么敏感，那么引人关注。政府、军方、秘密资金、神秘美女……所有挑动眼球的东西它都拥有，偏偏标题又是严肃认真的，显得读者是如此关心时政，如此热衷于监督政府，每个人都如此民主而公立。

埃尔丝家的窗帘上描着大朵张扬的鸢尾花，撒着一层闪光的小珠子，平时看起来华丽极了。现在她只觉得害怕，仿佛那些珠子变成了一只只闪亮的眼睛，从夜到明地盯着她看。

她恨不能把窗帘卷起来，好叫自己不再看到那些眼睛。但这也不行，窗帘是必须放下来的，因为她更怕看到街上的人群。人是可怕的，尤其是此刻，他们人手一份报纸，那上面写的全是丑闻，全是自己的名字。

埃尔丝缩在床上瑟瑟发抖着，脚上还挂着她那双大红绣金的拖鞋。她的眼泪顺着枕头不停地流，一滴一滴的。牙齿深深陷入下唇的肉里，边缘沾了一点儿唇膏上的红。她的眼睛惊恐万状地滴溜溜乱转，小鹿般活泛着寻找出路；又仿若死灰，不时僵在眼眶里，对未来仿佛再没了任何指望。

她白着一张脸，往房间里乱看。里面满满当当的都是她的战利品：全套桃花心木的家具，雕刻着玫瑰花的云头；梳妆台上垫着挖花的白蕾丝罩衫；软缎绣花的睡衣，扔一件在床上，衣柜里还挂着另外款式的一件……

它们明明是那么真实，硬的软的，丝滑的冰凉的，全在自己的眼前手中。现在拜一篇报道所致，它们可能马上就全没有了。只剩下一个自己，拎着小包，像刚从难民营出来一样，打回原形，只做了一场华美的大梦。

埃尔丝的母亲在门口踅了几次，到底偷偷进来，收拾起一地的纸张来。一张张的纸上都写着“丑闻”这个标题，全都是《柏林日报》。她女儿晨起一见报纸就疯了似的，冲下楼把家附近所有能买来的《柏林日报》都买回了家，好像这就能阻止人们知道消息似的。

可该知晓的还不是都要知晓？这全要怨她自己不知廉耻，仗着一点美貌，不肯安分守己找个人嫁了，偏要和个有妇之夫纠缠不清。如今闹得满城风雨，家人也免不了受连累。至于自己从罗曼这里得的好处，埃尔丝的母亲便只字不提，自动忽略了，只顾在心里喃喃诅咒着不要脸的女儿和惹事精的罗曼。

勒温菲尔德此刻被呛了一口，咖啡险些从鼻子里喷出来。他顾不得许多，急急忙忙地抓起裁纸刀，飞快地把《柏林日报》的头版裁下，抓起来就往雷德尔的办公室跑。

相似的一幕正在其他地点纷纷上演。

弗雷克作为国防部长的海军副官，每天的任务之一就是搜集报上各种海军相关新闻，汇总整理，确认没有异常突发状况后，例行公事给盖斯勒汇报一番。然而他可从没见过如此之大的，关于海军的丑闻！

弗雷克一时间甚至想不起去拿裁纸刀，直接把版面撕了下来，步履匆匆地往盖斯勒的办公室赶去。要不是需要注意影响，也怕引起慌乱，他恨不得小跑起来。

魏格纳的副官自然也把这新鲜出炉的热乎消息给自家长官送了一份。现在的天气已经热了起来，可魏格纳在办公室里总不肯脱下大衣。他即使裹着到膝腘的大衣都显单薄，仿佛感受不到一点暖气，自顾自地在暗处萧瑟着，凋落着。但这消息接在手里却是滚烫的，像新烤出来的面包，香喷喷的。魏格纳的手仿佛被它暖了过来。

他若有所思地盯着那篇文字反复看着，最后忽然下定决心似的，把它放到一边，取出几张象牙白的信纸，低头写起信来。他写得很快，似乎这些话已经被酝酿了许久，现在只是要把它倾倒出来。没过一刻，他就让副官进来，把封好口的信交给他，让他务必马上寄出。

雷德尔工作时惯来不喜欢人打扰，但突发新闻不在其内。他和勒温菲尔德现在正面面相觑着，为这久已埋下的炸弹爆炸而忧心忡忡。

“会是谁干出这种事，把事情捅到公众面前？”勒温菲尔德的心里很快有了人选，“难道是魏格纳？毕竟只有他现在真正是走投无路了。”

“魏格纳不是那样的人，”雷德尔这句话里有一丝温情脉脉的回忆，像经年的旧木箱打开时奇异的甜香，飞快地消散在空气里，“他固然希望岑克尔下台，但决不会用如此极端的方式。这件事有损的是海军的体面和利益，他分得清轻重。”

“也许有人抱着破而后立的想法也说不定，”勒温菲尔德咕哝着，想着谁有这般的魄力，同时做了个含糊的手势，“那些人的手笔？”

这下雷德尔也吃不准了。他当然知道勒温菲尔德含混的意有所指——那些战争后退役，但依旧对海军拥有强大掌控力的老将军们。那些人……谁知道他们会做出些什么来？

毕竟他们有精力，有人脉，有影响力，还有大把大把充裕的时间，以及战争中积累下的功勋，足够他们肆意妄为。雷德尔忽然觉得肩上寒浸浸起来，阴谋的气息渐渐笼罩下来，每个人都被圈在其中，无可逃脱。他只好又一头扎进报纸里：

“我再看看。”

幸而雷德尔从来是冷静自持的，当他开始认真研究文章的词章断句后，寒意很快被驱散了。他的心慢慢安放下来，一口气缓缓地舒过去：

“我想我们可能是多虑了。这报道通篇也没提到罗曼的真实身份，外人连他是海军上校都不得知。八成是哪个记者查出了菲比斯的资金流向不正常，由此敷衍成篇，博人眼球。”

“即便如此，也应该提前有所应对。许多轩然大波都是从微末小事发展而来，”勒温菲尔德依旧持谨慎的态度，同时抱怨了一下罗曼的有些投资过于胡闹，“他给菲比斯注资年头不少，赢利不大，惹来的麻烦倒不少。现在又被记者盯上，还不知要如何收场！”

“只要国防部、内阁和岑克尔那边行动迅速，我看把丑闻扼死在摇篮中的可能性也不小。”

雷德尔态度温和，仿佛他当真是这般认为的。不管是他是出于真心还是假意，勒温菲尔德作为参谋长，却不能忘记必要的提醒：

“即便此事是意外被揭露出冰山一角，却不能阻止有心人推波助澜，利用其搅动风云。我看这件事不会简单收场。”

“确实要早做打算。”

雷德尔的脸上笑微微的，一双眼睛却是硬的，细看进去冷冷的。

“这是个重新洗牌的好时机……甚至已经不是洗牌了，是要去掀牌桌子，”勒温菲尔德轻声感叹着，“我希望他们取法后一种，闹得越大，对您越有好处。”

雷德尔并不应声，只是把下颏庄重地点一点，脸上的笑纹收了起来，以示严肃。

“不如我们动手来掀桌子？”

勒温菲尔德试探地瞟着雷德尔，一只手搭在办公桌上，作势抬了抬。

“再看吧。”

笑容又回到雷德尔脸上，只是有那么一点意味深长的意思。

国防部长盖斯勒却没有雷德尔的淡定从容，他甚至可以说是恼羞成怒的，一张脸活像个紫茄子，浑身气得发抖。但他的脸色并没有吓着赶来的岑克尔，因为后者同样面皮紫涨着，气咻咻地大口呼吸着。他们两人只消对望一眼，就知道彼此都在因罗曼行事不谨而恼恨。

“我已经叫人去找罗曼来了。”

“他来了吗？”

“看时间应该快了。”

正说着，门被敲响，两个人同时看过去，进来的却只有一个人：

“部长阁下，罗曼上校此时不在柏林，他还在马德里未归。”

“该死！”

岑克尔一掌击在桌上，他见识过海军因为战争末期的哗变而被公众舆论踩在脚下的情形。但那时他不是主角，尚能冷静以待。现在事情落到自己头上，那一切就都不一样了。

“告诉罗曼，让他马上给我回来，汇报一切情况！”盖斯勒处理此类事务的经验比岑克尔足一点，情急之下还能想到些应对措施，“还有，叫人去找那个温克尔，警告他此事涉及政府机密，不得再加以报道！”

弗雷克一边接下了去通知罗曼的任务，一边冷眼旁观着。他有一种不祥的预感：这次的事情不会就此轻易结束。这是一种莫名的，从他的后背一直爬上咽喉的冰冷感，像甲板上的老鼠能提前预知舰船的倾覆一样。他想：也许过不了多久，自己就要选择提前一步跳海了。

马德里的夏天一贯是阳光明媚，甚至有些酷热的。太阳像一只威严的毫无瑕疵的圆球，给万物投下长长而严酷的影子。城市像一只白色的贝壳，白热地吮吸着光线。人们尽可能地走避在树荫屋檐下，只有罗曼靠在广场上堂吉诃德的雕像旁，面向王宫，焦急地等待着什么人。

终于在王宫的台阶上出现了罗曼所期望的身影，他几乎马上向前了几步，险些不稳重地直冲过去。但到底他还是稳住了，像一根电线杆，牢牢地立在原地，只微微招手，示意对方自己的位置。

“威廉，你得帮我。事情是我们一起做下的，现如今能给我出个主意的只有你。”

待到那人施施然走到自己身边，罗曼那笔直的脊背倒渐渐软了下去。他有了主心骨，情愿退到次要的位置上。

“出了什么事？”

威廉•卡纳里斯有着匀称结实的躯干和宽阔的肩膀，能经受海上生活的种种辛苦和气候变化。他不过四十岁，头发却过早地白了，幸而他的眉毛也是淡色的，看上去就像银鬃的白马一般和谐。他教养良好，优雅从容的举手投足无不证明，他能在西班牙宫廷出入行走，人格魅力是要占很大一部分成分的。

罗曼把《柏林日报》递到他手上，一言不发，只是指点着。他的额上一层细汗，不知是天气太热，还是心头太躁，又记挂着人，他愈发慌手慌脚起来。卡纳里斯和他合作，一起勾连德国和西班牙的海军圈子也不是一天两天了，倒是鲜少见到他如此惊慌失措：

“看起来并没有抓住你真正的要害，甚至没有点出你的真实身份，事情还有转圜的余地。”

“怎么说？”罗曼定一定神，把声音又往下压了压，“我唯恐岑克尔要借机发难，他从一开始就反对重整军备，尤其是与西班牙合作。”

“他是被皇家海军吓坏了。”

卡纳里斯平静地把报纸又翻了一页。岑克尔有一种奇怪的认知——英国情报部门是全知全能的，任何德国秘密整顿军备的做法都无法瞒过它。显然，他对情报工作一无所知，对人性也一无所知，人本身的可怕就远超过任何情报机构。

“我建议你还是马上回国，先去找盖斯勒，他向来信任你。你只消提供给他一份投资财务报告，不需要很久远，近半年的就行。这只是重获信任的手段。然后你去见岑克尔，和他讲明利害。海军无论如何都不会愿意把你暴露在前台的。把这件事交给政府和海军去解决，他们处理公关问题总比你有经验。”

“都是这个记者惹出的乱子，新闻太自由终究是不好的。那个温克尔……”

很奇怪，罗曼却不应自己的话，只是喃喃念叨着温克尔的名字。卡纳里斯便不问了，巨款过手，指缝间也要留点油花，罗曼在期间大约没有少贪，财报他怕是不敢拿出来。但若不趁着事情还在可控的范围内壮士断腕，后续引发怎样的波澜便未可知了。

卡纳里斯把报纸方方正正折成一个平面，抖出一点面包屑摊在上面，平伸开手臂。不几秒便有一群鸽子呼啦啦落上来，叽叽咕咕地抖动着嗉子，啄来啄去，跳来跳去。等那一点口粮食尽，不用人驱赶，自己便又呼啦啦地飞了起来。

魏格纳下班的脚步太急，没避开广场上的鸽子，一脚误入，惊得它们呼啦啦飞起一片。有几只胆大不怕人的，小炮弹一样冲着他俯冲过来，他只好转身闪开。这都是他的错，他不该去招惹这种群居动物。它们饱食终日，有足够的时间和耐心盯着你的一举一动，为一两粒碎屑就可以义无反顾地扑过来，亮出尖锐的喙，并不在意是否已经把你逼到绝境。

摆脱了那些愚蠢的鸟类，魏格纳熟门熟路地转到一座旧公寓门口。粉黄的墙面上嵌着扇极高的乌木门，仿佛永远不会打开似的，又仿佛一打开就会扑出一股霉味，属于旧时代的古旧气息。

魏格纳走上台阶，义无反顾地按了按其中一户的门铃。


	18. Chapter 17

公寓里照例是没有电梯的，高高的楼层要靠人一层一层爬上去。魏格纳爬到中间时，便停下脚步，站在没有栏杆的楼道窗前往外望，灰灰苍苍的天空下，扑着尘的红的黄的屋脊，像一本本翻开又扣回原地的书，谁要去读它们？

他往回退几步，继续向上爬，远离了下面虚浮热闹的声音：各式各样的车，马达嗡嗡作响，学校叮当的铃声，间或有人用酒瓶敲敲铁栏杆，镗镗的……灰暗的走廊里是安静的，像养老院里的老人，安静地躺在床上，等死一样。

魏格纳头一次想到，这么高的楼层，对老人来说，上去了，怕是很难再下来。一样的，悬浮在半空中，等死。他按向门铃的手一时也悬停在半空中，许久才按下去。

威廉•冯•兰斯的名声十多年前还是辉煌灿烂的，蓝色马克斯勋章的获得者，前北海基地司令，德皇亲封的贵族。隔了十四年的岁月看过去，这份荣耀也泛了黄，不甚值得一提了。若是再配上头顶光秃，镶了假牙，模样自顾自地黯淡衰退下去，那往昔的声名就更像一个对比鲜明的笑话。

“兰斯将军。”

魏格纳握着兰斯的手，几乎要跟着他颤抖起来。兰斯朝他和蔼地笑着，但还不如不笑的好，衰颓的死气沉沉的皱纹扭曲成笑容，更像是某种颜面痉挛症。

“沃尔夫冈，坐。”

当兰斯坐下去时，魏格纳发现他的胸脯开始凹了进去，连着脖子那里，像大提琴的柄。他不觉得骇人，只觉得可怜。如果不是因为自己，兰斯的职业生涯或许不会收场得如此暗淡。

当时兰斯是自己的直属上级，自己那三篇批评提尔皮茨海军战略的论文正是他过目并署名发布的。提尔皮茨的怒火自然波及到了他头上，甚至于说他帮自己承担了更多的责难。因为自己还留在海军中，他却早已退役了。

“今天的新闻，你心里要有数。这是一个机会，对你而言。”

岁月不会改变一个人的性格，多半还会让委婉的人更曲折难懂，直率的人更坦率直白。兰斯就属于后者。

“那需要事情闹到不可收拾的地步。”

魏格纳一路上都在琢磨这个。

“没有人会放过这么好的新闻素材，不管那个记者揭露此事是有心还是无意，罗曼这条线被深挖下去是不可避免的。”兰斯自有一番判断，“不是我不在意海军的利益，只单从这件事上来说，这是你的好时机。”

“但不该以海军利益来交换这个。”

魏格纳喃喃地低下头，却被兰斯一声喝令：

“抬起头来！难道你想学我，盛年退出海军吗？”

仿佛有人在魏格纳背上刺了一记，他凛凛抬起了下巴：是的，他退无可退了。

似乎知晓了魏格纳的犹疑，兰斯的声音柔软了下去，像大提琴低沉颤动的弦：

“我是没有孩子的，在我眼里，你和我的孩子也差不了许多。海军固然是重要的，但在我这样自私的老头子看来，还是无法和你相提并论。我宁愿它此刻一时动荡，损失些微末小利，换取你坐上那个位置。”

魏格纳的喉咙哽住了。他少从年长的男性那里得到些许不求回报的好，兰斯的剖白足以叫他感动涕零。但他不肯任由感情扑簌簌地滚落出来，硬生生把它止于眼眶，候着那点哽咽劲儿下去，才神色如常地回答：

“您总是全心为我考虑，我该如何感激您呢？”

“自家的孩子，玩什么等价交换的游戏？”兰斯温和地握住魏格纳的手，老人的皮肤粗糙地硌着他的手背，“这样的好机会是不多见的。只要事情闹大，岑克尔必然要下台，届时总指挥的位置空缺出来，一轮新的洗牌就会开始。”

他那双原本混沌浑浊的眼珠忽然像被放进清亮的水中洗濯过一遍似的，泠泠明晰地紧盯着魏格纳的双眼，一字一顿地：

“这是你唯一的机会。赢了，你将凤凰涅槃；输了，死无葬身之地。”

成名是怎样的感觉？飘飘然似乎已不足来形容。温克尔感觉自己的名字变成了奶香四溢的糖块，黏在上牙膛上，每当从读者来信中看到一次，就滋滋冒着甜水儿。他一封一封地拆着信，得意洋洋。

信的内容大同小异，多是赞扬他不畏权贵的勇气，询问他是否有后续报道，痛斥政府的无耻行径。温克尔把这些信分门别类叠放好，准备一样一个模板，统一回过去。他打着哈欠，拆信拆得有些困乏。望望窗外，太阳还露着一点头，像纸烟烟迷迷的蓝。他随手撕开下一封信，准备看完它就去抽支烟清醒清醒。

叮当一声金属撞击的脆响，有什么东西从信封深处掉出来，在桌上弹了一下。温克尔的手怔住了，良久，他才撮起两指，从桌面上拈起一只锋利的刀片。白亮而刺目的光吸引来无数或探究或诧异或担忧的目光，温克尔却只盯着眼前的信。

信是用报纸上剪下来的单词拼出来的，大大小小，凌凌乱乱——“停止调查，即刻收手，否则……”

意味深长的省略号后面有个不怀好意的指示箭头，温克尔木然地随着它把信纸翻了一面，上面赫然是不知从哪里剪下来的，红色的一行字——“小心杀身之祸！”

恐惧是冰冷的，但冻死的人往往感觉燥热，反倒要脱衣服。惊恐到了极点，激起的反而是一腔沸腾的热血和与世为敌的孤勇。温克尔顺手把威胁信和刀片全扫进信封里，也不顾旁人的目光，站起身就往奥西茨基的办公室跑去。

“匿名的？”

奥西茨基应对这种事的经验显然要更多一点，也更加淡定。

“匿名的。”

温克尔喘息未定地在文件袋里掏着，他的脸是苍白的，精神却是亢奋的，颧骨处红红两块，像病入膏肓的肺结核患者。

“库尔特，这不是闹着玩的事。如果你想要退出，现在收手，我很能理解……”奥西茨基话还没说完，已经被温克尔打断了：

“我不退出，我要和这些婊子养的斗到底！”

他哗啦把一沓稿件拍在了奥西茨基的桌上，双目炯炯地注视着自己的顶头上司，直勾勾的：

“罗曼和那个女人全部的风流韵事，包括他在菲比斯给那个女人谋的不用坐班的职位，他为她买的带九个房间的公寓的位置，还有他的神秘的巨额资金是如何注入菲比斯的，都在这里面，都在这儿！”

奥西茨基谨慎地翻看着稿件，他不能说自己是不激动的，只是在任何的热血上头之前，他要做最后一个把关人。幸而温克尔这篇文章还是在平和的心态下完成的，并没有什么过激之词，因此当奥西茨基放下最后一页稿件时，他起身握住了温克尔的手：

“勇气和良心是新闻界最稀缺最宝贵的品质，我很荣幸竟是我身边有一位同时拥有这两样的人。报道会继续刊发下去，我们不会屈服于无耻的暴力和威胁。”

埃尔丝公寓的窗帘一天到晚地拉着，密密实实的，一道缝隙也不留。罗曼坐在她的卧室里，没坐在床上，单独拾掇了个彩绸垫子，坐在飘窗上。埃尔丝先缩在床角，忽而眼睛一瞟，触到那字纸篓里的报纸，便瑟瑟一哆嗦，顾不上趿拉那金线辉煌的拖鞋，赤着脚，三步并作两步地跳进罗曼怀里，呜呜咽咽地泣不成声。

罗曼接了她在怀里。他在埃尔丝的公寓躲了许多日子，什么会面，什么电话，一概推脱拖延了下去。局面越发不可收拾，能收拾的时候他控制不住，如今更不知该从何入手。总不好再回马德里，找卡纳里斯问策。怀里的女人还把自己当作主心骨，可他自己却已茫茫然不知前途之所在。

“现在躲得了一时，往后我们该怎么是好呢？”

埃尔丝在罗曼怀中仰起脸，她在轻轻颤抖着，一朵风中摇曳的菟丝花。

罗曼没有回答，他自己也不知道该如何自处。他只想把自己藏起来，厚厚实实，一层又一层，谁也找不到他的所在，可以静候风波平息。那个记者，都是那个记者，为什么要一直追查下去呢？他真该去死！让他死也不是多么艰难的一件事，手里有大把的钞票，总能买一条人命……

他正想得出神，电铃忽然铮铮地响起来，他的思绪全乱了。

埃尔丝去开门，这次她套上了拖鞋，硬质的小高跟敲在地板上，咯噔咯噔的，没有了往日令人心醉的韵律，心神不宁地磕磕绊绊着。罗曼遥遥地听见门开的咔哒声，没有交谈，突然砰的一声巨响，仿佛整个门被摔在了墙上，整面墙整栋楼都跟着喀啦啦摇颤，摇摇欲坠着。

“怎么了？”

他冲出去，正看见女人泫然欲泣的小脸，惨白惨白的。她不说话，只是抖着一只手，颤巍巍地指着门外。

“谁？”

没有实据，难道盖斯勒他们疯了？敢对自己下抓捕令吗？罗曼僵硬地往前一步，咬紧了嘴唇。

“你的妻子……”

埃尔丝终究倚着门板，双肩抖动着滑坐下去，眼泪簌簌地滚落着。她只在照片上见过罗曼的妻子一次，从来都不想在现实中见到她。否则她该怎么欺骗自己说，这个男人是真心爱自己的？

头一次，看着她泪水涟涟，罗曼没有抱住她。他无动于衷地站在原地，和他的妻子隔着门长久地对视着。

他知道，这里也待不下去了。

罗曼不肯现身，这是盖斯勒和岑克尔此前从未预料过的，尤其是盖斯勒。他当初选中罗曼是看中他不莱梅商人世家的背景，想着他怎么也能得一两分祖上的真传。谁知道他给自己惹出这泼天的麻烦，却还敢对自己避而不见！

但事情总要解决的，既然自己难以应对，那就换个对此轻车熟路的人来。他派人请来了内阁总理威廉•马克斯，和他详细说明了罗曼一事牵扯的方方面面，请他来想个办法应对。

马克斯是个二度出任总理的老政客，当年和兴登堡竞争过总统之位的人，这些风风雨雨他见识的太多了。于是他立即施下雷霆手段，当场把罗曼停了职，又派出审查官，对罗曼的办公室开始审计核查。

“去请《柏林日报》的老板喝杯咖啡，让他约束手下人的行为。轻易泄露国家机密，这可是叛国罪。”

马克斯如是叮嘱自己的秘书，随后他看向盖斯勒，显得轻松自在：

“如此一来，就全都解决了。”

盖斯勒心悦诚服，同时松了一口气。在他看来，这局势就算是控制住了。

然而并不是所有人都乐见局势被控制的，至少魏格纳的心里在叹了一口气的同时又舒了一口气。可兰斯那一双浑浊中透着精明的眼却牢牢盯着他，说出的话掷地有声：

“霍尔岑多夫的遗产，你要快点收拢到手里。看看外面，风雨将至。”

“政府的一系列雷霆手段是见效的。”

魏格纳知道自己在有意推脱，可兰斯不容他敷衍塞责：

“报纸是死的，记者是活的。马克斯压制得住一份《柏林日报》，难道还能压制得住柏林所有的报纸？提尔皮茨可不会让他这么做。”

听到长久盘旋在自己头顶的名字，魏格纳像被蜂针蛰了似的，轻轻皱了皱眉。兰斯同情地看着他，深知如果不是提尔皮茨，魏格纳如今的成就不止于此：

“你的动作得快一点。提尔皮茨不仅是和你本人有怨，他和霍尔岑多夫的不和更不止一天两天。你接手了霍尔岑多夫的势力，也就是举起了反对提尔皮茨的旗帜。但你不要忘了，当年反对提尔皮茨的人远不止我和霍尔岑多夫两个。”

“您是说……”

魏格纳的心提了起来，颤巍巍地立在悬崖边上。

“反对提尔皮茨的其他势力能推出他们眼中更合适的代表，履历确实比你要光鲜。”

兰斯怜悯地叹出一口长长的浊气，仿佛能就此吐出郁结胸中多年的块垒一般。

这些浊气飘进魏格纳的胸腹，沉甸甸地堵塞在里面。其他的内脏都跟着往下坠着，只有心脏愈发轻飘飘起来，虚悬在半空。他听到自己飘忽不定的声音，好像是从很远的地方传来的：

“是哪一位？”

“伊万•奥尔德科普。”

那确实……履历光鲜。魏格纳的心脏回归了原位，只是沉沉的，冰冷冷的。一股冷气从脖子根一直冲上头皮，如同一场冰雹，劈头盖脸地对着他砸下来。一个念头从左边的太阳穴穿到右边：

自己要如何去和奥尔德科普竞争呢？


	19. Chapter 18

“此地长眠者，声名水上书。”

然而不曾长眠的人是决不会习得济慈的通透的。无论是出于公义还是私心，放弃已有的声名总是一件叫人惘然惆怅的事。温克尔此时就不曾掩饰自己的失魂落魄。奥西茨基颇为同情地拍拍他的肩膀：

“这并非我们有能力左右的事情。继续报道下去，政府就可能以叛国罪为名逮捕你我。真相固然重要，但目下还不值得为此搭上前程甚至性命。”

“总会有别的解决办法的。”

克莱瑟同样安慰着低着头，一言不发的温克尔。后者深垂着眉，几绺细细的头发从额前洒下去，仿佛直直刺入了眼睛里。

“我甚至还写了第三篇稿子。”

嘴唇也被发丝刺破了，汩汩流出鲜血来。

“这……”

克莱瑟还太年轻，缺乏经验，对同事的沮丧失落无法感同身受，只好抬眼去求助素来沉稳有度的总编辑。

“如果只是想要揭露真相，继续跟踪此事，解决办法是有的。总有人愿意为一点声名甘冒更大的风险，”奥西茨基的声音像是隔着蒙蒙雾气传来，遥远得需要跋山涉水才能听清，“温克尔，这是你发现的线索，你收集的资料，你的心血，你的孩子。你来决定它的去留。”

克莱瑟自问如果自己居于温克尔的处境，大约是不会心甘情愿交出资料的，但似乎也没有第二条路可走。因而随着一声长叹，温克尔到底点了点头，他终于抬起眼，眼白被刺成了一片红色，潮湿着：

“谁有勇气报道，就交给谁吧。总不能让强权以为我们受到一点胁迫就轻易认输。”

“我来联系。《柏林日报》不可以，其他激进报刊总是可以的。”奥西茨基同样红了眼圈，他用力握握温克尔的手，对他失去自己的孩子表示出最深刻的理解和同情，“为了真相，有时我们不得不如此牺牲。”

然而孩子交出去后，就只好任由旁人给他换上别的衣衫，梳成另外的发型。勒温菲尔德现在就在做这份工作。他认认真真地审查着一幅漫画。画上的海军军官戴着一顶热带盔帽，身上只穿着一条短裤，手里提着一个印有将军旗的小手提箱。军官的脸赫然是雷德尔的面目。

“去和作画的人说，好歹要给将军加一件马甲，否则实在不成体统。”

为免自己表述不清，勒温菲尔德甚至亲自提笔，在漫画上勾抹了一下，涂出马甲的形状。他正和下属的参谋舒尔特-蒙特因吩咐着，雷德尔忽然降尊纡贵地走进他的办公室，叫他吃了一惊：

“您有什么事直接叫副官来吩咐我就行，怎么还亲自跑了一趟？”

“在办公室里憋闷，出来走走。”

雷德尔的目光落在那副画上，不待勒温菲尔德掩藏，他已经手快一步，把它抽出来，举到眼前细看：

“这幅画倒是很有些意思。”

“艺术家的幽默有时候过了头，需要官方加以引导审查，才不会让他们过于自由的思想影响到不具辨识度的人民。”

勒温菲尔德淡淡地把笔盖上，示意蒙特因去把那副漫画接过来。

“这话说得很有道理，”雷德尔一笑，把画递给蒙特因，“不过我猜，这幅画送回那个画家手里，他一定会满腹牢骚地在上面写上一个红色的，大大的‘已审查’的字样。任哪个读者都想去了解它背后的故事。可见你的审查并不总是很奏效。”

“那也比全无审查，让他们野蛮生长来得好。有些艺术家是聪明的，知道分寸在哪里。有些却是哗众取宠之辈，为了提高声誉和销量，不知节制。然而我们的精力是有限的，不能从中分出两张名单，记录下谁愚谁明。那只好一刀切下去，对所有人等同视之……”

勒温菲尔德笃定自己的一席话是赢得雷德尔的赞许的，如果在场只有他们两人，甚至可能会为他鼓掌。于是他做出了最后的总结：

“因而，审查或许不时常奏效，但确实不可或缺的。”

“你说得对，正是这个道理。”

雷德尔沉默了几秒，重重点一点头，像一扇大门轰然关闭，通地一声闷响，门后的白梨花无力地被锁闭其中。忽然他又微微一笑，仿佛那门又启了一道细缝，仍叫人窥见其中的姹紫嫣红：

“但也不要过于严肃，要容许年轻人用这种方式取乐，不过是种幽默。”

勒温菲尔德笑而不语，知道雷德尔亲自前来，决不是为着这么一点无关紧要的小事。他遣走蒙特因，直截了当地说起了如今的局面：

“现在海军中形势不明朗，但罗曼已经停职，又成立了审计办公室，他们如果不给出一份像模像样的报告，那么政府的公信力都可能保不住。相比之下，不止罗曼，海军只怕都会成为卒子，被那些政客舍出去。”

“以海军的体量，政府胆敢让它成为卒子，海军就敢和它鱼死网破，”雷德尔的神情晦暗不明，“若说要舍卒保车，最大的，能舍弃的卒子无非是岑克尔。”

“只怕政府也想息事宁人，把事情压在罗曼这个级别的官员上解决。”

“静观其变吧。如果有心人要借此发难，此事很难就此善了。”

雷德尔说这话时攒着眉，却没有几分真心实意的担忧。以他和岑克尔之间的龌龊，他肯做出这副表情，就算是礼仪周到了。

“有心人还能有谁？想必是提尔皮茨元帅。”

勒温菲尔德提及这位“公海舰队之父”时也不见得十分尊敬。当然他和魏格纳等人态度相似的原因不同，在他这种根正苗红，家族历史悠久的施瓦本贵族看来，出身小公务员家庭，靠着皇帝宠信获封伯爵的提尔皮茨，实在值得调侃几分。

没准正是因为这个原因，舍尔上将当年才不肯接受贵族头衔和姓氏中的“冯”字。雷德尔在心里咕哝着，面上不过一哂。倒是勒温菲尔德随后提出的建议更让他心动一些：

“无论如何，我们采取措施理当谨慎。如果事情当真没有被政府压下来，失控扩大，柏林的海军部里应当有个自己人，能及时为我们传递讯息。”

“我仿佛记得刚刚那个中尉是要调去柏林的。”

“舒尔特-蒙特因吗？可惜了，他是要去给总统当海军副官的，直接让他来传递消息怕是不很方便。”

勒温菲尔德冷静地回答着，心里自有一番盘算。这个建议他琢磨了一段时日，终于今天有机会不着痕迹地提出来，为的自然是给邓尼茨铺路。

“柏林那边有合适的人选吗？”

但自己不能操之过急，最重要的是不能引起雷德尔的疑心，他惯常是个疑心病重的人。因而勒温菲尔德的应对也十分之谨慎：

“您容我回去仔细斟酌一下，明日我把名单报给您。”

蒙特因拿着那幅漫画，一直到雷德尔离开后才又进到办公室里。勒温菲尔德几乎忘却了那张画的事：

“怎么还没去通知那个作者？这点小事总不要我亲自去办吧？”

“可是雷德尔将军之前说，这只是幽默，可以容许年轻人如此取乐……”

蒙特因期期艾艾地回答着，言语中颇有些对雷德尔不切实际的想象。勒温菲尔德看着他过于年轻天真的脸，残忍地决定打破年轻人特有的幻想：

“他说说，你听听就完了，你还真以为他心胸宽广？”

“雷德尔将军在基尔恢复了‘绅士晚会’，会上年轻军官拿他取乐，他从来都是一笑置之的。”

勒温菲尔德语重心长地拍了拍小伙子的肩膀，难得地发善心教导一回邓尼茨以外的年轻人：

“看在你要去给兴登堡当副官的份上，送你一句忠告：所有身登高位者，无不是表面上的自由主义者，骨子里的独裁统治者。这句话，套在谁身上都适用。赶紧去让那家伙改画去。”

蒙特因捧着画站在原地。他的视线落在窗外：深红色的晚霞帷幕一样垂落在地面，淡白的璨璨星光逐渐明晰起来，远处的建筑模糊成一片。

天完全黑了下来。

惨白的月光从窗棂中洒入室内，四处显示着可怕的寂静。稀稀疏疏的星子如同凄惨惨的泪珠，眼看就要坠落在窗台上了。

罗曼和他的妻子回了家，公寓里能主事的人又只剩下了自己一个。埃尔丝直挺挺地躺在床上。她不见得不想把自己蜷缩成婴儿的形状，还能有点安全感。但她不愿动弹，任由惨无人色的月光落在她身上，青的、紫的、白的，死人一样的颜色。

她不喜欢这惨惨的月光，却又固执着不肯开灯。至少这黯淡的月色可以提醒她，现在是夜晚，万籁俱寂，没有新报纸了，没有新消息了。她害怕这夜晚，巴望着它快些结束，让阳光笼罩大地。可又期盼着黑夜永不结束，时间停滞，这样就不必面对令人难堪的局面。她把脸埋进荷叶边的小枕头里，在上面把湿哒哒的眼睛揉成了红肿肿的两团。

然而第二天的太阳总要照例升起。忧愁的人照例忧愁着，不知愁的人仍旧快快活活。邓尼茨就属于后者。

对于他这样的下级军官来说，罗曼这个名字如同一滴滴在手背上的水，留下一点微干的痕迹，至于他究竟做了什么，参与了什么，密谋了什么，他全不知晓。这充其量算是平淡军旅生活的一点小波澜，几个人聚在一起讨论几句也就罢了。

“爱德华你不知道点内幕吗？”

趁着打扫卫生的时候，大家都想找爱德华•魏格纳问点内情。

“我怎么会知道？”

爱德华闻言，脚下一个不稳，差点掉下甲板去。

“谁不知道你是雷德尔将军的教子？你手里肯定有点内部消息。”

邓尼茨在一旁笑嘻嘻地挥舞着拖布，大有爱德华不说，就把他一杆捅下甲板的架势。

“你们消息怪灵通的，连这个都知道。”

自己的这重身份倒也不是什么值得严守的秘密，被人知道也无妨，只是教子，又不是亲生儿子。但是爱德华依旧觉得脸上热辣辣的，试图反戈一击：

“我教父可是什么都不和我说的，见面都有限。我看不如去问邓尼茨上尉，谁不知道他最得勒温菲尔德上校的青眼？”

“谁说的？”

邓尼茨拄着拖布，刚要反驳回去。忽然有人踏踏登上甲板，正是勒温菲尔德的勤务兵，他远远朝邓尼茨招招手：

“邓尼茨上尉，勒温菲尔德上校找您！”

甲板上的其他人哄地笑成一片，其中爱德华笑得最为夸张，一边笑一边鼓着掌：

“可见我说的没错！”

这回轮到邓尼茨脸上热腾腾的，虽然知晓大家的笑声里没什么嘲讽的意味，但他依旧不好意思起来。偏偏那勤务兵还在一味地招呼他快走，他只好在嬉笑声中把拖布一放，跟着他下了船。

此刻勒温菲尔德却不在他的办公室里，他正站在雷德尔面前，侃侃而谈着：

“我昨晚想了一夜，到底还是不在柏林选人的好。一来那边的人里咱们的人少，现在一一筛选，急切之间恐不可得；二来如今的态势，谨慎为上，还是从自己基地出去的人更知根知底。毕竟一去柏林，天高皇帝远，不是绝对忠心可靠的人不叫人放心。”

“既然你这样说，心里一定是有了合适的人选。”

雷德尔微微笑着，并不反对勒温菲尔德的意见。

“您真是明察秋毫。”

勒温菲尔德先是捧了雷德尔一记，然后才慢慢说起自己的主张。他心里属意的自然是邓尼茨，但又有意把他的名字放在后面：

“人选有两个，您都是见过的。一位是基地的首席副官弗里德利希•哥廷少校，一位是宁芙号的导航官卡尔•邓尼茨上尉。”


	20. Chapter 19

“他们的履历？”

雷德尔的一只手平摊在桌上，一只秀气肥短的小手，与他眉目间尚且留存的一点年轻时的清秀相呼应。指甲的边缘修剪得整整齐齐，圆润得没有一丝棱角，手指软而红润。若是让一个精于手相一道的占卜师来看看，当说这是主贵的。

勒温菲尔德把早已准备好的两张纸递上去，薄薄的，明明白白写着两名军官三四十年的人生。他仔细观察着雷德尔神情，当他注意到雷德尔在哥廷的履历上端详了更长的时间时，他的心开始有些忐忑起来。

哥廷比邓尼茨年长五岁，经验更丰富，军衔也更高，身为首席参谋，和雷德尔之间也要更亲近熟悉。算起来邓尼茨在他面前是没什么优势的。勒温菲尔德盯着雷德尔桌上，镶在木质相框里的一张老照片看着。

照片是十年前的，边角染了一点黄。一排七个人站在船上，正中的是海军中的传奇人物——希佩尔海军上将，合影里的其他人都是他的参谋班子成员。左面数第二个便是雷德尔，他那时正给希佩尔当参谋长。勒温菲尔德暗自思忖着，邓尼茨还没有充当参谋的经历，或许日后正可以在这方面完善一下。

“我看还是哥廷更合适一点。年轻军官总有些跳脱，怕是不大稳重。哥廷我倒是接触过几次，年纪大些，人也沉稳。”

雷德尔的一句话嘭咚一声敲在勒温菲尔德心口上，他的手一半捏成拳，又缓缓放开，神情里显出几分为难，几分欲言又止。雷德尔这样善于察言观色的人已经无需他再说什么了，可以直接发问：

“怎么？你认为不妥？”

勒温菲尔德赧然一笑，雷德尔便更明白了几分。他把邓尼茨的履历翻到上面，又仔细看了看，不禁笑了：

“邓尼茨是你什么人？你这么看重他？我看他履历也平凡，年纪也轻，怕他做不惯这种事情，以后误了大事。”

现在是披露自己对邓尼茨另眼相看的好时机吗？勒温菲尔德不觉得，如果一切顺利，他希望等到大功告成，论功行赏的时候，再把这层关系揭破。趁着雷德尔高兴，他什么都不会计较，邓尼茨能得到的好处只会更多。

如今自己却什么都不能多说。雷德尔这个人……啧啧……勒温菲尔德上下牙关紧锁着，舌头在牙齿的内壁游走，悄无声息地咂摸着。他把赌注下在雷德尔这一边，自然是认定他能成大事的。只是自古能成大事者，从来不是心慈手软之辈。性格绵善可亲的，也入不了他的眼。

于是勒温菲尔德面不改色地微微一笑：

“不过是当年一起在戈本号上服役过，有些交情，比较了解他这个人而已。相比之下，哥廷自然有种种优势，但邓尼茨却有一点是他所不能及的。”

“哦？”

雷德尔的手指从邓尼茨的年龄一栏上滑过，仿佛无意识地拨弄了一下自己的相框。他比那时候的自己还要年轻些。

“邓尼茨他，”勒温菲尔德轻笑着，“实在是一个很天真的小家伙。”

白昼来临后，一切都是喧嚷的。埃尔丝的心跟着闹嚷声乱跳，酸酸胀胀，麻麻木木。她静立在窗前，魇住了似的，眼睛直直地瞪着下面的人群。他们拿着纸笔，纷纷闹闹地簇拥在公寓门口，都是记者，都是记者！他们都在等着自己一步踏出去，然后就可以用肆无忌惮的问题撕开自己的皮肤，啃食自己的血肉！

“你当年就不该错走这一步，好好嫁个人，百事皆消。如今把自己弄到这不咸不淡，不尴不尬的境地，叫人家老婆找上门来，几辈子的脸面丢了个干净……”

她母亲跟在她身后，嘴里絮絮叨叨。她几次三番叫她住口，她却兀自说得声音更宏亮了。

“脸面，脸面！我当初要是顾着这没用的东西，你们早饿死在难民营了！那时怎么不和我说这些？你跟着我享了福的时候也不说，只等到我失了势才来刺我的心！”

埃尔丝终于忍不住了，紫涨着面皮，颤着声，转头瞪着她母亲。后者一时被噎住了口，到底讪讪低了头，只是嘴里依旧低低地咕哝着。

只是埃尔丝能在母亲面前理直气壮，面对已经有几分懂事的女儿格蕾特，却自己首先心虚了三分。后者披散着一头鬈曲的金色长发，清亮的眸子泠泠地看着自己。她冷眼看着自己和男人厮混在一起，表面不说什么，心里却是未尝没有鄙薄的。埃尔丝一时间竟慌手慌脚，不知所措起来：

“宝贝儿，你回自己的房间里去。”

“母亲，”格蕾特歪着一点头，目光依旧冷冷地锁在她身上，“您理当洁身自好些。”

简简单单的一句话胜过自己母亲的无数絮叨。埃尔丝只觉得脸上平空着了一巴掌，火辣辣地疼着。她扶着窗台试图动一动，可久站后的膝盖骨喀喇一声，似乎有什么东西就此碎掉了。一滴热腾腾的泪掉出来，她近乎失控地吼出声：

“我不去做这个，你哪来的安定生活？哪里有学可上？旁人都可以指责我，你不能！”

一阵天旋地转之后，她们都消失了，只余下自己一个人扶着窗框站立着。隔壁传来木门摔上时惊天动地的一声响，如同呐喊而出的抗议。埃尔丝只觉得膝盖跟着又是一声脆响，不由自主地便滑坐下来，无声地落下更多的泪。

她目光空茫地望着下面的街道。靠近自己公寓一侧的，人满为患，几乎被挤了个水泄不通。从上面看，那些人头顶的发旋像蠕蠕的虫子，争先恐后地往一个方向前进。另一侧空空荡荡，只有沿墙盛开的夏杜鹃，马上就要凋谢了，此刻正奋力燃烧着最后一点灼灼的红，拼尽全力地招摇着。

忽然转角处缓步行来一名女子，姜汁黄的长裙，过了时的，长及肘部的手套，耳边两颗珍珠耳坠，像将坠未坠的，不引人注意的两滴泪。她的草帽上垂下黑色的面网，风一吹包裹住头脸，看不清面目。埃尔丝的目光随着她直到看不见为止，她也想蒙住面容，不去面对这一切。

赫尔加没有摘下帽子，只从黑色面网的空隙中匆匆瞥了一瞥罗曼的公寓。报纸上登载了详细的地址，这地方如今可以算是时兴的景点了，任何人路过都要指指点点一番。

恰如帝国还存在时，老皇帝威廉一世下午喜欢伫立的角窗，被柏林每个导游熟知一般。只不过老皇帝是有意为之，而此地是被迫留名。

恍惚间，她仿佛看到一个女子的倩影，在窗后一闪而过，随即没入沉沉垂下的帘幕中，再没有露出哪怕一角鬓发。恐怕那就是如今小报上艳名大炽的叶芙季莫夫了。赫尔加在心下暗暗揣度着，却没有施以多少同情：万般皆是自己的选择。

她走路的姿态越发挺拔端秀起来，似乎脊骨里流淌的不是骨髓，而是大家族传承几代的自矜庄重，与那名声隳颓，自甘堕落的荡妇不属同一物种。她还有更重要的正事要忙，不值得为一个无关紧要之人浪费丁点同情心。

魏格纳的书房依旧是白粉墙，石青的窗帘，地上铺着灰绿的绒线地毯，踏上去叫人立不住脚地摇摇晃晃起来。幸而赫尔加也不必久站，魏格纳早招呼她落座。特蕾莎端上咖啡，退出去时手扶着门把略一踟蹰，到底还是替他们掩上了门。

赫尔加低了头喝一口咖啡，魏格纳坐在她对面，不知如何开口地把玩一只空了一大半的烟盒。赫尔加记得他过去烟瘾是不大的，一时间眼眶酸楚楚，险些落一滴泪在咖啡杯里。她不忍叫他因为自己的这点矜持端庄多受几分钟煎熬，于是不待口中的咖啡全数咽下，便匆匆开了口：

“表哥，诸事相谐，一切顺利。几经游说，昔日忠心父亲的军官愿意搁置宿怨，支持于你。只是……”

看着赫尔加含住话，微垂下眼睑，魏格纳知道这是等待自己询问的意思。刻板的，表面的礼仪，从过去到现在，自己最厌烦的便是这一套。如果自己再年轻个十几二十岁，非得要长篇大论批判它一番不可。但眼下是他有求于人，只好曲意逢迎，以免与人结怨。何况套路他也是谙熟的：

“或许他们另有心仪人选？”

“人选并没有，疑虑却是有的，”赫尔加轻轻一叹，大家身份，连表示遗憾都是浅尝辄止的，“你也知道，反对提尔皮茨的势力从不止我们这一支。”

“伊万•奥尔德科普上将。”

魏格纳一口断言，从兰斯将军那里听来的消息，再不会有错。

赫尔加弧线圆润的下颌稍点一点，依旧是动作微微，说话依旧是柔声细气：

“他们那边的势力是比我们大的，毕竟那一位还活着，父亲已经过世了。而且现役的伊万•奥尔德科普中将正是他的亲侄儿，此时又担任着舰队司令，他们自然要推他做代表。表哥不要嫌我言语冒撞，但那位中将的确要比你更有些竞争力。”

魏格纳抿着嘴，一言不发，只大拇指用了点力，把那只烟盒捏得凹下去了一块。他的眼睛直瞪瞪地盯着窗外，一点面部表情都没有，像泥塑的面具。不管他是有意还是无心做出这种神色的，赫尔加都感觉心脏中心软软地一痛，像鸟儿柔软又坚硬的喙啄在上面一样。

“表哥不必过于担忧，我们……也不是全无胜算的。”

赫尔加轻浅的抚慰像微风拂过夏日的水面，既不能止息动荡，也不能推波助澜，但终究是个安慰。以她的出身教养，也不能指望她有更激越的情感。于是魏格纳承情地动了动唇角，泥塑的面具裂开一道缝：

“我心中有数。多问表妹一句，除开奥尔德科普，海军中还有谁呼声高些？”

“雷德尔。”

赫尔加也风闻过二人的龌龊，因此只说了名字便敛容低了头。

“他不算。”

“哦。那还有鲍尔中将。”

“鲍尔……”

魏格纳试着想笑一下，但最终因为咬着牙，只做出了一个类似牙疼的表情。鲍尔，他更是争不过了。

“都是强有力的竞争者，可我们也不能就此认输呀。表哥莫怪我说话不好听，旁的人有退路，你是没有的。”

有时事到临头，女人往往比男人更坚定，更顽强。被赫尔加始终云淡风轻的态度感染着，魏格纳忽然体悟到了感情内敛的好处。他重又平静下来，开始做起了分析：

“三个人中，雷德尔是不足为虑的。政治不清白这一条足以致命。其他两人确实颇有威胁……”

特蕾莎坐在长沙发的一端，面前放着一杯凉透了的咖啡，一口未动的。她控制着目光在客厅里茫茫然乱转，努力不让它聚焦到书房门上。可越是如此越控制不住，几次三番地盯着那门看，祈盼着它吱呀一声打开，却偏又久久没有动静。

她一时竟恍恍惚惚站起来，往前趋了几步，忽然回过了神，自觉自己心窄了，丢了脸，忙又返身坐下。她的手是冰凉的，脸是热敷敷的，手背贴上去，烫得一个激灵，也烫得心里渐渐委屈起来。

雷德尔尚且不知老朋友魏格纳对他的不甚在意。不过以他的脾性，即使知晓了，表面上也要云淡风轻地一笑而过。就如现在，他心下对邓尼茨这个人选不以为然，却要耐着性子，与勒温菲尔德敷衍：

“莫非天真还是什么好品质？落在个小孩子身上，倒有几分可爱。”

然而自己那四岁的儿子汉斯，雷德尔巴不得他别有什么孩童的天真，风一吹就长大了，成熟了，世事洞明，人情练达。

“一把刀放在手里，是不小心割伤了自己的手，还是刺进旁人的胸膛，过错都不是刀本身的，只看它是被谁使用着。天真的人放在应有的位置上，大有妙用。譬如不引人生戒备心这一点，十个哥廷怕也比不上一个邓尼茨。”

这话入了雷德尔的耳，他有一点心动了。自己还是过于谨慎，行动得晚了点，事到临头才发现没能色色安排妥当。再有动作就得更加小心翼翼，生怕引起丁点怀疑。只是这个邓尼茨不比哥廷，和自己打过交道，自己有几分熟稔，虽然有勒温菲尔德一力作保，却叫人总不很放心：

“只怕过于天真的人也在海军中生存不了多久，若是故作天真，自作聪明，岂不是更惹人生疑？”

“邓尼茨不是那样的孩子，”尽管十分小心，勒温菲尔德的言语里到底流露出几分不同寻常的亲昵。雷德尔只作不曾听出，任他说下去，“说起来您或许对他能有几分印象？您任教育总监时，他在您手下接受过参谋课程的培训。您亲自给他上过课，发过结业证书。”

三四年前的事，雷德尔还是有几分印象的。他努力回忆一阵，想起确有这么一回事，似乎邓尼茨的考评报告还是自己亲手写的。再从记忆里搜寻一番，那份报告里碎碎的几个词几个句也跟着慢悠悠浮上来，静静排列开：

“……聪明、勤奋……出色的专业知识，明确的判断力……不应局限于单一的技术岗位，应当接受进一步培养……”

不过是三年前的事，雷德尔现在已经能确认具体的时间了。现在想起来却好似隔了一层虚飘飘的轻风湿雾，白蒙蒙的。年轻的时候从不觉得时间过得快，三年五载不够一眨眼的时间。一上了五十，却觉得一年顶一年，仿佛昨天刚过完生日，今天身体里的各个关节零件就都要喀啦喀啦响上一遍，闹钟似的提醒自己老之将至。

雷德尔怀着这点不甚愉快的心情继续想，总算记起了那考评的末尾——“非常适合培养新兵”。那就放心了，不是和自己观点相合的人，自己不会给出这种推荐。不认同自己想法的年轻军官，自己是不会同意他沾手选拔新人的工作的。只是这考评里理当还有一句评价，一个顶重要的词，自己想不起来了。算了，并不是什么大事。

勒温菲尔德注意到雷德尔的表情渐渐松弛下来，甚至闪过一丝和缓的笑。他暗暗松了口气，揣度着邓尼茨八成是过关了：

“您看，邓尼茨他还合适吗？”


	21. Chapter 20

雷德尔不说话，只一味地低着头，去看邓尼茨的履历。薄薄的一页纸，在他的指间来回翻转玩弄，仿佛被风吹过的落叶，啪啦啪啦作响。勒温菲尔德也不做声，他抱着胳膊等待着，情知以雷德尔的脾气，就算心中已经允了，面上也要吊吊自己的胃口。

“两个人都派去吧。”

雷德尔短而软的手指忽然把邓尼茨的履历一弹，任由它飞出去，叠在了哥廷的简历上面。他的话掷地有声地落下来，就变成了可堪成文的决定。

“两个人怕是目标太大。”

这决定倒叫勒温菲尔德为难起来。

“一个去国防部，一个去海军部，也不算十分惹人注目。”

雷德尔似乎打定了主意，绝无转圜的余地。

“但这恐怕不好安排……”

勒温菲尔德喃喃念着，却知道雷德尔这是有意叫自己为难。他还是更属意哥廷一点，但因为自己力荐邓尼茨，不好与自己生了分歧，便想出这两全之策，也是敲打自己的意思。

“安排的时候掌握好分寸，不要叫人起了疑心。”

雷德尔如同听不见勒温菲尔德的难处似的，只自顾自地往下吩咐。他是统帅全局的将军，他要的只是结果，过程是怎样的，他不关心，也不在意。哥廷也好，邓尼茨也好，端看谁能达成他所需的目的。

温克尔怀里抱着一只公文包，最普通不过的，黑色的，鼓鼓囊囊的。他所有的心血都在里面，一大叠。过去每次抚摸过厚实的重量，他的心底都会叽叽喳喳腾跃起无限的欢喜。现在他却要亲手把它交到奥西茨基手中。

他以为他会痛哭流涕，会发疯地抱住它不愿交出。但事实上他很平静，很轻易地将它脱了手。只有内心不一样了。所有的欢愉都就此褪去，只剩下了苍凉的宁静，无悲无喜，没有感情的一点满足。

“正义和真相可能会一时遭受挫折，但终将大白于天下，为世人所尽知。”

奥西茨基怜悯且敬重地握住温克尔的手，试图用自己掌心的温度温暖他冰冷的手指。

“我这也算做了自己应做的事。”

温克尔试图挤出一丝笑容，最终宣告失败，只露出了类似牙疼的无奈和痛苦。

天还没有黑透，霓虹灯倒先亮了起来，灯红酒绿的意味足得很。沿胜利大道的众多酒吧更是灯光亮成一片，路人经过时脸全变成了红白分明的洋娃娃，假人似的飘过去。斯卡利泽街7号的小狮子酒吧 ，奥西茨基听过它的名声，却从未踏足过。那是男人找个同性别的伴儿的好去处。

然而奥西茨基深信自己绝无此等倾向。他取中这里全是因为中产阶级喜好光顾。这些人首要做的就是在任何可能的丑闻中保护好名誉，因而此地必定是最隐蔽的接头地点。但他依旧不自主，整个人僵在珠灰的沙发座里，任由成双成对的人从他身旁经过，一双细瘦的腿在米色肥腿裤里不自觉地轻颤。

好在他约的同行们来得很快，不一会儿就把他周围空余的沙发和扶手椅填满了。所有人的目光灼灼地钉在奥西茨基身上，像等待人类吐出最后一口气，好飞下去大快朵颐的秃鹫。奥西茨基不是个具备吊人胃口的恶趣味的人。他把分成几份的资料一叠叠取出来，大家一只手装模作样端着桌面上的鸡尾酒，一只手在桌子下摸索着，很快分配停当。这并不引起什么怀疑，酒吧里太多的人在昏暗的灯光下，在桌子的遮掩下，做着更过分的，偷偷摸摸的举动。

人人得了自己想要的东西，心情舒畅不啻于夏日出了一场透汗，又遇到习习凉风。他们一起举起酒杯，共同为奥西茨基致意。后者作为功臣，却只谦逊地抿一小口酒：

“愿真相大白于天下！”

“愿真相大白于天下。”

众人齐声应着，喝下那在昏暗灯光下红得似血的酒。如同古人歃血为盟一般，有一点煞有介事的豪壮。只是这份豪情持续没多久，当中或许有记者过去是做这方面报道的，酒劲上来后竟侃侃而谈起来：

“你们可知道，如今柏林的职业男妓有650人，临时的却有2万2千名，数字巨大。这些人出身很杂，旅店雇员、电报员、车夫、售货员……当然还有当兵的。不过现在士兵卖淫的数量一直在下降，猜猜原因是什么？”

“是国防部在男妓集中的几个场所派了便衣士兵加以监视，看到有士兵拉客就会出面干涉。说起来价格是真不贵，几马克就能找个货真价实的水手……”

其他人附和地笑着。他们都是激进小报的记者，平日没少接触这些乌七八糟的事，个个有一番心得可交流。奥西茨基却觉得这些言语淫猥下流，幸而他的任务已经完成，所以听不上几句便借口告辞出来，也无人在意。他走出一段距离后回首看过去，街边那一带的小红房子，伴着红色绿色的霓虹灯，鲜鲜艳艳的。再远处的店铺便是黑沉沉的，拉着铁栅栏的，融在夜色里。他忽然和温克尔感同身受起来，仿佛天地间只剩下了苍凉的宁静，一派的萧索。

被勒温菲尔德叫到办公室的不止邓尼茨一个，还有弗里德利希·哥廷少校。邓尼茨和他见过几面。两人客客气气地打过招呼，便直挺挺坐在副官指定的位子上，谁也不肯左摇右晃，交头接耳。何况他们并不大熟，本也没什么话好说。只是等了一阵，勒温菲尔德影子也不见一个。邓尼茨到底更年轻活泼些，就有几分坐不住，偷偷招呼来勒温菲尔德的副官，打听他的上司到底去了何处。

还没问出个端倪，勒温菲尔德忽然脚步飞快地进来，鞋跟处似乎还跟着一旋裹着寒气的小风。邓尼茨眉开眼笑地起了身，正待熟稔地和他打声招呼，勒温菲尔德却先把脸转向了哥廷：

“我有话吩咐你，邓尼茨你先出去。”

所以在莫名其妙等了半晌之后，自己又被轰出门了。邓尼茨受了打击，蔫头耷脑地坐在外面，一手托着下巴，任由一绺头发在额头前抖一抖。他只顾眼睛直瞪瞪盯着对面的白墙，坐牢似的委屈。

所幸哥廷做事从来干练稳重，或许正因如此，勒温菲尔德嘱咐他的话也少。不上一刻钟，他便出了门来，轻轻一拍邓尼茨的肩膀，含笑朝里面扬扬下巴：

“叫你呢，进去吧。”

邓尼茨跳起来，总疑心自己刚才失落的神情被哥廷看去了，一时不由得赧然，大约还红了脸。被勒温菲尔德看见他不甚自然的神色，前者只觉一阵头疼：

“不过晚了几分钟叫你，怎么还委屈上了？叫人看见了笑话。日后离了我身边，不许再做出这副姿态。”

“咦？”

邓尼茨立即嗅出了些许不对劲的气味，正要开口询问，勒温菲尔德先一步挥挥手，止住了他的问话。他言语时温和绵软，却含着不容置疑更改的力度：

“你准备一下，去柏林的海军部担任助理工作。调令要不了多久就会下来。”

“什么？”

邓尼茨几乎是从椅子上弹起来的，他张一张口，喉咙仿佛在一瞬间涩住了，竟说不出话来。他的脑中飞快闪过这一年来担任导航官的经历：航海、领航、战术演习……其中的趣味远较在柏林从事案牍工作多得多。他半点不想接受这安排。偏偏勒温菲尔德又是一句老生常谈压下来：

“你要记得，无论我做出怎样的决定，为的都是你能有更好的前程。”

“可我在宁芙号上工作得很愉快，前途也未见得不好，为什么要突然改去柏林？还是从事文书工作……”

邓尼茨话音未落，就生平头一次被勒温菲尔德声色俱厉地斥责了回来：

“胡闹！任性！这是命令，哪里由着你在这儿挑三拣四？”

扑通一声，邓尼茨跌回到座椅上，他还从未被勒温菲尔德如此训斥过，一时间兜头彻腮胀得通红，咬着一点牙闷不做声起来。勒温菲尔德也不在意他的委屈苦楚，只意味深长地按一按他的肩头：

“早点回去休息，好好准备着。要知道我都是为了你好。”

“他……哥廷少校也是要去的吗？”

邓尼茨从嗓子眼里挤出细弱的一声来，他到底有几分聪明，一时没有回过味，却也闻到了一丝不同寻常的气息。勒温菲尔德却不欲他想得太多，生恐猜疑过分露出马脚，因此口风愈发紧了：

“你不要去管别人，今天的话也不要和旁人提起。快回去吧。”

邓尼茨失魂落魄地往舰上走着，热风吹着热身子，不一会儿便昏头涨脑起来，像被那热气照着头面一蒙，一时脸也红起来了。他一面踉踉跄跄地走着，一面身上渐渐凉下来，终于觉出如今夏日已尽，接踵而来的是萧爽的秋季了。

他忽然定住脚步，一只手慢慢攀上自己的肩头，按在勒温菲尔德刚刚按过的地方。他的身上都凉透了，唯独那一处还是热烘烘的，带着点异乎寻常的温度。他往日的聪明机灵逐渐又回了来，从勒温菲尔德的种种话语里琢磨出一星半点不可言喻的意味深长。邓尼茨愈发停在了原地，若有所思起来。

报纸上的消息转载来转载去，一时间铺天盖地都是那些讯息，真正的源头不过一两家，支流蔓系却浩浩汤汤，来势汹汹。这一次罗曼海军的身份也隐瞒不住了，被曝光了出来，叫人指指点点。多数人和海军的联系也就是报纸上这点浅灰的方格，但这不妨碍他们在街头高谈阔论，指点江山，把海军贬得一钱不值，像皮鞋跟上的干掉的烂泥。

舆论发酵从来不是政府人士乐见的，谁也难以确定，物议汹汹的下一步是诉诸谈判还是暴力。趁着它只是星星之火之际，及早扑灭才是正途。然而这火是先从外部压制，还是先从内部隔绝，那便大有讲究。盖斯勒、马克斯、岑克尔等人连轴开了几天会，讨论的就是这个。现在他们终于达成了一致：

“这些记者眼下还没挖掘出罗曼真正的身份和任务，但我们不能冒险。如果他们继续追查下去，难免暴露出更多机密，因此还是提前预防的好。”

“成立武装部队秘密任务监察委员会，审查罗曼所有的秘密项目。我们要比那些记者快一步。”

会议甫一结束，盖斯勒便像一滩软泥般滑坐在椅子上，四肢像破碎的拖布布条，垂坠下来。只有一双眼睛偶然转动一轮，显示出一丁点不甚热腾的生气：

“倘若事情不能尽快解决，那我恐怕只有引咎辞职一条路好走了。”

岑克尔心有戚戚焉地点点头：“您不必如此悲观，事情一定会得到解决。”

虽然口中安慰着盖斯勒，岑克尔心中却笃定自己不会有辞职的风险。罗曼这件事不是他主导的，他几乎可算做半个不知情的人，怎么也轮不到他来负责。或许自己该去拜访一下提尔皮茨，问问他如何应对眼下的情形。但潜意识里又有某种情绪牵绊住了他的脚，令他不愿动身——他实在不希望被人视作提尔皮茨在海军中的傀儡。


	22. Chapter 21

总统府里的陈设总是华丽的，像一幅浓墨重彩的油画。画面的中心是三个人，一个垂垂老矣的坐着，两个年龄相仿，年富力强的站着。全套的柚木家具亮晃晃的，闪着黄澄澄的艳光，然而再华丽也是过了时的。人坐在里面，仿佛也沾染了些许光亮，却又像那个已经结束的，煌煌帝国年代的余晖的一点反射，不真切的。

兴登堡是这幅帝国画卷最后的一点余笔，虽然皇帝是他逼令退位的，帝国是他亲手终结的，现在他反倒像个不具名的皇帝了。他端坐在椅上，像一座山，臃肿阔大，肩膀圆了，胡须白了，神情迷糊了。面对窗外流进来的一点阳光，本能地显出老年人的眷恋来。

库尔特·冯·施莱歇尔上校却不肯恋着阳光，或者说任何光明的东西他都不爱。他这个人出身明明是最光明磊落的——普鲁士贵族军官和富有船厂主女儿的婚姻结晶，可他偏爱的全是黑暗的，隐秘的，适合藏匿在桌下进行的小把戏。

他现在任着部长事务办公室的领导，是个文职的工作。这给了他大把的时间去玩弄他钟爱的小阴谋小手段，不能宣之于口的权术。而他玩弄权术最大的依仗就是面前这位老人。兴登堡的庄园和他家的庄园毗邻，他们是同一阶层同一圈子里的人。

一个人，无论多么伟大，到了年迈体衰时，都会本能地信任身边的人，把事情托付给他们，自己一心保养身体。有幸被兴登堡信重接纳的几个人里，施莱歇尔的地位仅仅排在屋中的第三个人——兴登堡的独子奥斯卡——之后。此刻他刚刚建议兴登堡，如果不能组建一个全部由德国全国人民党组成的新政府，兴登堡就不该对其他任何意见加以同意。只有这个党派对兴登堡是无限支持的。

这个意见兴登堡是接受的。他吩咐奥斯卡把它记下来，忽然又想到外面沸沸扬扬的舆论，于是开口询问：

“近来报纸上的所谓丑闻是怎么一回事？我仿佛听说是和海军相关的？”

“一点捕风捉影的小事，不值得您为此劳心。盖斯勒他们已经在开会讨论了，您应该相信他们有能力处理好事情。”

施莱歇尔语焉不详地敷衍着总统，唇上粗硬的短须一掀一掀的，眼里仿佛有几分嘲弄的色彩，但细看进去又什么意思都没有。忽然他的薄唇再一次扭曲起来，加上了恶意十足的一句话：

“当然，如果他们处理不好，那便证明了他们的平庸无能，愚蠢怯懦。”

“你说的很有道理，正是这样的。”

对一个老人来说，理清复杂的，灰蒙蒙一片的讯息是困难的，但接受一分为二，非黑即白的判断却是容易且清晰的。于是他毫无保留地赞同了施莱歇尔的观点，并坚定地认为，这就是自己做出的决断。

施莱歇尔的内心是得意的，兴登堡固然是大权在握的总统，但这权力现在却要旁落一小部分到自己手心里了。这还嫌不够，他想要的更多，可是只靠自己一人，不便从兴登堡那里哄骗来。奥斯卡尽管是他的亲生儿子，也不是一个人孤军奋战，他和兴登堡的秘书梅斯纳联成一线，一起哄骗着老头子，自己也需要一个类似梅斯纳那样的助力。

被施莱歇尔暗中取中的人便是威廉·格罗纳将军。格罗纳在战时是陆军部副部长，主管军事生产，在陆军总指挥官鲁登道夫辞职后接替了他的工作，地位仅次于当时任参谋总长的兴登堡。不过他的仕途可不如兴登堡光鲜，除却当了几年交通部长后便乏善可陈。施莱歇尔是他的老部下，格罗纳更是把他当做养子般看待。在施莱歇尔眼中，格罗纳远比盖斯勒适于出任国防部长一职。

不过他不能操之过急，一切要按部就班地来。一盆水端在手里，要慢慢放下去，才不会泼出来一星半点。施莱歇尔暗中告诫着自己，这才好平抑住得意的心情，接过自己秘书递来的名单。

“这是海军部新调来担任助理的军官的名单。”

施莱歇尔的办公室管着人事调动，这种常规性的安排他从来是简单扫一眼，然后依例签字的。这一次也没有任何不寻常之处，他只简单看了看那名军官的名字和军衔——卡尔·邓尼茨，海军上尉，然后便大笔一挥签上了“同意”。

房间里暗沉沉的，墙上原贴着玫瑰色的壁纸，日久年深，脏污了，黯淡了，毕毕驳驳地披挂下来好几道，也无人有心把它对着缝贴补回去。棕呢的沙发横兀在客厅中央，沙发套子撤了下来，剩下里面沁染了颜色的海绵。天气太冷，洗过的套子一时干不了，只好把所有有横杆的地方都搭满了晾着，屋里更加阴沉下来，像飘荡着黑乎乎一片的幡。

罗曼坐在一把缺了坐垫的扶手椅上。他原本是坐在沙发上的，但被他太太赶开了，嫌他会弄脏沙发的里子。尽管那海绵污得无所谓更脏些，但罗曼懒怠和她辩驳，便听话而沉默地依从了。他过去和她没什么话可讲，被她从埃尔丝的公寓带回来以后就更加无话了。他们像住在一套房间里的两个陌生人，彼此见面礼貌地点头，然后不交一言。

隔着黑棕色的重重帘幕，洗洗涮涮的声音像是从很遥远的地方传来的，俗世烟火气得很，在埃尔丝的公寓里绝没有此类动静。是他的太太在洗刷碗碟，有意把声响放得很大，就是要叫他听见。她在引着他和她说话，哪怕是抱怨也好。但罗曼打定主意不去遂她的心愿，只咬定了牙关，不出一言。

他的眼睛只直瞪瞪地盯着面前的报纸，一连串的丑闻的标题已经引不起他的兴趣了。他注意到的是另一个不甚起眼的灰色方块，里面框着一行标题——“菲比斯公司宣告破产。”他的心血，他的事业，他的女人，全都完了。

“停职便停职，不领薪水便不领薪水。左右这些年你拿回家的钱也有限，与其花在外面的女人身上，倒不如不拿钱的好。”

罗曼太太终究不如丈夫沉得住气，还是先开了口。她是个被生活和孩子折磨得不余多少美貌和驯良的女人，腰上滑稽地系着一条沾满油污的围裙，头顶扎着一条褪了色的勃艮第红包头，把乱蓬蓬的头发拢成了一大包。她的两只手上还残留着一些肥皂泡沫，但她毫不在意地把它们叉在肥唧唧的腰上，气势汹汹的眼连着高高突出的乳一起看向丈夫。

罗曼茫茫然地看了她一眼，仿佛自己也不知道，怎么就和这样一个女人结了婚，生了孩子，一起生活了许多年。他垂下眼睛，让自己沉浸在另一个世界里。一个金钱源源不断，左手流到右手，女人貌美如花，小鸟依人的过往的世界里。

“你倒是说句话呀！”罗曼太太急红了脸，挥舞着双手，一点肥皂沫甩到了罗曼的侧脸上，“已经成立了委员会审查你，先一步是不是就要组建法庭审判你了？”

“不会。”

罗曼终于开了金口。他冷静地把报纸拿在手中，依旧不去看自己的妻子。他的世界褪去了金碧辉煌后便是冷硬的石灰色，线条坚硬冷酷，不适合她那丰肥胖大的曲线。他知道海军决不敢对他做出什么审判，若说私下里暗杀自己的可能性，倒要更大些。有些秘密，知晓内情的人终究是要被埋葬的。

“不会就好。”

松了一口气，罗曼太太又一头扎回到厨房里。罗曼不惯与她相处，她也不见得多愿意和他亲近。不过是要讨这句话罢了。她情愿把时间消磨在灶台和水池之间，那里才是最叫她感到安全的一方天地。再怎么样，人也总是要吃饭的。她忙忙碌碌地把碗碟分门别类塞进橱柜，在狭小的过道里转不过身来，忽然又来了火气，大着嗓门嚷嚷着：

“真是的！家里从来都没有过12个房间的阔绰日子，有的女人倒享受了个够！”

罗曼沉默着，他又有什么可辩解的呢？他向后一靠，让坚硬的椅背硌着自己的脊骨，胸口热烘烘的，像揣了一块炭火。他的手指探进口袋，摸一摸，往上带出半截来。一张女人的照片，埃尔丝的，金发雪肤，美目流盼。罗曼的唇角飞快地翘一翘，然后重重一声叹息，把它藏进衣袋的更深处。

不止女人会在流连成排的，绫罗绸缎，棉麻绒纱的衣服时感到满足，男人也会。女人有珠绣、亮片绣、流苏、纱褶、花瓣袖、垂袖、缎带、花结、蕾丝……男人也有双排扣、单排扣、戗驳领、平驳领、两件套、三件套、条纹、格子、纯色……纯色里又有黑色、灰色、蓝色……譬如蓝色里又细分成海蓝、湖蓝、藏蓝、普鲁士蓝等等。细究起来，更为讲究有趣。

卡纳里斯现在便徜徉在这整齐挺阔的衣料丛中，身边环绕着一点樟脑的甜香。据说女人选择丈夫尚不及她们选一顶帽子来得专心致志，精挑细选。卡纳里斯此刻聚精会神的程度，却也可与选一名妻子相媲美。他可是要选一件新礼服去面见西班牙国王的。

当他的手指拨开黑灰蓝棕的丛林，准备挑选其一时，忽然因为某个突然闯入的陌生男声而顿住了。他的另一只手不着痕迹地抚过自己的佩枪：

“卡纳里斯先生，来自国防部的命令。请您即刻回国，前往威廉港报到。您在西班牙的工作会有人接手，您留下交接文件即可。”

“什么？”

这消息足以叫一个平素冷静的人愕然瘫坐，卡纳里斯自诩镇定过人，也不免吃了一惊。他让自己的右手不引人注目地擦着佩枪滑过，自然地向前平伸而出，接过了盖斯勒写来的信。在他翻开来信时，还要聆听谆谆劝说：

“这也是保护您的意思，罗曼上校的事情被曝光在媒体下，海军成为焦点是迟早的事情，不能再让公众知道我们和西班牙之间的秘密合作了。”

“我知道了，马上就走。”

卡纳里斯的手轻轻一推之前选中的灰褐色礼服，任由它在原地摇来晃去。等它停止了摇摆，安静地悬挂在原地时，他的身影早已消失远去了。

海军部里的小军官和外面公司里的小职员原是没多少区别的，可叹自己从前还总有些莫名其妙的优越感。邓尼茨努力掀起困乏的眼皮，为了专注精神而削了一支铅笔，用尖尖的笔头点在面前的文字下方，一行一行地滑过。眼睛跟着笔走，并不见得能让他对工作内容加深些理解，但至少能让他不至于昏睡过去。

他向来不怎么喜欢文牍工作，过去不喜欢，日后也难见得欣赏。现在甫一到任，着手的却是参与修订军队惩处法附则这样繁杂琐碎的任务，适应困难几乎是难以避免的。邓尼茨现在看着周围那半蓝半白的墙壁，都不由得想到波涛荡漾的大海，想到宁芙号上的军号声，想到咸咸的海风吹过脸颊的惬意。但他知道自己是回不去的，至少短时间内。

他到任之后的这段时间里，勒温菲尔德偶有信来，问一问自己的工作情况，是否适应新的环境。邓尼茨一五一十地作了答，不敢报喜不报忧。他约略知道一点自己被突然改派到海军部的缘故，但不敢让猜测落在纸上，只敢在心里偶尔揣度一番。只是也不敢琢磨得过于深刻，否则些许山雨欲来的潮湿气息便侵袭而来，叫他脊背发寒，惶恐不安。

遍体生寒的还有盖斯勒。不过是十一月的天气，他已经觉得外面淅沥淅沥，下起了冰屑。他感觉办公室里总是冷，透过衣料的孔隙，往骨头缝中侵染的冷。周围的一切也都是冷的，青色的瓷的印盒，黄的铜的笔筒，透明的玻璃的杯子，碰上去都是冷冷的。唯有阔大的窗子，因为冷而显得分外明晰。

“罗曼的事，有什么新动向？”

弗雷克反应了几秒钟，才意识到盖斯勒那细不可闻的声音是在对着自己发问。看着盖斯勒僵硬地被挤在椅子中间，仿佛已经提前进了囚室的神情，弗雷克不由得怜悯起他来。于是他尽可能轻声细语地告诉他：

“不大好。不仅是公众抗议得厉害，议会也不满他如此轻率地支配国家资金。岑克尔将军的意思，可能还是要海军内部组建荣誉法庭，简单审判一下，做个样子给议会交代。”

“先是他，下一个就是我！”

这种沮丧的情况下，盖斯勒依然挺着背，不是他不想弯腰，只是年纪大了，肚子在中间碍事。他捂着脸，发出一声近乎哀嚎的长叹：

“为了名誉，我不能让自己上法庭！那就只有引咎辞职一条路可走了。”

这也是唯一的选择。弗雷克默不作声地弯弯腰，对盖斯勒致以深切的同情：

“或许还有别的办法可想。”

“没了，再没有了。我自己做错的事，自己来承担责任吧。弗雷克，你不要担心，你是个很好的海军副官，我会向我的继任推荐你的。”

再推荐，自己也不过是国防部长的海军副官。更进一步，那就是总统的海军副官。总不能在海军副官的位置上做一辈子。弗雷克心不在焉地谢过了盖斯勒的抬举，继续分出大半心思想着自己的前途。

盖斯勒一旦离职，岑克尔便是岌岌可危了。无论他多么不情愿，都很难在海军总指挥的位置上拖过一年。如果自己想为未来铺一条好路，最便捷的办法就是在他的潜在继承人中选一个投资对象，把筹码投在他身上。

现在的问题只有一个，谁会是岑克尔的继承人？

仰视王座已久的人想上去，盘踞高位多时的人不愿离开，历史上许多事件最根本的矛盾都从此处而来。这世上懂得急流勇退的人最少，挨了一巴掌后懂得退步抽身的，也能算是识时务者。更多的人宁死不愿松开手中那一点哪怕微末到极点的权力，宁可同它一起入土为安。

岑克尔失魂落魄地站在公寓外面，目光直瞪瞪地看北风穿过菩提树的枝杈，萧萧地一路远去。他对着门上的一小块玻璃整理一下自己的容色，免得神情太过灰败，像惶惶不可终日的一条狗。暖的呼吸喷在冷的玻璃上，凝成淡白的一片，更是什么都看不清楚了。

但他看得清一点：如果盖斯勒决定辞职，那下一个就该轮到自己了。幸而较之盖斯勒，自己还有求助的对象。这让岑克尔的心稍稍暖热了一点，公寓的大门也在这时打开了。一个梳着两根蓬松辫子的小脑袋从里面钻出来，一双天真的孩童的眼好奇地打量着自己：

“您是岑克尔先生吗？”

“是我，韩赛尔小姐。”

岑克尔认出这是提尔皮茨的外孙女，他努力做出和蔼可亲的神情，又在心里担忧自己过于胖大，可能吓到这孩子。

“外公让我转告您，他是退役已久的老人，不便和现役高官多来往。无论如何，他是不会见您的。”

清脆的童音噼噼啪啪地照着自己迎头砸下来，还不等自己说出什么，小韩赛尔已经缩了回去，啪嗒一声碰上了门。在它合上的一瞬间，岑克尔遥遥看到了韩赛尔的母亲，提尔皮茨的长女伊尔莎站在里面，揽着传话而归的女儿。她显然也注意到了自己，目光中透出一丝怜悯，然后朝着自己歉意地鞠了一躬。随着门轰然关闭，她那肖似乃父的面容也隐没在了门后。

岑克尔确乎已经知道，自己是被放弃了。

再留下去是没有意义的，提尔皮茨做出的决定，从来不曾更改过。自己要亲眼看着手中的权柄滑落下去，被另一个提尔皮茨选中的人接过来了。一个一个，都在遵照着那些退下去的，却还恋栈着权力的老人划下的步伐行走着。当初自己被选定接过权柄，现在也要被选定着放弃它了……

“混蛋！他一定是因为我对他那套风险理论有异议，才要换个听话的傀儡！”

经过一条寂静无人的街道，岑克尔到底没能忍住，破口骂出了声。仿佛这样能让自己好受些，他也只敢这样表达一下滔天的愤怒了。


	23. Chapter 22

今年的春天热得尤其早，风也特别大。天是鱼肚白的，红红黄黄的野花热辣辣地早开起来。猩红的像溅开的血点子，泼泼洒洒一大片。嫩黄的攀在粉白的墙头，鲜艳烂漫地招着手，漫不经心得像稚嫩天真的孩童。它们的香味本不浓烈，若有似无的，奈何人多势众，一时间把大风都染得芳香起来。

正从公寓台阶走下来的女人，被风吹起了黑色的裙摆，她忙不迭地去压，手忙脚乱之际，险些不曾落下一只手提箱。但她终究还是握住了它，不曾让它摔到地上。过去的几年中，她的手里从没有拿过比一只绣金手袋更重的东西，但现在……人是多么卑贱的生物，什么情况都是能适应的。

风还在吹着，女人脖子上垂下的雪白薄纱的围巾被吹得飘飘荡荡，腾了起来，兜在跟在她身后的女孩的脸上。女孩还小着，金蓬蓬的卷发一直披散到股际。她的脸上还有一分小孩子特有的天真，碧蓝的眼睛里却只剩围观世事变迁后沧桑而浓泽的冷漠。

她转而去牵她身边老妇人的手，成功地让她止住了口中喋喋不休的抱怨。三个女人一起走下台阶，走向早已等候在那里的出租车。埃尔丝把最后一只手提箱放进车里，一只手搭在车门上，正要倾身进去时，又不由得回转过头，留恋地回望着。

那熟悉的窗口依然垂着绣着鸢尾花，撒着珠光的窗帘。隔着帘幕，她仿佛能看到里面雕着玫瑰花云头的梳妆台，上面垫着挖花蕾丝的白罩衫，绉纱荷叶边几乎垂到了地毯上。如果是平日，这个时候自己还是不曾起床的，窗帘后的白纱帘应该还拉得严严实实的……她还没离开，就已经开始怀念了。

但最后还是要走的，就像一场美梦做到最后，总是要醒来的。埃尔丝到底还是坐进了车里，任由它把失魂落魄的自己载往车站，去向未知的未来。她的故事就此结束了，又或许这正是一段新故事的开端。

罗曼的故事却是真正地结束了。他终究上了海军的荣誉法庭，接受了审判。法庭裁定他并没有恶意欺诈的意图，但存在滥用职权的行为。他到底离开了海军，提前退了休，变成了一个靠着那点被大幅缩减的微薄退休金等死的，被社会刻意遗忘的人。

此刻他缩在扶手椅上，椅子的坐垫依旧没有配上，硬硬的硌着人。但他像感觉不到似的，安静地忍受着，甚至连胸脯起伏都少，真正像一具尸体，只剩一丝活气儿。他的太太又挤在狭小污秽的厨房里，油滋滋地煎着极小的猪排骨。她有意煎的时间长一点，让油能遍布锅底，为下一顿饭做准备。劣质奶油的哈喇味儿跟着一起飘出来，闻多了有一种恹恹欲呕的感觉。

“钱就没有够用过。要是只有大人就算了，孩子难道不要养活吗？”

她在煎肉的空隙一叠声地抱怨着，合着滋啦滋啦的动静，像一首音调嘈杂，又不乏悲情的街头乐曲。她还嫌罗曼听不真切，有意把头从厨房探出来：

“你弄出那么大的资金亏空来，家里倒没留下哪怕半个子儿！就是只拿拿肉，手上也该留下点油花呀。”

罗曼继续沉默着，让他太太感到自讨没趣，自己钻回去。他仍旧靠在椅子上，仿佛已经为自己择好了此处作为墓地。埃尔丝的照片依旧装在他胸口的衣袋里，这是残忍的世间唯一还让他感到一点温暖的东西。他的眼睛望向窗外，虚无的，找不到一个落点，只好往蓝莹莹的天空看去，看多了又觉得无趣，最后还是选择把它闭上。

国防部长办公室的座椅经年未换，总是那把最普通的松木的椅子，品蓝的坐垫日子久了，已经褪色成半蓝半灰的迷蒙色彩。就像坐在上面的人，起初不管是多么棱角分明，雷厉风行，年头一长，都渐渐轮廓迷糊下来，有着面目相似的和稀泥的柔软。

刚刚坐在上面的新部长威廉·格罗纳将军还处在凌厉尖锐的阶段。他抑制不住的怒火，大发雷霆的训斥，都给国防部沉闷的空气中带来了一丝新鲜粗俗的朝气：

“这是什么情况？居然能把如此多的资金交到这种人手里？居然连财会工作也做得不到位！260亿马克！他就是贪也得能贪出这个数字啊！”

弗雷克又往后站了站，希望把自己融进那灰扑扑的墙面中。新上任的官员向来难应付，因为总存着一展生平抱负的蠢念头，要过上段时间才能好些。这种时候，弗雷克是不愿去招惹对方的。但他是海军副官，还要负责为罗曼这件事的后续收尾。这也怪罗曼自己，亏空的资金数足有260亿，连弗雷克都疑心他是把钱一箱一箱扔进了大西洋。

“我对海军是一窍不通的，你对这件事有何看法？”

发泄完原始而纯朴的怒气，格罗纳转头盯上了充当背景的弗雷克。他是个最传统的陆军，生在土地上，长在土地上，半只脚都没踏上过一片舢板。对于在帝国时期深受皇帝青眼，挤占了不少陆军资源的海军，他自然不会有半点好感。如果弗雷克为海军砌词狡辩，格罗纳还有许多更粗鲁尖刻的词汇等候着他。

“是海军的领导存在问题。”

弗雷克当然不会给格罗纳在自己头上宣泄怒气的机会，他回答得掷地有声，铿锵有力。因为他端然坚决的态度，格罗纳反而一时被塞住了口，喧嚣的怒火戛然而止：

“怎么说？”

“盖斯勒先生已经为此事负起了责任。岑克尔将军身为海军总指挥，以及罗曼上校的直接上司，理当负起属于他的责任。虽然他是海军的最高领导，但我并不讳言，在这件事中，他存在相当严重的监管失职和管理不善的问题。”

弗雷克的回答出乎格罗纳的意料，他原本以为他要为自己的军种辩护的。他并不知道，弗雷克很早就在心中演练过此类对话。把事情推到岑克尔头上是最安全不过的，一个注定要下台的海军总指挥，和一个已经被钉进棺材的死人没什么两样。谁也不会因为他提前往上面洒了一锹土而苛责他。

“难怪盖斯勒会向我大力推荐你，你确实是一名优秀的海军副官。你坦率真诚的回答很令我感动，尤其是不因自身军种的限制而避讳其中存在的问题。小伙子，好好干，你将来会大有作为的。”

自己是否宏图得展却不是由格罗纳来决定的，自然不会因为他的另眼相看而喜上眉梢。但这不影响弗雷克微笑着谢过格罗纳的赏识，退出办公室。他一路挂着这笑容，直到回到自己的办公室，属于自己的地盘，才慢慢把嘴角拉成了一条毫无感情的平直的线。只是一听到敲门声，这条线便又熟练地向两头翘起，变成四平八稳的弧度：

“请进。”

“弗雷克上尉，”进来的人是新近才到国防部工作的海军代表弗里德利希·哥廷少校。他的脸上挂着和弗雷克别无二致的微笑，“岑克尔将军正叫你去他办公室呢。”

“怎么劳你亲自跑一趟？”

这种小事派个勤务兵来足够了。

“我正好过来送文件，顺路的事，”哥廷是不介意向弗雷克这个国防部长身边的人伸出橄榄枝的。他压低声音，轻轻比了个手势，“还是罗曼的事。那一位心情可不大好。”

弗雷克点点头，谢过了哥廷的示好。他压着心头那一点对行将入土为安的总指挥的不耐，大踏步地赶了过去。

清晨的北海是碧油油的，初升的太阳在把周围的云霞染成紫红色的同时，那些色彩刺激的颜色也被它投进海水里。粉红的，大红的，金黄的，随着海波上下窜落，绞缠成一团团，捉对奋勇厮杀着。

码头上还没有什么人，现在实在是太早了一些，早到海雾还有薄薄的一层，隔着它望去，大海像宁静的天鹅绒，长长地铺开来。伊万·冯·奥尔德科普中将正牵着自己的爱犬，沿着这空荡的地带安静地走着。他信重的首席参谋官罗尔夫·卡尔斯跟在他的身边。

奥尔德科普比雷德尔要小上两岁，仕途却要比他平顺得多。公海舰队自沉于斯卡帕湾的时候，正是他作为参谋长，代自家长官罗伊特将军发布的代号“彩虹”的自沉指令。他和罗伊特也因此被关进了英国的战俘营。在战俘营里他不曾受到什么虐待，回来后又跟着老长官成了德国的英雄，前途愈发光明起来，一路升到了舰队司令。今年的元旦他刚被升任中将，一时风头无两，春风得意。

按理说他该是得意的，欢愉的，趾高气扬的。然而他此刻的神情却是一派凝重。那张宽阔的，红通通的脸膛上挤出几道原本不存在的皱纹，忧思重重的眼珠便嵌在那几道深刻的皱褶之间。他那双胖而滚圆的手心不在焉地牵着狗绳，不知不觉放得太松，任由它和自己之间的距离越来越远。

忽然这只小狗迎着尚未消散的雾气高声吠叫起来，跃跃欲试地挣动着项上的绳子。奥尔德科普赶忙把绳在手上绕了几绕，迫得它回到自己身边。他朝那迎面走来的，颇有几分眼熟的身影定睛望去，却一时看不清楚。还是卡尔斯更加年轻，眼神更加敏锐，认了出来，凑到自己耳边轻声提醒：

“是鲍尔中将。”

奥尔德科普的手上一时错了劲儿，把小狗勒得太狠了些。待到他回过神，赶忙松了绳子，那狗几乎要从他手中脱出去，奋力尖叫起来。最后还是卡尔斯将它抱起来，拍抚着叫它安静。而那边，奥尔德科普已经和鲍尔含笑寒暄起来：

“您休假结束了？我还以为您要下午才能回来呢。”

“横竖已经休完了假，早一点晚一点也没什么分别，晚些回来还要惦记，倒不如早回来工作的好。”

赫尔曼·鲍尔是北海基地的司令。相比奥尔德科普，他的资历更老，单是晋升中将的时间就要比他早上三年。他的脸是团白的，一团和气的，个子又高，相貌上威武堂皇得符合任何普通人对海军将领的想象。此刻他含着笑，不忘朝抱着小狗的卡尔斯点点头：

“卡尔斯少校最近好吗？”

卡尔斯好容易让那只受了极大惊吓的小狗安静下来。它现在趴在他的臂弯里，看到陌生人，忍不住又要叫起来。卡尔斯的手极快地扼住它的喉咙，顶住它的喉管，让它只能发出一连串低低的呜咽。他则彬彬有礼地腾出一只手朝鲍尔行礼：

“我一向很好，谢谢您的关心。”

三个人顺着来路往海军基地走去。雾气如今完全消散了，太阳升起来，光灿灿地照着哗哗作响的海水。人的心也随着波浪上下浮动，最高的一下提到嗓子眼里，忽然又落回胃袋底部，面上却各个是安静的，噙着一点笑纹。奥尔德科普的笑容是最重的，可能是由于他过分宽阔的脸膛，一点微小的表情都被放大了几倍：

“您的气色好多了。看来巴伐利亚的温泉确实能让人放松许多。”

“的确是休闲娱乐的好去处。您休假的时候亲自去试试就明白了。”

鲍尔客客气气地回应着。两人又说起巴伐利亚的诸般风情，美景美食，一时间聊得热火朝天又不着一物。卡尔斯抱着小狗跟在他们身后。那只小狗是白色的，头顶披下来几缕黑色的毛，几乎掩没了眼睛。它在这毛发的遮掩下回味着刚刚被扼住咽喉的恐惧，神情畏缩地偷偷打量着卡尔斯。卡尔斯用同样沉沉的，黑漆漆的双眼，不动声色地打量着前方的两位中将。

不知谁先停下了口，看似热切的闲谈忽然被从中切断了，变成了一片尴尬的沉默。只有海水依然拍击着码头的砖石，声音愈加响朗。一时切切嘈杂，一时轰鸣咆哮，一时寂然无声，一时惊心动魄。仿佛交响乐演奏到了高潮，小提琴的弦子绞成了紧紧的麻花，猛的一下断开来，无数的音符倾斜而下，喧声到了极致，剩下的反倒又成了寂寂的凄清。远处艨艟泛泛，几只海鸥俯冲下来，发现没有吃食后又拍打着翅膀，呼啸着离去。

“罗曼那件事……”

“罗曼上校的遭遇……”

两人不约而同地又开了口，不约而同地选择了同一件事来开头。撞了车后也只尴尬了几秒钟，他们又不约而同地谴责起那多事的记者来：

“像狗一样，什么都能嗅出来！这一点苗头也能被翻出来大做文章。”

“确实惹人心烦，但这也要怨罗曼上校自己，做事太不谨慎了。”

“他但凡谨慎点也不会闹出那么大的亏空，平白在议会那边落下口实。”

“可惜了，盖斯勒先生其实相当无辜，可这件事不能不出来一个大人物负责。他其实对海军相当友好，这一点上，新上任的格罗纳将军比不得他。”

“确实可惜。盖斯勒先生负了应尽的责任，我看岑克尔也……”

后半句话到了嘴边，又被牙齿咔嚓一声切断了，余韵留在唇上，留在风中轻轻摇晃，意犹未尽，欲言又止。军事营区到了。

鲍尔礼貌地和奥尔德科普以及卡尔斯道了别。他一晚上都在赶路，现在需要稍事休息一番。奥尔德科普吩咐卡尔斯把小狗送回去，自己返身往办公楼走去。他一面走一面把刚刚的事复盘了一回。鲍尔的每一个神态都被他单独截下来细细研究，说的每一句话都被他揉碎掰开了反复揣摩。

奥尔德科普有一种天生的直觉，这直觉在战争中，在仕途上几次帮助过他。尽管他也知道，一个深思熟虑的决定不应当依赖直觉，但依旧不免凭着第一印象出发来详加思考。这一次，他的直觉告诫他，鲍尔一定隐藏着什么阴谋。

这也怨不得他对鲍尔疑心重重。岑克尔的出局只是早晚的事，拖也拖不过一年。有资格争一争那海军最高宝座的人数是有限的。其中又有些人因为这样那样的原因，譬如雷德尔，因着政治履历不清白，是没什么竞争力的。鲍尔的实力几乎可以说是最强的，资历深厚，履历漂亮，能力卓著。连自己的叔叔都承认，他是对自己最具威胁的竞争者。

鲍尔略显惬意地躺到自己熟悉的床上，任凭自己的骨头一节节发出酸痛的呻吟。他到底不年轻了，连夜赶路把他折腾得够呛。身体是疲惫的，精神却是亢奋的。所以此刻他的肌肉叫嚣着，想要进入舒适的睡眠中，他的大脑抵死不肯，揪出一小段记忆，电影似的播放起来，任凭他观赏回忆。

“你曾在我的手下工作过很长一段时间。斯卡格拉克战役时你的表现更是给我留下了深刻的印象。我时常在想，岑克尔退休后，该由谁来接替他的位置。现在我可以确定，你便是最合适的人选。我愿意倾全力支持你。”

多么令人热血沸腾的话，即使是从一个没有任何专业背景的普通人口中说出来，都足够恭维奉承。现在它却出自海军曾经最耀眼的明星，帝国最后一任海军总司令莱因哈德·舍尔上将的口中，于是沸腾的热血因为过高的温度变成了飞灰，在血管里激荡跳跃。

谁又是那看破红尘，没有半点野望的人？那样的风流名士也在海军中爬不到如此高位。无论是团团和气的外表，还是狷介轻狂的态度，内里包裹的无非一颗燃着炽炽烈焰的野心。鲍尔不幸不能免俗，也被诱惑进了这名利的竞技场。

他皱着一点眉头思索着：自己最大的对手毫无疑问，正是奥尔德科普。他比自己更加年富力强，更加精力旺盛，还顶着国家英雄的荣誉光环。他的叔叔奥尔德科普中将在海军中依然颇有影响力。这些都是自己比不了的。即使有舍尔的倾力支持，取胜怕也不很容易。

鲍尔凝着神思考着，到底因为不甚年轻，精力不济，渐渐困乏下去。他还不曾想出什么对策什么方法，就被迅速拉入沉沉的梦乡中。


	24. Chapter 23

基尔的天气不大好，空白的雾濛濛升上来，盘旋在码头上。鳞鳞的建筑在雾气中淡了，白了，变成模糊不清的影子。勒温菲尔德脸上的笑容却是明晰的，真心实意的。他一进办公楼，先不急着去自己的办公室，而是径直来到了雷德尔那里。

“多谢您为我的前途奔忙，否则我也不会在这个时候升任少将。我本以为自己在墓碑上实现自己的野心，想不到现在还能有这般境遇。”

勒温菲尔德的感谢无疑是让雷德尔受用的，但他明白，此刻把勒温菲尔德和自己捆绑在一起的绝非这一点小甜头。一个少将军衔充其量不过是割开蜂巢时流出的一滴蜜糖，更多更饱满的利益还隐藏在更危险的地方。要小心不要被蜂群盯上。

“莫非你还要像演滑稽戏似的向我表达忠诚？别逗我们两个人笑了，威廉。忠诚是可贵的品质，却不总是可信。麦克白当年没有向国王表达过他的忠心耿耿吗？我相信他的忠诚是发自内心的，我也相信他的野望是发自内心的。我从不惧怕一个雄心勃勃的野心家，我甚至欣赏他……”

雷德尔过去是鲜少做这样的长篇大论的，更遑论配合着手势。他的语调如同牧师在朗诵献给上帝的赞美诗。勒温菲尔德恍惚觉得，他是在练习，为日后成为海军总指挥后，四下的演讲在练习。

“野心从破败中催生出泱泱帝国，野心从平庸中遴选出煌煌伟人，野心从表面的辉煌下诱发石破天惊的革命。忠诚是不可靠的，野心才是坚定的。当然，比它们二者都值得信赖的是另一种东西……”

那当然是利益。勒温菲尔德浅浅一笑，和雷德尔对视一眼。很多时候话不需要说得露骨，这就是聪明人更乐于寻找同类的缘由。他不再提起自己的晋升，转而将另一件事的进展汇报给雷德尔：

“卡纳里斯业已到斯维内明德报到，都安排妥当了，不会让媒体把视线转到他那里。”

斯维内明德港位置偏狭，一贯是安排闲置或是行将退休的军官的去处。听闻安置妥帖，雷德尔总算松泛了一口气：

“岑克尔当我这里是垃圾场，什么棘手货色都一股脑扔过来。”

这话叫勒温菲尔德纳罕，他绝少见到雷德尔如此直白地表现出对某人的不满。即使岑克尔半个屁股已经不坐在宝座上，他表面上还虚浮着些许口头的敬意。对于卡纳里斯，雷德尔却好像平空多了许多不耐烦。

雷德尔自不会解释什么给勒温菲尔德听，他自己也很难解释得清楚。有些原因不能宣之于口，有些原因放不到台面上。前者是因着卡纳里斯同样参与过卡普政变，还因此被捕入狱。人在低谷时结识的可不都属患难之交，被目睹过当初匍匐的模样反倒叫人格外难为情。

后者则是因为卡纳里斯过于长袖善舞。这一类的舞蹈雷德尔也是熟悉的，否则不大可能东山再起。但卡纳里斯的舞蹈远较他的复杂。踮起脚尖，张开双臂，原地旋转，一圈接一圈，旁人看着头晕目眩，几欲呕吐，他自己却乐在其中。能跳出这种舞蹈的是聪明人，雷德尔不反感聪明人，但他深为反感难以为自己所用的聪明。

去了斯维内明德的人多半前途晦暗，被雷德尔衔恨厌恶的人也一样。勒温菲尔德犯不着在卡纳里斯身上多费心思，他更关注的是雷德尔对待岑克尔的态度：

“岑克尔马上要从那位置上下来了。每一个失败的人无不是被三刀六洞，鲜血淋漓地赶下台的。犯不着与他置气。”

“岑克尔固然要遭受一番凌迟之苦，但那是以后的事。只要他坐在那位置上一天，他就依然有能力给我一刀。”

雷德尔咬着一点牙，森森然一笑，仿佛泠泠的风从齿间掠过，冻着了牙根，顺着神经一路疼得心脏一缩：

“譬如现在，他推荐的候选人里，决不会有我的名字。”

“这么多年来，我有一点始终不甚明了，”长久盘旋在勒温菲尔德头上的疑问，他想借机一举弄清楚，“您和岑克尔当年都是希佩尔将军的下属，同僚之谊理当比旁人来得更加深厚，怎么反倒……关系如此糟糕？”

雷德尔好像忽然对桌上那支钢笔发生了兴趣，黑色的笔身，泛着金属光泽的银色笔帽，大街上随处可见的货色，平常到绝对不引人注目。他把它攥在手里，两根手指扣在上面，食指和小拇指顶在下面。如果是个年轻军官，大概会顺势一拨，让笔在指间滴溜溜地旋转。但雷德尔不会允许自己做出如此轻率不成体统的动作，所以最后他还是把笔放下了：

“不过是一点常见的小误会，经久年深，成了难以释怀的矛盾。”

勒温菲尔德洗耳恭听，雷德尔不得不清一清嗓子，继续说下去：

“当年我在希佩尔将军手下担任参谋长，承蒙他青眼，很受信任。众所周知，希佩尔将军对文牍作业厌恶非常，所以便把它们一股脑移交到我手上。虽然这样说不甚谦虚，但当时的确，我的权力要超过普通的参谋长。正因如此，希佩尔将军的一些下属对此颇为不满，认为我有弄权的嫌疑。岑克尔不幸是其中一员。昔日的误会延续到今天，大约很难捐弃前嫌。”

雷德尔姑妄说之，勒温菲尔德姑妄听之，原本礼貌的笑容渐渐调整成意味深长的弧度。他在心中大约整合出了个中缘由，把它藏在温和的微笑后面，装作一副接受了雷德尔解释的模样：

“关于岑克尔可能推荐的人选，我倒有个猜想。”

“哦？”

“多半是鲍尔中将或是奥尔德科普中将。”

这和雷德尔自己的推测如出一辙。他微微颔首，请勒温菲尔德继续说下去。

“他们两人也可以算是同出一门。鲍尔在潜艇上颇有建树，当年正是罗伊特将军的手下。奥尔德科普则是罗伊特的参谋长。他们之间不可能全无矛盾，或许我们只需要找到那点火星，洒上一滴汽油，然后——‘轰’！”

勒温菲尔德的手举重若轻地稍稍向下一摆，无形的火苗似乎在他的指尖下轰然腾起。雷德尔笑而不语，过了好一会儿才淡淡地开了口：

“暂且静观其变。这种事出手冒失了，倒还不如不出手的好。”

初春时节，细雨总是一阵又一阵，还有点热意的空气被这么一洗，渐渐又凉了起来。树梢的一点嫩芽尖儿颤颤地探出头来，好奇地打量着红如朱唇的杜鹃，浅白黛紫的藤花，还有远处那一点粉色淡淡的山桃。今日薄云笼罩，阳光柔和，树影斑驳，一切都是雾蒙蒙素淡淡的，人影树影花影都是朦胧不清的，像极了怀春少女玫瑰色的心思。

赫尔加端坐在玻璃花房里，日光温柔地披散在她的秀发和脊背上。她执着一支笔，捕捉着那一缕最柔和美妙的光线，在画布上点染着。少顷，她小心翼翼地把笔搁下，轻轻活动几下脖子，起身后退几步，定定打量了画布许久，方才满意地吁了一口气：这幅画总算画完了。

她的目光终于平和地，不带任何目的地落在外面那花朦胧树朦胧鸟朦胧的春景中，忽然一只知更鸟跳入她的眼帘。知更鸟的鲜红胸脯不管何时都是鲜明亮眼的。赫尔加的目光追随着它，从花间树梢掠过，最后远远停在那一抹淡粉后，接着便响起了轻美的，让人心神俱静的天籁歌喉。

柔情似水的歌声若有似无地撩拨着赫尔加的心弦。她忽然心念一动，回身取过自己的速写本。铅笔一落在纸上，仿佛自有生命一般，一弯一弯地移动着，不由自主地勾勒出一个人的脸。

那是个侧影，线条流畅，纯熟得好像闭着眼也能再画个一模一样的。赫尔加微笑着，眉目柔和地弯着，几乎是不假思索地一笔一笔，补上清冷的眼，狷狂的唇，碎碎的头发，一根一根的小毛刺，噗绒噗绒，全都落在她的心头，痒痒的。

猛然，她的手抖了抖，意识到了什么。笔下的男人的面部一个弯折，凸凹的角度大了，显得瘦伶伶孤介起来。赫尔加画出的人她自己再熟悉不过了，尘封在心里某个角落多少年。她知道自己不能再想下去了，使君有妇了。但这不妨碍她依旧带着爱怜的微笑，往男人的眼睛上又添了几笔，让他的眼睛变成了森冷的，凉如水的青色……

啪嗒！一滴圆圆的水渍落在石子青的眼睛上，晕开了小小一片模糊的灰。赫尔加手中的笔终究是顿了下去，长久的。半晌，她几乎是毅然决然地站起身，用尽了毕生的勇气。那副速写被她撕了下来，虔诚地捧在手心。她把它捂在心口，一步一步走进那溶溶的春光中，渐渐和它融为一体。

当赫尔加再次回到画布前时，她的手中已经空了。她茫茫然坐回原处，似乎已经忘了那幅画已然完成了的事实，不由自主地再一次拿起了笔。可是它久久不曾落下。反倒是一张被放在喷泉池里的速写，渐渐被水濡湿，铅笔痕迹模糊成一片，终于慢慢沉了下去。

在来到岑克尔的办公室后，弗雷克的心也逐渐沉了下去。被人劈头盖脸的一顿训斥，谁的心情都会沉重起来。岑克尔发怒表面的原因是，弗雷克竟不为海军在格罗纳面前美言掩饰，而内中缘由则是不能摆上台面的：

“你怎可进一步败坏海军在他心中的印象？格罗纳本就对海军不抱好感！现在可好，他要如何看待海军？”

“格罗纳将军本就对罗曼上校亏空了巨额资金深感厌恶，如果我们再为他多方遮掩，砌词狡辩，只会进一步败坏他对海军的观感。坦言相告反而能让他认为海军中存在问题的只是个人，而非整个军种。”

弗雷克并没有被岑克尔的怒火吓住。一只行将就木的狮子，即使獠牙看起来再锋利，也没有力气扑出去噬人了。他只是在用虚张声势和一点尚未到期的权力来掩盖自己的虚弱和不安。因此弗雷克并不感到害怕，只是感到恼火：如果岑克尔还有一点理智，自己想通这些关节，自己就不必挨一顿莫名的训斥了。

岑克尔知道自己迁怒了，但他无意对弗雷克致以歉意。他认为自己有资格发火，毕竟人人都明了自己在这个位置上坐不长了。即使自己怒气勃发，大家也会用怜悯的目光看过来，同情地摇一摇头。岑克尔深恨着这个，却又控制不住地藉此发作。

他在劫难逃了。提尔皮茨已经吹响了放弃的号角，盖斯勒已经离开了这块是非之地，现在轮到自己倒下了。那些虎视眈眈在一旁逡巡的人，每一个都会把手伸进自己的血泊中。海军将要面临的是混乱与骚动。但或许自己还能阻止这一切，只要自己能推出一个合适的，有威望的，人人敬服的继承人。

“海军中现在哪几位将领的声望不错？”

听到这句询问，弗雷克明白，岑克尔已然接受了他的命运。现在他要从宝座上站起身，迎接下一个君王的到来了。而他就是那历史书上回答了君主有心或是无心的一问，自己的名字却被简化为某某的侍从或是小卒。

“那自然是康拉德·蒙森中将。只可惜他去年12月31日退休了，很多人为此扼腕叹息。”

岑克尔也为此惋惜：当年接替他指挥战列舰冯·德·坦恩号的正是蒙森。他们两人年纪相当，资历相当，相处融洽。从私心来说，他自然希望接替自己的是友非敌。然而年富力强的蒙森居然在去年莫名退了休。当时自己尚且无知无觉，现在陡然发现，一张阴谋的大网早已将自己笼罩其中。

蒙森的出局只能证明一点——在有些人看来，海军不需要经验过于丰富，资历过于深厚，过于独立，难于控制的总指挥。

“可惜了。但他既然退休，就不必再提起。还有谁？”

“鲍尔中将、奥尔德科普中将，还有雷德尔中将。”

把雷德尔的名字放在最后，弗雷克是有一些私心的。这三名中将里，他只和雷德尔有一点私人交情——他曾做过雷德尔的私人副官。人们往往对第一句话和最后一句话印象深刻，尤其是最后一句。

然而岑克尔在听前两个名字时态度平和，雷德尔的名字却叫他撇了撇嘴：

“还有其他人吗？”

弗雷克心里一动，飞速盘绕的思绪隐藏在公事公办的笑容之后：

“那就是魏格纳少将了。虽然军衔较之其他人低一级，但他的理论在军官中，尤其是年轻军官中，拥趸甚多。”

“魏格纳决不予以考虑。”

岑克尔断然否决了这一建议。如果这是在非正式场合，弗雷克很想耸耸肩。现在他却要压抑住这种本能，继续作洗耳恭听状。然而岑克尔接下来也没有什么话了，这位总指挥从不是个多话之人。不知是他深谙言语可以泄密的道理，还是单纯的不善言谈。他挥手打发走了弗雷克，后者并无太多不满，反正他也分析出了一些有用的东西。

五个候选人，蒙森提前出局。魏格纳被彻底否定。雷德尔……弗雷克咬着腮边一侧的肉，用牙齿慢慢研磨着。真是可惜，看岑克尔的状态，他大约不会获得提名。即使是穷途末路的海军总指挥，也还是有一定影响力，有几个追随者，有一些私人朋友的。他写下的提名不一定能获得百分百的支持，但一定可以给被提名者重重一记砝码。现在雷德尔的天平上天然少了一筹。

那就是鲍尔或者奥尔德科普了，这人选确凿无疑。唯一的麻烦在于，这两个人和自己素无交情。要怎么才能获得更明确的信息，献上自己的诚意呢？弗雷克感觉一切棘手极了。

幕天席地，密密笼罩的黑色阴谋下，大人物有大人物的谋算，小人物有小人物的烦恼。


	25. Chapter 24

天是黑的，夜是凉的。苍白的月亮升到中天，厌倦地把浅蓝色的暗雾撒在街道建筑那漆黑模糊的轮廓上。沉沉的睡意温柔地伸出手，覆住大地的眼睛。就连树叶都停止了细碎切切的微语，乌鸦也倦怠于鸣叫，沉眠于窝巢。

拉得密密实实的厚重窗帘后面，雷德尔安然地端坐在床上，海军蓝的柔软棉质睡衣几乎不见一丝褶皱，硬生生让他穿出了制服的板正。丈夫如此端严可敬，艾丽卡自然不能歪着斜着躺在床上。她坐在他对面，平板的身材绷得愈发笔直，似乎碰一下骨节都会喀嚓喀嚓作响。如同他的下属，他的同僚，唯独不像他的妻子。

“鲍尔的履历是最完美不过的，整个海军中也再难找出这么一个清清白白，一帆风顺的人物。现成的，光鲜体面的将军。奥尔德科普也不遑多让。当年因为下达了‘彩虹’自沉的命令，他和罗伊特将军一起在英国人手下坐了牢。归国以后，罗伊特被目为国家英雄，他自然跟着鸡犬升天。由此可见，坐牢也需分清在谁手下坐，有人因着坐牢平步青云，卡纳里斯那样的人却要因为坐牢而污点缠身。”

听到这里，艾丽卡的嘴巴翕动了几下。她很想说，雷德尔这最后一句话拐着弯把他自己也骂了进去。卡纳里斯坐牢的原因和他还不是一样？只不过前者倒霉一些，进了监狱。后者幸运一些，逃过一劫。但做一个海军将军的妻子，第一条守则就是要管住自己的嘴。因而她只是恬静地笑着，微微颔首以示赞同。

“和他们相比，我的政治履历……”雷德尔比了个意味不明的手势，搭配富含嘲讽味道的微笑，“的确如岑克尔所一直攻击的那样，不清白极了。甚至可以说，与他们两人相比，我毫无胜算。”

“亲爱的，所以我们才要有耐心，”女性的温柔正等着此类时刻发挥作用。艾丽卡温声细语，善解人意的柔软嗓音足以叫大多数男人松弛戒备，主动躺进她的臂弯里。不过雷德尔从不属于此列人物，“上帝是不会辜负一个耐心的好人的，他终将得到主的眷顾。”

上帝之名在耳，雷德尔的笑容扩大了一些，相应的，嘲讽的意味也更浓郁了几分。艾丽卡恰好一垂眸，并不曾看见。

“说的有道理。我自然要做最有耐心的那一个，由着他们自己厮杀。做一个后来居上的，妥协出来的人选，一个人人都不讨厌的角色。”

雷德尔已经定下了未来的基调，艾丽卡自然要步步依从。但她依旧具备提出某些异议的权利：

“他们厮杀得起来吗？两败俱伤才是值得人高兴的，如果变成单方面的屠杀，那对我们恰恰不利。”

“他们都有各自的基本牌面。奥尔德科普，不必说了，他的叔叔依然健在，自然有自己的圈子。鲍尔在潜艇中颇有威望，实力不小。就连魏格纳……”雷德尔含着一点笑意，轻轻摇了摇头，“听说也接手了霍尔岑多夫的势力。海军的基本势力三分天下，大约只有我是个孤家寡人。”

“或许这并非一件坏事。”

艾丽卡这话说得不很笃定，因为她并没有能力能在如此短促的时间里分析出真正的结论，全靠对雷德尔的察言观色，猜测而出。不过这对雷德尔来说已经足够了，他对聪明人向来有几分宽容。而且他需要艾丽卡的意见，一个人若是不再满足于平等的交流，而去依赖谄媚与奉承，那他迟早要陷入危险之中。因此他执起妻子的手，示意她靠进自己的怀里：

“这当然不是什么噩耗，甚至是个喜讯。他们的目光放错了地方，把自己圈禁于海军的一隅之地中，却忘记了圈外的风景。真正的权力不在这里，而在此之外。艾丽卡，让他们陷于圈内的肥皂泡中吧，我们要把眼光放到更广阔的外围，去寻找真正有力的支持。”

“有什么事是需要我做的？”

这一席话艾丽卡尚不能完全琢磨透彻，但她知道自己的任务和使命。她是雷德尔的辅助，雷德尔的影子，是他公众眼里温柔的集中体现。

“办好你的夫人协会，多参加慈善。基尔的社会名流，以及大学教授的夫人们，想来会对你的活动饶有兴趣。你会在她们中找到许多好朋友的，是不是？”

雷德尔把一个吻落在艾丽卡的鬓角，后者回以轻松的嫣然一笑，真心实意的，通过考试般快乐：

“是的。”

军官俱乐部里摆放着的总是一色绿呢子沙发，因为今日下过些细雨，上面铺了绒绒的暗红毛毯。弗雷克缩在一张单人沙发里，面前既没有放酒，旁边也没有朋友。为免自己显得过于格格不入，反招人瞩目，他装模作样地捧了本杂志在膝头，摊开有填字游戏的那一页，把里襟口袋里的一支钢笔取出来，假作沉迷其中。

他的笔在纸上点点戳戳，想要勾画出自己的前途来，只是涂来抹去，反倒墨水渲染，更加黑漆漆一团。弗雷克不由得停住笔，一时间茫然四顾起来。今天其实气温起伏，入了夜愈发冷起来，弗雷克却觉得自己仿佛坐在一间极燥热极狭小的屋子里，一切颠颠倒倒，不知出路，徒然一身臭汗。

如果自己投错了人，那后果……这个念头一起，他忽然又哆嗦了一下，身子凉了半截，手中的笔也要握不住了。或许他应该放下杂志，去喝上一杯，这样至少能凝神静气。打定了主意，弗雷克便把杂志往旁边一推，略有几步踉跄地起身往吧台走去。

远远的，他似乎看见了两张熟面孔。身为国防部长的海军副官只有这点额外的好处——海军高官，退职的或是现役的，往来络绎不绝，至少自己都混了个脸熟。那两个人，都是退了休的海军将领——马格努斯·冯·勒维措夫中将，和阿道夫·冯·特罗塔中将。

既然看见了，出于礼貌也不好不去打个招呼。何况这两人，当年都是海军中鼎鼎大名的显赫人物。勒维措夫做过临时国家海军参谋长，波罗的海基地的司令，是提尔皮茨最狂热忠实的追随者，驳斥魏格纳理论的急先锋。如果不是参与了卡普政变，他大约现在还在海军中身居高位。特罗塔曾是舍尔的参谋长，陪同皇帝在荷兰流过亡，出任过临时国家海军司令，同样是因为公开支持卡普政变下了台。

“两位将军，在这里见到您二位，真叫人高兴。”

端着一杯酒，弗雷克微笑着走过去，毕恭毕敬地和两人问好。

“弗雷克呀，好小伙子，竟然在这里遇见你。快坐下，正巧我们有事还想问个知情人呢。”

勒维措夫热情地拍拍旁边的椅子，示意弗雷克坐下。作为一个上了年纪的人，他既不肥胖也不老迈，一双蓝眼睛依旧炯炯有神。头部端正，牙齿洁白，笑容可掬，面相神态上都带着急性子特有的一种爽朗。

弗雷克当真感到受宠若惊。他客套地略加推辞几句，便熟练换上有几分不可置信，几分歉意难表的笑容，半个屁股挨着椅子坐了下去。

“罗曼的事情彻底了结了？”

先开口提问的人却是特罗塔。他年纪大些，皮肤已经开始呈现病态的灰色，面庞也开始松弛浮肿。但当他开口谈及海军的问题时，他的神情陡然锐利起来，一双眼光芒四射。

“岑克尔还没下台，肯定不算彻底了结。”

不等弗雷克回答，勒维措夫首先嗤嗤笑起来，笑声中充满了幸灾乐祸的讥讽。

“格罗纳将军很不满意……”

弗雷克压低声音，把格罗纳的不满之处复述了一遍。勒维措夫浑不当做一回事：

“这才是正常反应。他要是还能满意海军，那才叫另有图谋哪。”

“政府在这其中也不能算是没有责任，至少是个姑息纵容，”特罗塔发出长长一声叹息，真心实意地感叹着，“现在执政的威廉·马克斯内阁还是不够强力，DNVP（德国国家人民党）的政治主张理当更激进一些。倘若执政的党派是NSDAP（国家社会主义德国工人党），这种事情并不会发生了。”

弗雷克陪着笑脸聆听着。身为国防部长的海军副官，对于政治党派不可能全无半点了解。在他看来，DNVP已经足够右翼，NSDAP与之相较，还要更加偏激。但他听说，特罗塔和勒维措夫近些年来，与这个党派的领导人阿道夫·希特勒走得相当之近。甚至特罗塔还担任了NSDAP青年团的荣誉领袖。能吸引两位颇有分量的海军退休将领，想必NSDAP必有其过人之处。

他们又继续说了一阵有关海军未来发展的闲话，特罗塔便有些坐不住了。他把剩余的威士忌一饮而尽，酒杯往前一推：

“不早了，该回去了。”

弗雷克极迅速地弹了起来，这就是落座只坐半张椅子的好处。勒维措夫和特罗塔过于熟稔了，因而只把身背后的椅子推开一些，人跟着往后让了让：

“不再坐一会儿？”

“坐在这儿空谈高论，对海军也没有半分裨益。不如回家睡觉，对我自己倒大有好处。”

特罗塔大笑起来，转转手中的帽子，捏着帽檐，两只手将它扶正，觉得戴得合适了，才迈开步子。踏出一步后，他忽又想起了什么，从大衣深长的口袋里摸出了一卷小册子，递到了弗雷克手中：

“年轻军官理当多接触些新思想，看看吧，没什么坏处。”

弗雷克恭恭敬敬地接过来，谢过特罗塔的馈赠。待他的背影消失在门外后才低下头一看，果不其然，宣传NSDAP思想的小册子。他对这些素无兴趣，思想不过是控制人的手段，服从思想只是展现顺服的态度。NSDAP在竞选中的表现的确日益亮眼，但这不足以让围观过许多风浪的弗雷克对它另眼相看。

“弗雷克，你坐，我还有话问你。”

勒维措夫的话提醒弗雷克，这里还有一个难以应付的人。他忙把小册子顺手塞进口袋，继续坐回原地：

“我还有什么可以为您解惑的地方？我知无不言。”

“这件事在我心头盘绕很久了，我知道你这里肯定有第一手的消息，”勒维措夫低低地笑出了声，笑声像瓜子壳一般，毕毕驳驳地落在桌上，轻微地弹动着，“就看你要不要告诉我了。”

“我可从不敢在您面前隐瞒半分。”

弗雷克半真半假地跟着微笑起来，说的话也是半真半假的。

“那我可直接问了。格罗纳有意让岑克尔辞职吗？”

勒维措夫的酒杯举到了眼前，琥珀色的酒液遮挡住了他眼中的精芒。弗雷克斟酌着，考虑着这个问题是否重要，是否机密，自己是否有胆量把它透露出去：

“他有这个意思。”

“很好。那么他现在按兵不动是因为，在找合适的候选人？”

“确有此事。一旦他有了内定人选，岑克尔大概会被毫不犹豫地替换掉。”

“妙极了，”勒维措夫又喝了一大口酒，酒杯里的液体见了底，露出了他灼灼明亮的眼睛，“作为海军总指挥，岑克尔还有最后一点可怜的权力——提出自己的继承人。告诉我，他选择了谁？”

这个问题可就是机密了。弗雷克只觉得温暖的军官俱乐部瞬间变成了潮汐涌动的码头，一缕寒风从海洋的某个未知深处起航，穿过河口，绕过街道，缠绕上自己的脚踝，盘旋着贴上自己的脊背。他的舌头跟着僵硬起来，硬邦邦地磕在冰冷的牙齿上。唯有思绪在飞速转动着：职业道德告诫他要守口如瓶，个人私利劝说他以此交换些利益。

道德和利益的永恒交锋中，终究是后者占据上风的时刻更多。何况勒维措夫人脉广泛，即使自己不告诉他，他也有其他办法获知端倪，倒不如自己说出来的好，正可以请勒维措夫提点自己几分。

打定了主意，弗雷克便将名单和盘托出：

“多半是鲍尔中将或者奥尔德科普中将。”

“哦？没有雷德尔？”

勒维措夫口中问着话，脸上却不见丝毫的意外。既然已经开了口，半吐半露就没了意义。弗雷克索性把他和岑克尔之间的对话一五一十地讲了出来，目光期待地注视着勒维措夫。

“原来如此……”勒维措夫一只手托在下巴上，弹钢琴一般，几个指头轮流轻敲着脸颊和嘴唇。他沉思着，忽然瞥到弗雷克渴望的眼眸，不由得笑开了，“哦，我明白了，在这里等着我呢。”

弗雷克略带赧然地一笑，微微颔首，静候勒维措夫的指点。这世上从来都遵循着利益交换的法则。

“让我试着猜一猜，你在犹豫是选择鲍尔还是奥尔德科普，我想你和他们两个都没什么交情。”

勒维措夫的猜测准确得可怕，弗雷克只好腆着脸，继续点一点头。勒维措夫的笑容便意味深长起来：

“像你这样聪明的年轻人，我不好把话说得太直白，显得我在干涉什么，操纵什么。不过两句忠告倒可以送给你。第一，做生不如做熟；第二，锦上添花怎比得雪中送炭？”

弗雷克尚不及仔细琢磨这其中的含义。勒维措夫已经先一步站起了身，弗雷克几乎是下意识地跟着站起来。前者甩开大衣，往身上一披，大笑着朝他摆摆手：

“你继续喝酒吧。”

酒是喝不下去了。弗雷克攥着酒杯，让它在手指间一下一下地旋转，里面的酒水荡漾起来，变成小小的漩涡，翻起浓郁的泡沫。忽然，他像是下定了什么决心一般，手一松，泡沫撞上玻璃杯壁，头破血流地顺着它滑下来。

从外面端详军官俱乐部，它诚然是灯火辉煌的，但又有谁知道，这其中正酝酿着一场足以翻覆海军天地的阴谋？想到此处，弗雷克也微微笑起来，笑容和勒维措夫的颇有几分肖似之处。他一步一步退到阴影里，蜷在大衣口袋的手指触到了特罗塔给他的小册子。他依旧不感兴趣，于是把它掏了出来，搁在了花坛的水泥外沿上，返身走入了更黑暗的街巷深处。


	26. Chapter 25

邓尼茨坐在军官俱乐部里一个人喝闷酒。这场景过去很不常见，现在却已经出现过好几次了。即使纯麦芽威士忌辣着他的喉咙，也不能阻止他眼皮的不断下坠，像有只无形的手，拉扯着它，试图让上下眼睑合在一起。

但邓尼茨依然在喝酒，因为他心烦意乱，只有酒精能让他松懈下来。他的头昏昏沉沉的，这很正常，谁连续一周，每天加班到九十点钟，都会昏头涨脑。何况邓尼茨还是个生活极度规律的人。

他向来是早上六点起床，晚上十点睡觉，雷打不动。就连家里有客拜访，到了十点钟，他也要自己回屋睡觉，把客人留给英格波招待。因此当他第一天加班加到十点钟，又辛苦奔波回到家时，他几乎是跌跌撞撞扑进的家门。然后一合眼，仿佛只过了一秒钟，清晨的阳光就强行撬开了自己的眼皮。

邓尼茨还记得自己当时又多么狼狈。他破天荒地在枕头上又捶了个窝，一头扎进去继续睡了几分钟。英格波躺在自己旁边的被窝里，像看什么稀罕物一样瞪着自己，还拿了块表，煞有介事地掐算起时间来：

“六点零一，六点零二，六点零三……”

终于在她念叨到“六点零七”的时候，自己忍着浑身的酸痛，掀开被子爬了起来。这个动作又让自己发出了一声叹息：昨晚睡着的时候居然没有脱袜子。

“你也不帮我脱袜子！”

邓尼茨哀怨地指责妻子的冷酷无情，后者裹着被子，笑得歪倒在枕头上，手表也扔到了一旁：

“早就想治你这十点睡六点起，不管不顾的毛病了。我治不了，家里来客也治不了，现在没准加班能把你治好了。”

现在看来，加班治不好，可能还让自己病情严重了。生活规律被打破，邓尼茨只觉得浑身疲惫，精神难受，时不时就想真的不管不顾，扔下这繁琐的助理工作，一溜烟跑回自己心心念念的大海上。

但是邓尼茨也知道自己不能如此轻率任性，勒温菲尔德把自己派到柏林，自然是别有深意的。只是邓尼茨依旧不明白，自己到底该做些什么。勒温菲尔德的来信照例只问一些自己的工作情况，这反倒叫邓尼茨愈加迷茫，不知道自己是不是该主动多说点什么。

可是自己有什么好说的呢？自己的工作乏善可陈，整天和各种纪律条令打交道，处理武装部队内部的各种政治问题，还得为了它们同国会的各个委员会以及政府的其他机构打交道。邓尼茨自认不是个长袖善舞的人物，游说那些油滑政客让他疲于奔命，头疼不已。

事到如今，除了忍耐，自己还有什么办法呢？难道自己还敢辞职不成？邓尼茨只好喝完最后一口酒，拖着疲惫的身体，走出俱乐部。他身心俱疲，只觉得这满目的辉煌灿烂，欢声笑语，都和自己没有任何关系。如果不是春寒料峭，他甚至想在这冰冷的花坛上坐一会儿，把自己的脑袋埋进双手里，任由自己在风中哆嗦一阵。

当然，邓尼茨没有那么做，反倒在花坛上捡了一本小册子。他简单地翻开看了看，是NSDAP的宣传册。里面宣传内容他过去是有所耳闻的，无外乎废除《凡尔赛条约》，取缔不劳而获的收入，分配大企业利润，土地改革……不过里面所说的，建立强大的中央集权政府和维持健全的中产阶级的观点挺让他感兴趣。于是他把小册子揣进口袋里，准备回家后有时间细细研究一下。

纵然今年春天热得比往年都早些，在上了点年纪的人看来，依旧冷得难熬。威廉·海耶刚下车的时候还觉得今日天气不错，走出一截子路才发现天下着雨。只有一点点，润物细无声的，不引人注意，却叫人寒浸浸的，骨头里都泛起了酸溜溜的疼。他摸一摸皮衣的领子，生怕它潮了，回去惹得他太太抱怨连连。他现在脑子里就能想起自己太太两根手指拎着衣服，喋喋不休抱怨的样子：

“全不爱惜东西！就算你是步兵上将，也要从小处节约起呀！换一副领子多少钱，做一件皮衣多少钱？家里五个孩子呢，两个丫头也只嫁了一个，还有一个没打发出门呢。”

老海耶其实很想反驳上夫人两句：她的父亲可是家财万贯的工业家弗里茨·凯驰啊，她的嫁妆相当丰厚的，至少给自己买十件皮衣都不用眨眼睛。算了，有钱人正因如此才成为有钱人，愈抠愈富，愈富愈抠……看在她给自己生了五个孩子，长子又如此优秀的份上，自己且忍耐她吧。

想到自己那长子，老海耶的两撇弯着勾的胡子都在风中兴高采烈地一颤一颤，像老虎的须子，一只年迈体衰的老虎。对于自己，他是有清晰的洞见的：军事才能，自己所有的不过庸常，拼上半条命也及不上泽克特这样的天才；机变聪明，自己和它从无缘分，谁都知道自己只是头勤勤恳恳的老黄牛；人情练达，或许这一点还值得称道，但那不过是坐了许多年办公室，当了许多年参谋积下的微薄的经验……总而言之，自己这个人，天分有限，是没什么太大的出息的。能当上陆军总司令，靠得不是性格强势，能力服众，而是软弱平庸，善于妥协。

自己这副模样，老海耶真算不得满意。只是他已是花甲之年，改也是来不及了，既然浑浑噩噩过了大半辈子，那不妨糊糊涂涂继续过下去。倘若当真老而精明起来，怕不知有多少人要在背后骂自己老而不死是为贼。若是自己侥幸能在总司令的位置上庸庸碌碌到底，顺顺利利善终，那没准还算一段佳话哩。

然则他乐意自己稀里糊涂过一生，却不肯要子女学自己的模样。幸好两个女儿都争气，个个随了母亲，外表靓丽性情温柔，内在却是精明强干，再不肯轻易做小伏低的。每每看大女儿出嫁后把女婿拿捏得规规矩矩，老海耶都感到老怀大慰。只可惜他那两个小一点的儿子竟随了自己，全是得过且过的慵懒性子，再不堪大用。

好在他还有一个长子可以指望。他那长子是再好不过的孩子，样样可着自己的心意。容貌上随了自己，英武中不乏文雅；性子又随了他母亲，伶俐又精明。只可惜这孩子在职业选择上不随自己，对陆军兴趣缺缺。反倒又随了妻子的娘家人，往海军发展去了，白白浪费了自己这么一个上好的资源。但这无伤大雅，凯驰家族也出过一位颇负盛名的圭多·凯驰海军上将，算来长子还是他的甥孙呢。

只是海军究竟和自己隔了一层，许多事自己不便插手，甚至长子因着自己的身份，在同龄人中受过一些排挤委屈。但他都自己化解了，没用得着父母出一点主意，甚至还和那些人打成了一片。想到此处，老海耶的心像只初出巢穴的小鸽子，扑棱棱地上下跳动着，雀跃着。这孩子日后是要有大出息的。

但在军队里，并不是一个人有天赋有能力，就有资格得到最好的资源的。资源永远倾斜向捷足先登的人。至于如何捷足先登，那就要各凭本事。长子各方面都好，只可惜年纪尚轻，资历尚浅。所幸他有自己这么个父亲，投胎也是种本事，自己的孩子本事到底不差。

岑克尔行将下台这件事，老海耶自然是知晓的。他这些天来一直在琢磨它。如果是聪明人，或许几十分钟，一个小时就可以做出判断，选好方向。老海耶不行，他的脑筋从没有那么灵敏，但他有格外的耐心和相当的谨慎，正是这两样武器让他在陆军参谋长和总司令的位置上盘桓近十年。

现在他已经有了些计划的眉目，他得利用好这机会，为长子铺设一条在海军中直上青云的康庄大道。恰好前几日长子打来电话说，他恰好到了休假期，正要回家看看。时机凑巧，正可以做些打算。且让自己先把计划再完善完善。

窗外又在下着毛茸茸的细雨，走在街上的人怕是要烦恼。这点雨，打上伞显得小题大做，煞有介事。可不打伞，待一会儿衣服都要跟着潮湿起来。雷德尔现在是没有这种烦恼，他正坐在自家温暖的沙发上，由着家里的小腊肠犬卡拉蹬着小短腿，蹦蹦跳跳往自己身上蹿。它湿冷冷的黑鼻尖蹭在自己脸上，像外面凉丝丝的雨。

雷德尔敷衍着摸着它的头，一手还捏着一张纸，厚实的，压着卷草暗花的信纸。他微笑着，把里面的试探之词细细又读了一遍：

“久疏通问，谒望殊深。昔时同袍，柏林把盏，往事历历在目。近日不通音问，诚乃憾事。得闻波罗的海基地，治下安稳，军民和乐，气氛民主，欣欣向荣，我心甚慰。此皆吾友之功，扫旧日颓唐之气，创今时自信之心。以吾友之才，局促一隅，终非久计。柏林将有变，吾友作何想？外人巧言令色，谓岑克尔离任在即，唯有吾友与鲍尔有德居之。虽乃谣言，仍望三思。书短意长，恕不一一。谨此奉闻，盼即赐复。”

勒维措夫的嗅觉依旧像狗一样灵敏，空气中只要有一丝阴谋的气味，他也会迅速捕捉住，贪婪地舔食。昔日他插手公海舰队司令的更迭起落，现在又把手伸到海军总指挥这里来。然而他是提尔皮茨的死忠信徒，谁敢明确这究竟是他本人在狐假虎威，还是后者隐于帘幕之后，静观其变？

不能得罪提尔皮茨，看看蒙森……雷德尔把信纸卷成一筒，支着自己的下颌。他不信蒙森的出局是临时起意的。如果他留下，必定是岑克尔毫无争议的继承人，无论是鲍尔还是奥尔德科普，抑或是自己，都将退避三舍。然而三个月前，他竟然退役了，眼睁睁看着机会从手中滑脱。这会是蒙森自己的选择？怎么可能！

厚实的信纸有着锐利的边缘，硌着雷德尔下巴上单薄的皮肤。他浑然不觉痛地，继续保持着这一动作，静息思索：勒维措夫提到自己会成为候选人，这多半不是真实的谣言，而是他的试探。鲍尔这部分倒有可能是真实的。最让人放松警惕的从来是真假参半的谎言。只是这试探是单纯还是暗含阴谋，自己是无从确定的。唯一的应对方式只有谨慎。

但一味的谨慎会让人感觉自己在龟缩不前，懦弱逃避。必须让勒维措夫，以及站在他背后的人，如果有的话，知道自己也是锐意进取的。炙手可热的宝座放在那里，自己没理由避之不及。眼下最重要的还是克制，沉着。虽然自己是最应该坐上王座的人，却没必要在冲锋号刚响起的时候一马当先。慢一点，稳一点，让他们去争，去抢，自己去做一个妥协出来的人物。

雷德尔很清楚，这次的竞争不算繁难，但却会很残酷。因为这是一场淘汰赛，胜者只有一个，下剩的人不会有多少剩余的风光，他们的仕途甚至会一并走到终点。这种比赛不需要始终跑得飞快，重要的是不要摔倒，任何一个小失误都会导致出局。锋芒毕露并不是取胜的必要条件，低调冷静才是。当然，还需要一点好运气。

雷德尔提着笔，虔诚地向上帝祈祷，希望他能赐予自己这份好运。然后他把勒维措夫的信递到了卡拉面前，让这只顽皮的小狗把它连咬带扯，撕成了碎片。他自己开始安静地措辞回信：

“顷诵华笺，具悉一切。近日琐务颇多，未及通问，深以为歉。岑克尔一事，我于基尔亦有耳闻。然甚疑此不过坊间谣言，庸人自扰。岑克尔真欲辞职？此事颇有可商榷之处。果真如此，于其人不免多有遗憾，于海军则不失为幸事。岑克尔能力上佳，行事小心，我多尊重。但其确不能负‘战士’之名。以海军今时今日之局，需一果决风行，性格强硬之人，方可破局而出，带领海军重回巅峰。惜乎岑克尔非其人。我亦绝非岑克尔属意之对象，其下属多有与我不睦者，断不会提名我为继承人。若有人当面问之，他必当选鲍尔中将为继承人。如吾友耳闻此谣言，当为我明辨一二。书不尽意，客后更谭。伏唯珍摄，时候教言。”

卡拉试图跳上桌子，把这张纸也拿去撕扯玩耍。雷德尔淡淡地把它推下去：

“这张不能撕。”

他从抽屉中寻出象牙白的信封，把信叠得整整齐齐塞进去，最后用鲜红的封泥封住口。那颜色艳艳夺目，像一滴血，在白色的底子上晕成小而圆的一片。雷德尔两根手指夹住它，在空中轻轻挥动了几下。

似乎有遥远的声音划破寂静的空气，在他的耳边响起，恍惚中尖锐而刺耳。那是宣布海军总指挥继承人之争开始的猎猎号角。


	27. Chapter 26

赫尔穆斯·海耶三十刚出头，团团的白脸，浓重的八字眉，过分高的鼻子，确实像极了他的父亲。只有一双眼睛随了他母亲，是细长向下的媚眼，丝一样，绵绵地扫过来，绽开一朵霞光粉艳的桃花。

他本想着在火车站坐了电车直接回家，谁晓得给家里挂了个电话，一直无人接听。他又把电话打到了舅舅家里去，才知道临近外祖父的忌日，母亲带了妹妹和两个弟弟去舅舅家商量要不要修葺一下墓地。他口头上哀悼了几句，便决定先去父亲那里，和他一起下班。上次休假归队前把家里的钥匙委托给母亲收着算个错误，以后重要的东西还是贴身携带比较让人放心。

海耶从少年时起不知出入过国防部多少次。他自己从翩翩少年长成了壮实的青年，这石头的建筑却好像经年未变一样，静静伫立在远处，似乎还将亘古经久地矗立下去。外面的颜色样式，里面的陈设布置，都和过去一模一样。只有里面往来穿梭的人变换不定，很少有人能在这里面停留很长一段时间。

但老海耶就在这里最高级的几个职位上一共待了十年。这时间足够漫长了。长到海耶记忆里巍巍的桌椅高高的人都矮了下去，裤子上的红边黯淡褪色了下去，一切仿佛又都变了。他的脚踏在曲折回环的楼梯上，黑沉沉的一片，似乎这墙壁能隔绝外面的艳艳暖阳外面的和风习习。忽然一线流光倏忽而逝，海耶不由得笑了。他年幼不懂事的时候喜欢追着这缕光线在楼梯上奔跑。看来一切还是没有变。

他一路往老海耶的办公室走去，一路与经过的或高级或低级的军官打着招呼，接受着恭维。这里几乎人人都认识他，陆军总司令最器重的长子，很难作为一个低调的存在，被人轻易放过。海耶一路浅浅地笑着，尽力温和谦逊地回应着。他一笑起来，细长的眼睛眯得更细，眉毛睫毛一齐垂下去，沉沉和青色的眼瞳绞在一起，看不清神情，只觉得团白的脸上都是喜色，讨人喜欢。那一点年轻骄傲的自得隐在青色后面，一闪，随即又暗了下去。

“在你母亲那里扑了个空，这才想起你的老父亲了？”

大约是母亲提前通知了父亲，海耶一进门，劈头就着了这一句。他也不解释，只是继续眯着眼，笑吟吟地盯着对方：

“父亲，我回来了。”

“臭小子。”

到底是老海耶绷不住骄傲和喜悦，他起身，用力拍拍儿子的肩膀，示意他坐下，又当他小孩子似的捏了捏脸颊：

“瘦了点，也黑了。看来这次训练得辛苦。”

“流血流汗不流泪，叫天叫地不叫苦。”

海耶的嘴角渐渐翘得更高，脸上的一层面具遇水一般溶化开来，此刻他的笑容才算有几分真心实意起来。

“这话说得在理。不仅要这样想，做也要这样做才是。”

老海耶满意地又一次拍上了儿子的肩头，为自己教育出的成果而自豪。只是教育这事一旦开了头，就忍不住一连串地说了下去：

“不要光耍一点嘴皮子，军队最看重的是实绩。不要骄傲自满，谦逊谨慎才是正途，尤其是对年轻军官来说。这原则放之四海皆准。你看看你，是不是刚刚一路过来被奉承过来了？要低调，要谦虚，不要给人留下话柄，说你依仗身份，心生骄横。虽说年轻军官的锐意锋芒很讨一些老家伙喜欢，但你能摸得准每个人的喜好吗？平庸点不是坏事，须知平庸能让人走得更长远……”

这些话自打海耶进入海军后，他就已经听得滚瓜烂熟，可以倒背如流了。因此他细长的眼睛完全眯到了一起，嬉皮笑脸地朝父亲一笑：

“是是是。我敬爱的老父亲要不是足够平庸，也不能当这么些年的陆军总司令。”

“臭小子，愈发没大没小了！这么大的人，说话一点把门的都没有。”

老海耶被儿子噎得直瞪眼。这要是两个小儿子说的话，他非得家法伺候不可。但说话的是海耶，他只好摇头叹气，最后掌不住自己也笑开了：

“在我面前你放纵些倒也无妨，到了外面可不能这样。”

“我可从没在外面给您丢过脸。在您面前开玩笑也是头一遭。”

海耶乖乖巧巧一笑，眼睛细媚有似他母亲，老海耶彻底没了脾气，只有些担忧。他倾过身来揉着儿子的脑袋：

“过几日带你去见个人。那可是个保守严肃的家伙，在他面前你可要收敛些，万不可如此轻佻跳脱。”

弗雷克此刻正关紧了办公室的门，伏在桌前斟词酌句。他用一支笔叩着门牙，牙疼似的吸着冷气，眉头紧锁着。尽管他刚刚还是其中一个笑着和海耶打过招呼的人。打招呼也好，写这封信也好，不外乎为着自己的前途。他顺着勒维措夫的提点想到这里，但愿不要俏媚眼做给了瞎子。

“……做您私人副官的那段时间是我人生中最快乐的日子，更是给予当时尚且年轻的我的一笔宝贵财富。从您身上，我学到的东西足以对我一生产生积极正面的影响。真诚、正直、坦率、公正……我学习了太多，以至于至今都不能全数消化，甚至生出一种妄念：如果有幸能再次奔走于您身边，学习您的高贵品行和为人处世，那将是我此生最大的荣幸。”

“就在五年前，我才接受了您所做的参谋培训。您渊博的学识，丰富的经验再次让我看到了自己身上的种种不足之处。我对您的尊敬之情愈发难以言表。我想终我一生，都难以企及您在行政、能力和学识上的高度。这让我不禁自惭形秽，却又渴望着和您接近。在听说您对波罗的海基地的领导有方后，我甚至希望自己可以转去您的参谋部工作。但我也知道这只是一点不成熟的胡思乱想，我只是想藉此让您知道，无论何时，无论何地，我都愿尽全力支持您的行动和决定……”

写到此处，弗雷克停下笔，继续用尾端敲着门牙的下缘，最后烦躁地咬住了笔头：要不要写上一句——“在我的心目中，您才是最合适的海军总指挥的人选”？还是不要了吧，未免目的性过于明确，言辞也过于露骨了。于是他只又写了两句奉承客套话便就此搁笔，从头又读了一遍。确定无误后才转回题头，加上了一笔：

“尊敬的雷德尔中将。”

弗雷克这才长长出了一口气，像要把肺里积蓄的郁气不安一股脑吐尽一样。他盯着那封信发了半晌的愣，忽然哂笑了一声，仿佛不相信那些过于阿谀谄媚之词是出自自己笔下一般。但他不打算删改一词，反而郑重地取了米白的信封，整齐地将它装进去，塞进了抽屉最深处，钥匙一转，牢牢锁住。他还得熬到下班时间，然后才能不引人注意地将它寄出去。

一个好的基地司令，别说是擅离职守，最好正常的休假都改作上班，日复一日坐在办公桌前。反正桌上总有大堆的文件，旧的去了，新的又来，总是半拃的高度。奥尔德科普出了一阵子神，回到桌前，批了几份报告，又怔愣了几分钟，终于下定决心把它们统统往旁边一推，呼地起了身，把进来取批复的首席参谋官卡尔斯惊了一下。

“春光大好，似乎不该在办公室里继续消磨时光，该去外面走一走才好。”

奥尔德科普搭讪着朝卡尔斯微笑，其实是更惹人生疑的，像平白解释着什么。但他心烦意乱之下也顾不得了。反倒是卡尔斯从惊诧中回过神，平静地略一点头：

“您确实该给自己放个假的。去年圣诞节的假您都没有休完，就急匆匆回来上班了。”

“哪里用得着正经补假？不过是去外头走走，散散心，半天也就回来了。”

奥尔德科普一面说着，一面脚已经跨出了办公室。卡尔斯把他批好的那几份报告拿在手中，望着他魂不守舍的背影，究竟没有开口。任由他顶着之前发呆时额头靠着窗棂和粗糙窗帘留下的痕迹走出去，嶙嶙凸凹不平的痕迹。

虽然心不在焉，但奥尔德科普还不至于完全失了神智。他仔细确认自己的确是独自一人后，才谨慎地进了一间不起眼的公寓。那是他叔叔老奥尔德科普当年还在海军时置下的产业，多年不住，周围的人已经遗忘了屋主是何许人也，昔日是何等显赫。

现如今他悄无声息地回来了，为了把侄子捧上当年自己应得的位置。

奥尔德科普端着一杯热气袅袅的咖啡，恭敬地听着叔父抱怨他不该沉不住气，上班时间跑出来与自己见面。奥尔德科普耳朵里听着絮絮的，仿佛无休无止的念叨，眼睛却在一刻不停地四下跳动。从柚木椅背上的红色皮革看到玫瑰图案的丝绒沙发，从皮面烫金，颇有年头的书本，看到白皑皑的，立在墙角的石膏花瓶。样式全是过去帝国时期的。

据说当年帝国的宰相俾斯麦伯爵也有一只这样的花瓶，意大利国王送的礼物。当他被迫辞去职务后，他的后继者为了清除掉昔日宰相的痕迹，把它打包运走花了很大一笔功夫。功业赫赫如俾斯麦，还不是落得黯然退场的结局？奥尔德科普坐在春日的客厅中，周围环绕着旧帝国的气息，突地激灵灵打了个寒颤。

老奥尔德科普或许看见了，或许没看见，总之他恰在此时停止了老人特有的絮叨，清了清喉咙，一双锐利的眼直看向侄子。他的面相因为老迈而显得柔软模糊起来，眼睛却还是青的青，白的白，别无半点含糊：

“既然来了，那就言归正传吧，也免得你坐立难安。岑克尔的候选人名单，大约人人心里都有了数了。如今看来，你的胜算是相当大的。”

是当头的一棒，敲在奥尔德科普那还有半丝红痕的脑门上。他愣愣坐在原地，一双手早已不知不觉松开了咖啡杯。所幸它之前被放到了桌上，避免了半身淋淋漓漓。原来人在面对过分的喜悦和过度的惊慌时反应并无二致。而这两者又是伴生共有的，喜悦褪去，惊慌又生：

“叔叔，也并非如此有把握……”

“当然不是那么有把握，那么容易的事。这是一条血腥之路，要踩着其他人的尸体走过去。幸好几个候选人中，有两个都是有致命伤的，他们忙着捂自己的伤口还来不及，顾不得与你相争。”

飘飘然的感觉又一次升了起来，好像喝进去的不是咖啡而是醇酒。奥尔德科普不得不咬住舌头，才不至于让自己晕晕乎乎和笑出声来。他像刚入海军时那样请求叔父的教导，因为咬着舌尖而吐字略有不清。老奥尔德科普并不愿过于苛责侄子的失态，毕竟他也因为激动而鼻翼翕张着，一层细汗在阳光下微微闪烁：

“雷德尔和魏格纳是不足为虑的。他们两个的弱点几乎是摆在砧板上等人下手的那种。一个政治履历很不清白，一个和提尔皮茨的关系水火不容。阿尔弗雷德……那家伙向来睚眦必报的，别说是退休，就算半个身子进了棺材，他也要把魏格纳拖进去陪葬。他们都是不能与你相争的。”

奥尔德科普和这两个人的交往都不算深，普通的同僚往来。如果说魏格纳因为和提尔皮茨的恶劣关系，以及颇有几分见识的论文，还能给他一些较为深刻的印象。那雷德尔就像是一团模糊的轮廓，晕在水里散乱的一片，似乎他做过什么实事，又似乎他什么都没做过，只是虚占着一个位子。

“你要小心的是鲍尔。你们两个的优势几乎是一样的：清白的履历，良好的声誉，在军中相差无几的威望。甚至你们两个都是罗伊特的心腹出身……”

说到此处，老奥尔德科普满怀遗憾地咂咂嘴。罗伊特这面国家英雄的金字招牌的优势被抹平，实在一件憾事：

“如果你们两个先争起来，以罗伊特的性格，大约会两不相帮。他这个人向来自诩公正，对鲍尔的爱重又不在你之下。甚至于我怀疑，因为你与我之间的关系，他反而会同情鲍尔势力单薄，搞一些所谓平衡的手段。”

“因此我不能直接和鲍尔竞争，以免反伤自己。”

飘浮不定的虚空感消失了，奥尔德科普重又感受到了肉体的重量。他的一脚已经悬在了猩红的路上，终究是要踩下去的。这条路不允许提前的胜利喜悦，不允许过分的傲慢自大，只允许清醒和理智。

“正是如此。所以去找个人联手吧。雷德尔也好，魏格纳也好，你自己看着选，看看谁更合适，你和谁更有交情。你站在背后，让合作之人出面，去和鲍尔竞争。等去掉了这个最大的敌人，你尽可以回头吞掉弱小的两个。”


	28. Chapter 27

奥尔德科普走在回基地的路上时，感觉阳光前所未有的刺眼，亮晃晃得叫他头疼。他的叔父给他固然给他提了极好的建议，规划了堪称完美的部署。可他总觉得这其中有些问题，像透明玻璃上的一个手指印，等闲看不见，一旦见着了，又觉得明晃晃的碍眼。

这枚隐隐约约的手指印弄得他心烦意乱，回到办公室时不像是在春光中小憩了一阵，回复精神的人，倒像是失魂落魄的，去酒吧买了醉回来的流浪汉。他很庆幸自己最信任的卡尔斯是个不多话的识趣人，一声不问自己经历了什么，只是如往常一般拿来了剩余的报告等自己批复。

越是喋喋不休，喜爱探听机密的人，奥尔德科普越要把事情捂得严严实实，以防泄露出一星半点。越是卡尔斯这样言语缄默，持重安静的人，奥尔德科普反倒愿意和他吐露些野心，请他严守秘密的同时，为自己出谋划策。

“如果岑克尔将军的继承人确如您所说，就在这几个人的范围内，那么我建议您和魏格纳少将联手。”

卡尔斯说这话时，一边的眉毛不引人注意地轻微动了动，一个小小的“川”字极快地隆起，迅速地消失。或许是他这个人过于理想化，对于阴谋诡计，乃至暗箱操作，都有些本能的反感。但在过去和未来的职业生涯中，这些东西依旧层出不穷，确乎是避免不了的。

平心而论，奥尔德科普作为人选之一，几乎色色挑不出毛病来。他本可以堂堂正正，凭借能力竞争的。只是他是长官，自己是下属，他提出问题，自己自然要给出一个最佳的答案。这是身为下属的本分。倘若现在自己面前的长官换一个人，提出同样的问题，自己依旧要做出回答。

“魏格纳？”

人向来是一部复杂的机器。在叔父面前，奥尔德科普尽可以随意提问，任意咨询。在下属面前，他的某些零件便卡住了，或者说换了一个方向运行。明明可以很明确的疑问或是陈述，在他口中都变成了意味不明的短句，结尾是问号或者句号都显得模糊。

“请恕我直言，共同的利益能让合作走得更长久。几位候选人中，唯有魏格纳少将的利益和您有一部分交集。”

“唔？”

“您的叔父，他的姨夫，都曾是反对提尔皮茨元帅阵营中的一员。虽然各自分属不同的圈子，但目标是一致的。这正是合作的基础。”

自然，自然，卡尔斯说得是很有道理的。可奥尔德科普不大想听从。他找到那枚手指印了，现在它贴在自己的眼前，上面出现了“魏格纳”这个名字。对，它代表着怀疑，他不放心。

叔父要自己扶持合作者出面，却没有想到，在这个过程中，倘若弱的一方竟然强大起来了，变成第二个鲍尔，自己又当如何？这种可能性初始他只有些模模糊糊的疑虑，但一旦想清楚，它就变成了房间里的大象，叫人难以忽视。奥尔德科普极力想说服自己，魏格纳和自己利益相仿，可堪信任。然而他的内心明明白白写着一行大字——他不相信！

一鸟在手，胜过双鸟在林。世上所有的东西，总是握在手中的才属于自己。卡尔斯的话固然可做一个参考，但他只是个参谋，最终下决定的是自己这个指挥官。奥尔德科普握了握拳，在骨节拉伸的喀啦喀啦声中，对魏格纳的那一点微薄的信任也被碾成了碎片。他的嘴角露出一丝意味深长的笑容，带着些许刚愎自用的苗头。

艾丽卡从理发店出来，头上是焕然一新的，但也不敢改动太大，生怕雷德尔见着后会不满意。因而她拒绝了理发师把头发烫得蓬乱一点的建议，尽管她盯了同店其他顾客松软慵懒的波鬈许久，颇为艳羡。最后自己烫出来的依旧是整整齐齐的小横卷，一个挨一个，有条有理。

此刻她一面和丈夫说着话，一面虚按按自己蓬鼓鼓的额前的发，想起那理发师和自己说的：

“您前面的头发有些薄了，现在先给您做得蓬松一点，过几年怕是要补救一下。”

“怎么补救？”

“要垫个棉花套子，用头发盖上。”

女人就是这么易老……思及此处，艾丽卡的手不由得滑了下来，用了点力捧住自己的脸。丈夫的长篇大论流水一样从她耳边蜿蜒而过，自己的绿鬓朱颜仿佛也随着水一并流去了。她咬住一点唇，忽然意识到，雷德尔怕是全然没注意到自己的新发型。

女人向来是男人世界里的一点乐趣，一抹点缀，像一只亮晶晶的玻璃花瓶，里面盛着鲜鲜艳艳的玫瑰花。如果这桌上空无一物，尽可以把它放在中央，供人欣赏。可如果更重要的东西，譬如一张地图，一份文件，一张人际关系的图表摆在上面，那花瓶就只好退位让贤，缩到不引人注目的角落里，等候男人闲暇时再想起，拿出来掸一掸灰尘。

雷德尔向来是这样认为的，他有着更重要更复杂的事情要去研究，艾丽卡即使理成光头回来，他怕也不会多看一眼。当然，他相信艾丽卡是不会如此离经叛道的。一位好太太，理当像空气一般，平日里感觉不到她的存在，缺少她却是寸步难行的。

“奥尔德科普的实力自然是最强的。”

雷德尔一面说着，一面在脑海中浮现出奥尔德科普的形象。他和这个人打交道不多，对他印象最深的倒是那一口整齐漂亮的白牙，一看即知此人是在极好的家境中长大的。雷德尔自己的牙便不整齐，微微交错着。毕竟年少时家里有自己三兄弟要抚养，孩子多，负担重，光是拉扯着长大就已经耗费了许多精力，剩下的也顾不上了。

当时自己的父亲还是个年轻的，收入微薄的教师，常穿着一件黑天鹅绒领子的灰褐色外套。冬天里就在里面加上自家手织的毛衣，因为着实没有更体面的外出衣服了。他每每从学校里回来，要先往沙发上躺一躺。这时候他们三兄弟可以凑过去，帮他揉揉太阳穴，捶捶腿，看能不能借机讨要一点零花钱买点糖吃。但不能逗留得太久，否则他便要查问功课，若是回答不上来，他可是翻脸不认人的。

母亲在自己的印象里是美丽的，又是掩不住愁苦的。她是宫廷乐师的女儿，没有在锦绣丛中长大，却见识过最上流的奢华。她并非对丈夫不满，并非不爱着孩子，但总期望着他们中能有一个出人头地。因而管教起他们三兄弟，反倒比父亲更严厉，更不通融些。

三个兄弟年龄相差无几，长起来一般的快，完全做不到老大穿新，老二穿旧，老三穿破，因此总是一色的衣服买了来，随他们三个分配。这种时候如果不果决强硬一些，连新袜子都要被不知哪个抢了去，三五天后讨要回，大脚趾上的洞要抵得上袜子口那么大。可见弱肉强食的规则自己是早就适应了的。

雷德尔恍恍惚惚想了这么长长的一篇，嘴角含着缅怀的笑意抬一抬眼，这才注意到自己的夫人还端端正正地坐在对面，等自己的分析。他忽的想起不知那份报纸上提过一句，人若开始无端怀念起过去，那便是衰老的标志。他的脸当即一沉，再开口时便有了一分兴意阑珊：

“无论是奥尔德科普，还是鲍尔，甚至魏格纳，他们的履历都要比我干净许多。指望着我自己孤军奋斗是不大可能的，双人表演还有一丝取胜的可能。”

“双人表演？”

艾丽卡不敢假装自己听懂了，相比愚蠢，雷德尔自然更痛恨欺瞒。

“联手。选出一个来，和他站在一起，让其他人看见，我们是为了同一个目标而努力的。”

“那应该选择魏格纳呀。”

艾丽卡暗暗期盼雷德尔能点个头。相比那两位中将的夫人，她对特蕾莎更熟稔，更了解。做生不如做熟，在原有的领域更进一步总是比开拓一片新领域容易些。

“哦？”

“相较奥尔德科普和鲍尔，魏格纳的声势还是比较小的。两个弱者联手对付强者，联盟关系总会更稳固。”

说完这一篇，艾丽卡又生恐哪里出点纰漏，自己一边在心里检视着，一边抬一点眼，悄然去打量雷德尔的脸色。雷德尔的神气总是漠漠然的，但终归夫妻了许多年，艾丽卡还是能比旁人领会到更多的讯息。至少现在她知道，自己这番话不能被雷德尔视作蠢话。

“永远不要离你的敌人太近。你可以把这当做句格言记下来。”

雷德尔淡淡地弹一弹膝盖处的褶痕，对妻子的建议不置可否。

“魏格纳……算敌人？”

艾丽卡小心翼翼地盯住了雷德尔的眼：她挺喜欢特蕾莎这个朋友，但如果雷德尔一句话，放弃便是迟早的事。有些人蠢透了，总不考虑让自己受益的事，也不认清谁才是自己可依靠的盟友，傻傻念叨什么友情啊良善啊。这种错误艾丽卡是决不会犯的。

“无论奥尔德科普还是鲍尔，都只是一时的敌人。魏格纳……”雷德尔无声地笑笑，“他到死都不会和我联手的。我看他选择奥尔德科普的可能性都比我大些。”

“他和奥尔德科普？”

“毕竟他们有联手的基础，都是提尔皮茨的反对者。”

雷德尔微微笑着，忽然升起一丝自负：其他的几个人要来玩这场游戏，却还不知道该如何下手。而自己，耳闻的，目睹的，亲历的，已经见识过许多次权力更迭了。当然，他及时打消了这狂妄的念头，让自己的野心低下头，安静地匍匐在地，蛰伏着。

“那我们就只有鲍尔这一个选择了。”

“倒是有很多年没见过鲍尔了。当初在军事学院时，我们还同学了一段时间。”

“或许可以和他叙叙旧？”

艾丽卡小心谨慎地提出了自己的建议，雷德尔是欣然赞同的：

“老同学是该会个面了。难得他也没有将军元帅的亲戚可供依靠，势单力薄之下，与人联手的兴趣自然要大增。”

艾丽卡口角含笑地点着头，赞成丈夫的决定。其实这决策中，她本也没有反对的余地，无非雷德尔下了结论，她亦步亦趋而已。以前是这样，以后也是这样。她的心里忽然一阵孤凄，若有所失地又去拢那一头卷发，深为遗憾雷德尔至今还未发现自己换了新发型。

电车停下来之前，先响过一阵薄铁皮似的格铃格铃的声音。它在风中载沉载浮，渐渐飘散开来，缠绕上不知哪处院墙里探出的枝影横斜的红杜鹃，于是枝头的雀儿鸣起来，便也有了金属的清脆。

邓尼茨听这声音却心焦，车停靠站台他也心焦，恨不得它关了门，一路把他拉到火车站去。然而柏林的电车司机不紧不慢的，总要在每一站歇够了才慢悠悠地起身。邓尼茨只好一遍遍低头去看手表，唯恐误了时辰。

好在电车总算不曾遭遇堵车，摇摇晃晃地停在了火车站这一站。邓尼茨不等车门完全打开，便三步并作两步地跳了下去，一溜小跑地往出站口赶去。他停下喘气的时候还不忘张望列车时刻表，确定自己并没有错过斯图加特到柏林的火车的到达时间，这才松懈下来。

没过几分钟，出站口的人潮忽然汹涌起来，一波一波的，像海边的浪，仿佛永无止境，其实用不了一会儿也就退下去了。邓尼茨瞪大眼睛在里面寻着，很快就发现他要找的身影：拎一只小行李箱，携一根手杖，珠灰色的风衣因为健步如飞而飘起一点下摆。

邓尼茨的眼睛朝下一弯，嘴角向上一翘，开开心心地朝那个方向挥挥手：

“牛赖特先生，我来接您了。”


	29. Chapter 28

“你这小家伙，早告诉你不必麻烦的。”

康斯坦丁·冯·牛赖特的年纪可以作邓尼茨的父亲。因而他看待邓尼茨的目光中便不自觉地夹杂了过分的慈祥和关切。上唇浓密的髭须也欢喜地上翘起来。他由着邓尼茨接过自己的行李箱，略有些嗔怪地摇摇头。下巴上已露出松软之态的肌肉因为不赞同而跟着摇动。

“那您就不该告诉我您火车靠站的时间。”

邓尼茨眉目间弯着一点笑，亲热地贴在牛赖特身旁。他刚加入海军没几年时父亲便亡故了，自此他但凡走在一个年长许多的亲近男人身边，都会不自觉显出一丝对待父亲似的热切。

“下次真不告诉了，”牛赖特跟着笑起来，他虽然上了年纪，但还有一双慧黠的漂亮眼睛，体态从容，气质典雅，不失为一个美男子。只是体力毕竟不如年轻人，又舟车劳顿，咳嗽了几声后嗓音依旧有点浑浊，“你坐电车来的？”

“嗯。”

对于一个低级小军官来说，汽车是过于奢侈的代步工具。

“怎么？要我和你一道坐电车回去？”

牛赖特这话不过是开玩笑的意思，两撇胡子还跟着上下一翘一翘。邓尼茨先自飞红了脸，女孩般秀丽的眼垂下一点，幽幽的。他素来要强，不过一句无心的调侃，依旧感觉失了颜面，不甚坚强的自尊心喀啦啦摇动了几下，绽出几道细的裂纹。

眼看邓尼茨的脸愈发红得像挨了一巴掌，牛赖特先自在心里摇摇头：他本人在外交部里摸爬滚打了许多年，深知过分的自尊于人际交往中实属累赘。但他认识邓尼茨同样有许多个年头，明白他总改不掉这一点。因此他也只作不曾看见：

“电车也好，沿路看看风景。一段时间没回柏林，倒还真有几分想念。”

邓尼茨跟着附和了几句，脸上那红指印一般的痕迹这才渐渐消退下去。他们又往外走了几步，便听到有汽车叭叭按了两下喇叭。牛赖特一眼看过去，心里多少松了口气：一把老骨头从火车上下来，只想着赶紧回家里沙发上松泛松泛，委实不大想坐什么电车。

“我就猜温妮是要派人来接的，这丫头，和你一样的毛病，有什么安排偏不爱提前告诉我，要搞什么惊喜。走，我们坐车回去。”

车子是牛赖特的女儿温妮芙蕾德派司机开来的，属于马肯森家。她前年嫁入这一在陆军中声名显赫的家族作长媳，颇得公公欣赏，丈夫爱重。大家族里人多口杂，还有一位继婆婆，想要打理好关系殊非易事。她陪着丈夫远在布鲁塞尔，却还能为父亲安排夫家的汽车，可见应付得游刃有余，深得乃父长袖善舞的真传。

“工作究竟如何了？”

靠在舒适的皮面上，牛赖特只觉得全身的骨节都发出一声惬意的叹息。他微闭着眼睛，享受了几秒钟关节拉伸的酥麻，这才稍直起身，转脸去问邓尼茨。

“还是老样子。修不完的条例，跑不完的委员会，和人打交道怎么那么难？”

邓尼茨半皱着眉毛一笑，一半的抱怨一半的疲倦，和他给牛赖特的信里一般的声气。

“还是在宁芙号上的时候好。”

见牛赖特半晌没有搭腔，邓尼茨又自顾自地感叹下去。在柏林是见不到海的，他有很久没有看过海了。就连被海浪冲上岸的藻类散发的甜丝丝的腐烂味儿他都感到怀念：

“其实也没过多长时间，现在回忆起来就好像隔着两三年那么长一样。我真不知道勒温菲尔德将军为什么要让我来柏林干这么一份工作！”

“他自有他的道理。”

牛赖特是认识勒温菲尔德的。他们同属施瓦本的贵族出身，只不过他这一支不如勒温菲尔德家族显赫。他相信勒温菲尔德必然是有什么内幕消息，所以提前做出了一番安排。而值得他把邓尼茨派回柏林攫取的，自然是极大的利益……

“罗曼那件事我在意大利也听说了，如今怎么样了？岑克尔有受到什么影响？”

“就这么不了了之了。岑克尔将军坚持声称对罗曼的事全不知情，也并非他的直属上司。我看现在也没有太多人过于指责他。”

“风平浪静只是暴风雨将至的表象和前奏，”牛赖特几乎是刚听完邓尼茨的话，就立即下了判断，“他这辩解过于苍白，缺乏说服力。相信我，要不了多久，公众就会呼吁他给出个交代了。”

“交代？”

“他也只有辞职一条路好走，”一丝略带些嘲讽的微笑从牛赖特的唇畔滑过，“总不见得他有勇气自杀。”

“当真？您当真认为他会辞职？”

邓尼茨险些惊得跳起来，一头撞上车顶。他整个身子僵了僵，略长的眼瞪得滚圆。

牛赖特没有说话，但他的眼神给出了答案。邓尼茨也不再做声，他的心脏怦怦跳得很厉害，莫名的恐惧和隐约的好奇把他的心攥住了，上牙甚至在下牙上轻轻磕了一下：或许这就是勒温菲尔德坚持要自己来柏林工作的原因？

牛赖特却是毫无表情的，连嘴唇都没有动哪怕一下。他让轿车狭小的空间内保持淡漠的气氛，有时候淡漠也是一种刺激，有助于快速思考。今天的天气也配合着他，腾起了迷漫的大雾，视线模糊，景色暗淡。这很像他早年造访基尔时的天气，只缺了一抹咸浸浸凉丝丝的海风。

柏林——基尔，邓尼茨——勒温菲尔德——岑克尔……零碎的点在牛赖特的脑中被飞快地连上线，反复组合。像几颗珍珠，在油润的线上来回滑动，逐渐串成一朵精美的珠花：

“埃里希·雷德尔……他是个怎样的人？”

“哎？”

邓尼茨愣了愣，努力地回忆起来。只可惜他和雷德尔一点私下接触也无，不过记得他的样貌，对于脾气秉性全然不知。仔细想来，勒温菲尔德也不曾在自己面前描述过雷德尔的任一方面，以至于现在邓尼茨的印象中，雷德尔是团团模糊的，更像一个影子，一个符号，一个遥远的存在。

“其实我也不大了解，只知道他把基地治理得很好，这是基地里人人称赞的。在宁芙号上，我只在他视察时远远看了一眼。参加参谋培训的时候也就在上课时见过面。听他说话是很文雅温和的，从不曾对人发过脾气，连脏字都没说过半个。大概是个和蔼可亲，宽容大度的人吧。”

这回答不能叫牛赖特满意，但他也明白，这大约也就是邓尼茨所能知晓的全部信息。他的右手轻抚上下颌，大拇指一下一下向前刮着。他的目光投向车外，浓雾已经稀薄了起来，可以看见街边圣安妮教堂里点点的烛光。如果不是车窗阻隔，多半还能听到诵经声，闻到香火味。

邓尼茨跟着转过头去，却显得兴趣缺缺。他对任何宗教都缺乏信任，人生在世，最应该信仰的难道不是自己的能力吗？不过看着那闪烁的烛火，他忽然想起一件事，又笑着开了口：

“有传闻说雷德尔将军对宗教看得十分重要，如果军官常去教堂便会获得他的格外褒奖。是不是很可笑？”

“并不……”

牛赖特若有所思地收回了目光，他认为邓尼茨所提供的关于雷德尔的讯息中，当属这条最有价值。如果暂时抛却自己本身的信仰，跳到全局之上纵观，宗教最大的作用无非控制思想，蛊惑人心，也属专制手段的一种。雷德尔，决不如邓尼茨所说的那般，是个宽容大度的人。

圣安妮教堂里信徒点燃的烛火隔着厚重的彩窗，闪闪烁烁，明明灭灭着，一朵花开，一朵花败似的。繁密的尖拱和直棱已经叫人眼花缭乱，《圣经》里的人物还要高高在上地俯瞰下方虔诚膜拜的芸芸众生。马丁·尼默勒牧师在布道前先仰起头，看向那高高的穹顶，越是高而通透，灵魂越可藉此升天。

他是个高个子，眉目舒朗中自有一副庄严气度，仿佛已提前领受了天国的光彩。他的嘴唇是厚实的，天生忠厚的模样。下巴的线条也像被上帝慈悲的火焰净化过一般，柔和圆润。他轻易不笑，但向下的嘴角和温情脉脉的双眼流露出的却是悲悯和信仰。他披着一件大氅，一只手按在《圣经》上，全身上下没有一件金或者银的饰品，看起来高洁得没有一丝野心。

这样的牧师格外受人欢迎，惹人信赖。祝祷结束后，不止一位信徒走上前去，与他交谈，倾听他温和而循循善诱的教诲。其中也有人是为了公布一个好消息：

“赫芮塔她又怀孕了。”

“这很好，很好。恭喜二位了，这正是上帝的眷顾啊。”

好消息总是让人心情愉悦。尼默勒愈发笑容可掬，眼角的皱纹一丝丝加深，几乎延伸到鬓角。他微微欠身，对即将诞育新生命的孩子母亲致意。孩子的父亲同样不掩饰自己的喜悦，眼睛在单片眼镜后闪烁着愉快的光彩：

“到时候我还是来您这里做洗礼。”

“欢迎欢迎，我深感荣幸。莫德尔先生一家向来是虔诚的，相信过不了多久，我们教区就要多一个小信徒了。”

尼默勒微笑着，和莫德尔一家又叙了几句闲话，送走了最后一位蹒跚离去的信徒，这才缓步回到自己的房间。狭小的空间雪洞一般，不过一桌一椅一橱，桌上几部书，一支笔，两三张信纸。尼默勒并不以为简陋，他静静坐下，盯着纸笔出神。

他曾在更恶劣的环境中煎熬过漫长的时间。一个接一个的水密门，比脸盆不会大出多少，快速通过时总不免留下一两块青肿。管道纵横着，密密麻麻各种扳手和阀门，让人眼花缭乱。舱顶是低矮的，作为一个高个子，不知碰过多少次头。脚下也不能大意，否则一个疏忽就可能踏空，掉进底舱舱孔。

然而这都不是最难熬的。最使人崩溃的是那难以分辨的白天黑夜，长久的等待和枯守，旁人以为可以见到海底的游鱼荇藻，然而常伴左右的只有冰冷和漆黑。潜艇，潜艇，让人又爱又恨的潜艇……

尼默勒的身体因为回忆的上涌而颤抖着，说不上是恐惧还是激动，说不清是怀念还是追悔。他拉开抽屉，手指探进去摸索着，很快把一枚冰凉凉硬邦邦的东西握在手心里。金属触着热的皮肤，渐渐蒙上一层薄薄的雾，潮湿着。尼默勒的五指慢慢张开，一根一根的，那枚黑色的铁十字勋章仿佛吸进了所有的灯火，沉而冷，像潜望镜外不知尽头在何处的黑色的海水。

那是表彰自己在战争中功勋的证明。如果自己还在潜艇部队，就该把它戴在胸前，招摇着，炫耀着。可是自己已经皈依了上帝，人世间不再有尼默勒上尉，而是多了一位尼默勒牧师。尼默勒的指尖在铁十字上一横一竖地滑动，它也是十字，却和那供奉于教堂的十字架全不一样。毕竟海水之下，那是上帝的圣光也无法普照到的领域。

他没有把勋章收起来，而是将它放在了桌面上。手指又一次伸进抽屉，这次取出来的是一张象牙白的信纸，厚实的，蓝色的墨水落在上面，工工整整的，字如其人。信，尼默勒已经看过一遍了，现在却又要再看一遍。他的指尖在末端的名字上滑过，带起一点细小的毛刺——“埃里希·雷德尔”。

“……宗教于我个人影响甚大。若非宗教，我无有勇气直面困苦，无有力量肩负责任。领土边界纠纷之多，政治观点分歧之大，于信仰之前不过尔尔。宗教正有此能力，团结一切国家与人民。纵观历史长河，宗教于世界影响之深远，非战争、文化、冲突所能比拟。刀斧不过加诸肉身，宗教作用于灵魂。西方之社会基础，正在于基督教义、伦理道德及社会文化……”

“如我国者，须自觉以基督教为立国之本，支持促进其发展，以此深化平民之识。军队亦不例外。旧海军条例中明文规定种种宗教守则，实乃有识之举。然而共和国成立至此，民众竟以为宗教全属个人事务。军队亦受此影响，不强军官士兵拜访教堂，实乃憾事一件。如无宗教为基础，何人可有坚定独立之人格？”

雷德尔的言论很让尼默勒耳目一新，他和雷德尔有些往来，勉强算个忘年交。雷德尔的能力从来不是问题，对宗教的态度又向来是自己所欣赏的。他如今写信来，求的只是自己的举手之劳，尼默勒认为毫无拒绝的必要。以雷德尔的表态来看，若是他当真走上高位，对宗教在海军中的发展也是好处多多。

因此他放下信后，便很快提起笔，在信纸上奋笔疾书起来。收件人便是基尔教区的主教先生：

“……雷德尔将军对待宗教的态度是现今少见的。他对宗教的作用有清晰的认识，并不反感军人参加宗教活动。曾经他身为科隆号巡洋舰舰长时，还曾代替路德教牧师履行职责。对于牧师在战争中的表现，他也有高度的评价。这样一位对宗教虔诚包容的信徒，我们有理由相信，他可以在上帝的支持下走得更为长远……”


End file.
